El Precio de la Libertad
by YBR.Horse
Summary: Anakin se ve forzado a abandonar su vida como jedi y debe volver a las calles de Tatooine, pero aprenderá que sólo los más adaptados logran sobrevivir. Pandillas, drogas, amor, alcohol y violencia. Rated:M **YA ESTÁ SUBIDO EL CAPÍTULO 16**
1. La llegada de la tormenta

**Capítulo uno**

Obi-wan Kenobi y Luminara Unduli fueron los primeros en bajar de la lanzadera que los había traído hasta el hangar del Templo Jedi, seguidos de sus padawans Anakin Skywalker y Barriss Offé. Recién habían llegado a Coruscant de su misión en Ansion y lo único que Anakin quería era un poco de paz, no más tareas ni deberes, sólo un tiempo para relajarse en su cuarto. Pero no, la Fuerza no parecía destinarle eso al joven padawan.

Un padawan de no más edad que Anakin o Barriss se acercó al grupo, y se dirigió a estos.

- Permítanme la intromisión maestros – dijo y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Anakin – Padawan Skywalker, el Canciller solicita su presencia en la oficina.

- ¿Dijo para qué? – preguntó éste.

- No especificó nada. Sólo dijo que era una emergencia y que era su primera prioridad del día presentarse en su despacho – los dos maestros y Barriss fijaron su mirada en Anakin.

- Supongo entonces que debo irme – dijo él mirando a su maestro.

- La verdad es que esto no me gusta nada mi joven padawan. Que el Canciller te llame así de la nada y que ordene que abandones tus demás prioridades no es correcto. No tienes porque responder a él, tu deber y lealtad están en la Orden – regañó Obi-wan.

- Yo sé donde están mis lealtades – le respondió secamente a su maestro – e ir ó no, no es mi decisión, me acaba de llamar urgentemente, debe ser una emergencia.

- Entonces ve – respondió simplemente kenobi, aunque el tono sostenía un ligero deje de desaprobación – cuando vuelvas hablaremos.

Y con eso la charla cesó. Anakin, enojado por haber sido regañado sin derecho, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió con paso decidido a su starfigther, eso sí, no sin antes mirar fieramente a su maestro. Obi-wan se dio vuelta hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres mirilian.

- Creo que fuiste un poco duro con él sin razón – declaró Luminara con una mirada desaprobadora – él no hubiese tenido ninguna intención de ver al Canciller si éste no lo hubiese citado.

- No es eso Luminara – él dijo con un aire pesado – es que últimamente Anakin ha estado dejando que el Canciller le controle la vida, solamente quiero que entienda a quién debe responder primero.

- No creo que tenga problema en entender eso maestro Kenobi – respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

Anakin estacionó su starfigther en uno de los tantos puertos del senado y se dirigió a la oficina de su viejo amigo. Le intrigaba saber para qué se le había solicitado su presencia con tanta urgencia, _esperemos que no sea algo malo _pensó, pero inmediatamente se respondió a sí mismo _aunque con mi suerte... _cuando finalmente alcanzó su destino, el guardia le dijo que pasara, que su excelencia lo estaba esperando.

- ¡Anakin, mi muchacho! – saludó cálida y felizmente el viejo, como cuando uno saluda a un viejo amigo que no ve hace tiempo, aunque el joven notó que el Canciller estaba muy preocupado y muy intranquilo – ¡bienvenido! Estaba empezando a preguntarme cuándo ibas a aparecer.

- Hola su excelencia, gracias por la bienvenida, sin embargo no puedo evitar notar que algo lo esta molestando – dijo muy suavemente, tentando las aguas.

- Mmm, has crecido para convertirte en un hombre muy perceptivo, Anakin. Y sí, de hecho debo hablar muy seriamente contigo. Toma asiento – comandó.

Una vez sentados anakin lo miró detenidamente lo que lo hizo inquietar a él. Su viejo amigo estaba muy perturbado por algo en lo que él todavía no podía poner el dedo.

- Mi muchacho, hay serios problemas – dijo y sacó unos papeles de un cajón de su escritorio y se los entregó – será mejor que lo leas tú mismo antes de que yo te lo explique.

Él padawan se tomó su tiempo para comprender lo que decían los papeles. Los releía una y otra vez mientras su perplejidad y miedo crecían, sin todavía creer lo que claramente decían… o más bien sin querer aceptar lo que decían.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó alzando su mirada hacia el Canciller.

- Significa exactamente lo que dice – éste dijo en tono sombrío – eso que tienes en tus manos, Anakin, es un proyecto de ley impuesto por un senador, que me atrevo a decir es muy bien respaldado. Y la finalidad del proyecto es cerrar toda comunicación entre La República y Tatooine, eso incluye, por más que no esté escrito en el proyecto, la persecución política de todo ser viviente oriundo del mismo dentro de La Republica. ¿Entiendes lo qué eso significa?

Anakin claramente entendía, solo que no quería aceptarlo.

- Anakin, tienes que juntar tus pertenencias y huir hacia Tatooine cuanto antes, sino después será demasiado tarde y te encarcelarán. Sé que suena una locura, pero no sé qué le está pasando al senado últimamente, la corrupción sin duda esta en nuestras filas, esto es sin duda una persecución en la que sólo gente inocente va a salir perjudicada. – dijo apenado el viejo – Anakin, si tienes amigos oriundos de Tatooine debes decirles que abandonen todo territorio dentro de La República. ¿Entiendes la gravedad de este asunto?

- Si, Canciller, lo entiendo. – respondió un poco mareado por las noticias – pero lo que no entiendo es cómo esto no anda todavía dando vueltas por el holo-net.

- El documento que te estoy mostrando es confidencial. No está autorizada por el senado la distribución de esta información fuera de las cámaras de debate – el viejo se acomodó en su silla y miró a Anakin directamente a los ojos – muchacho… el proyecto se vota mañana, y la mayoría de los senadores están a favor, exceptuando a Padme Amidala y Bail Organa. A las 0200hs saldrá un transporte a mi disposición directo a Tatooine. Quiero que tú y tus amigos lo tomen y se resguarden fuera de La República.

Anakin sinceramente no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. _No puede ser cierto_ pensó, todos los años que trabajó para ganar su libertad y estudiar para ser jedi, fueron una total pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Qué le voy a decir a Obi-wan? – pensó en voz alta.

- Nada. – dijo el Canciller con un tono duro lo que le hizo mirar bruscamente al hombre.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó incrédulo.

- Debes entender que esto es ultra secreto, Anakin, y mientras menos personas sepan dónde estés mejor – el anciano miró el reloj ubicado a un costado en la pared, en él se leían las 20:30hs – creo que es tiempo de despedidas, Anakin, si es que quieres llegar con tiempo para informar a tus amigos de Tatooine, si es que tienes.

- Si – dijo él bajando su vista a su regazo – tres.

- Muy bien – dijo el hombre parándose. Anakin siguió su ejemplo – creo que es aquí donde nuestros caminos se separan muchacho. Quiero decirte que has sido como un hijo para mí y que me entristece mucho que debas irte así.

- Lo mismo digo su excelencia – respondió y lo abrazó. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando llego a ésta se dio la vuelta y se dirigió otra vez hacia el viejo – Adiós. Y gracias.

Con eso salió del edificio, se subió a su starfigther, inició los motores y voló por el cielo de Coruscant, pero no rumbo al Templo Jedi, no, necesitaba un poco de alcohol antes, total había tiempo de sobra, eso esperaba.

* * *

Review review review por favor!

Diganme si les gusta y si quieren que siga añadiendo capítulos...


	2. Cuando se cae la fachada

**Capítulo dos**

Después de que el maestro Kenobi armara una escena con su padawan en el medio del hangar del Templo, el trío formado por Obi-wan, Luminara y Barriss se dirigió a la cámara del concejo a dar el reporte de la misión. Una vez ahí, al maestro Yoda no se le pasó por alto la ausencia de Skywalker.

- ¿Su padawan, maestro Kenobi, dónde se encuentra? – respondió con su vocabulario al revés.

- El Canciller pidió su presencia con extremada urgencia y tuvo que volar al Senado, maestro – respondió educada y muy calmadamente.

- Mmm, cada vez más el Canciller solicita su presencia. Perturbador ésto es – declaró muy pensativamente.

- Estoy de acuerdo – se metió Mace Windu – no apruebo esa amistad.

- Siento interrumpir, a mí también me perturba la amistad entre Skywalker y el Canciller, pero no creo que estemos en posición de no aprobarla maestro Windu – sentenció Shaak Ti – esa es la decisión de Anakin.

- No nos vayamos de contexto – interrumpió Ki-adi Mundi antes de que Windu replicara – por favor, prosigan.

Y con eso dieron el reporte de la misión. Cuando el consejo los despidió salieron de las cámaras agotados con un único pensamiento en la cabeza: relajarse.

- Maestra, me voy a juntar con unas amigas así que me voy yendo al apartamento de Shuliev – dijo Barriss.

- De acuerdo Barriss, que la fuerza te acompañe – respondió Luminara.

- Y a ustedes maestros – dijo y se retiró.

- ¿Tomamos un té? – Obi-wan invitó a Luminara.

- Seguro – dijo ella sonriendo.

Se dirigieron al apartamento del primero y prepararon té. Se sentaron en los sillones de la sala y charlaron sobre cosas triviales, como cualquier amigo hace.

* * *

Cuando Anakin llegó al bar eran las 20:40hs. A la velocidad que iba en el starfigther llegó a su destino en diez minutos. Se sentó en la barra y esperó a que Kanp-ka, el barman, un _Twi'lek_ azul oscuro, lo atendiera. Sentía como si tuviera adormecido todo el cuerpo, incluso la mente. Para describirlo mejor, no sentía nada.

-¡Hey! ¡Anakin! Llegaste temprano hoy – lo saludó Kanp-ka – ¿qué quieres tomar?

- Dame lo que tengas, no importa que sea, y ve mezclando las bebidas – dijo poniendo dinero sobre la mesa – sírveme tragos hasta que se me acaben los créditos, hoy no quiero ni acordarme mi nombre.

- De acuerdo, es tu dinero – dijo Kanp-ka recogiendo los créditos y empezando a servir trago tras trago.

Tomaba sin parar entre cada trago hasta que en décimo primer vaso de sea lo que sea estaba tomando se le terminó el dinero.

- Eso es todo lo que te cubren los créditos amigo – dijo el twi'lek – asegúrate de poner el piloto automático, chico.

- Si, si, lo tendré en cuenta, no tienes que arrancarme la cabeza amigo – dijo levantándose.

El bar parecía dar vueltas, pero con la ayuda de la Fuerza logró llegar a la nave y subirse adentro. Puso las coordenadas del Templo y encendió el piloto automático. Para cuando llegó al Templo TODO daba vueltas, subir las escaleras fue un desafío y el ascensor lo dejó aún más mareado si era posible. Cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento que compartía con Obi-wan, pudo sentir que su maestro tenía compañía así que agachó la cabeza y otra vez convocó a la Fuerza para que lo ayudara a caminar a través del apartamento sin que se cayera.

Puso el código y la puerta se deslizó abriéndose. Inmediatamente los dos maestros dirigieron su mirada a él. Anakin vaciló en la puerta debido al mareo.

- Hola – fue el único sonido que emitió mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha rumbo a su cuarto.

- Anakin, espera – dijo Obi-wan levantándose del sillón – ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado – respondió sin levantar la mirada y apoyando una mano en la pared para mantenerse firme. Obi-wan intercambió una mirada con Luminara.

- ¿Qué quería el Canciller? – preguntó sin creerle nada de que estuviera bien.

Anakin dudó unos segundos sin saber cómo responder. Lo más inteligente que pudo formular su mente en ese momento fue un simple:

- Nada – aún mirando el suelo.

- ¿Por qué no me miras padawan? – Obi-wan adquirió un tono más serio.

- Porque no quiero – dijo simplemente, no era una total mentira.

- Alza la vista y mírame, Anakin – dijo Obi-wan. Si lo miraba a la cara se iba a dar cuenta de que estaba borracho, aunque igual parecía que ya lo estaba descifrando. – mírame, Anakin.

- No – él dijo, el enojo empezando a trepar en su voz – ¿por qué tanto interrogatorio Kenobi?

- Porque sí – dijo avanzando hasta estar enfrente de Anakin bloqueándole el paso a su cuarto. No le pasó desapercibido el olor a bebida – Hueles a alcohol. ¿Estuviste bebiendo?

- No es nada que te concierna – Anakin le respondió tratando de pasar para su habitación pero fue retenido por su maestro.

- No, no, espera un minu-

- Suéltame – le gruñó Anakin al fin mirándolo a los ojos, no realmente de ánimo para ser toqueteado, al menos no por él, aún seguía enojado por haberlo retado en medio del hangar.

En medio del alboroto Luminara ya se había levantado y estaba al lado de Anakin poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro. Después de estar en Ansion con la maestra y haberle ella salvado la vida, Anakin le tenía demasiado respeto como para contestarle de la manera que le contestó a su maestro, así que se quedó quieto, su mirada fija en los ojos de su maestro, como si lo estuviera desafiando a dar el siguiente movimiento.

- ¿Qué pasó anakin? – preguntó la mujer mirilian.

- Nada, en serio, no pasa nada. Déjenme solo – dijo bajando la mirada al piso de vuelta, pasando a su maestro y entrando a la habitación, la puerta cerrándose detrás de él.

- Algo le pasa – le dijo Obi-wan a Luminara – él nunca bebe tanto, es más no recuerdo alguna vez que halla venido así, ¿te diste cuenta que no se podía parar por su cuenta? Qué le habrá dicho el Canciller.

- Está enojado contigo – declaró la maestra – lo pude sentir.

- Si, yo también lo sentí. Pero no puede ser que se halla emborrachado por la discusión que tuvimos en el hangar, aquí hay algo mas serio. Muy serio.

- Déjame hablar a mí con él – dijo ella – tú prepara más té.

- De acuerdo, si quieres intentar intenta, pero una vez que se cierra… no se lo puede ayudar.

Con eso se fue a la cocina a preparar más té.

* * *

Anakin entró a su habitación y se tiró boca arriba en la cama. Los efectos del alcohol disminuirían entre media a una hora con suerte (el alcohol en su cuerpo no duraba mucho tiempo), aunque no sabía si en realidad quería que disminuyeran. Agarró su celular (si en éste fic hay celulares) y empezó a escribirles a sus tres amigos oriundos de Tatooine que se reunieran urgentemente con él a las 23:00hs en la sala de las mil fuentes. Cuando terminó de escribir tiró el celular a una esquina del cuarto, extendió los brazos y se quedó mirando el techo. _¿Ahora qué hago?_ Pensó _luché tanto para salir de esa bola de polvo para ahora tener que volver._

No debieron haber pasado diez minutos cuando tocaron la puerta suavemente, ésta entonces se deslizó y Luminara entró con una expresión seria. Sus facciones no traicionaban ninguna emoción o pensamiento que estuviese pasando por su mente. Sólo entró, se cruzó de brazos, la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella, y se lo quedó mirando.

Él no parecía haberse inmutado por su presencia solamente siguió haciendo lo que había hecho por los últimos diez minutos: mirar el techo. Otros diez minutos pasaron y aún nadie decía nada. La maestra suspiró, se sentó a un costado de la cama y lo miró detenidamente. Trató de llegar a su mente con la fuerza pero sus escudos mentales estaban bien duros y no dejaban ni entrar ni salir nada.

- No puedes ignorarme para siempre Anakin – ella dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

- Lo siento – él dijo despegando la vista del techo para mirarla fijamente.

Lo que Luminara vio en sus ojos la perturbó. Dolor, mucho dolor, era intenso y profundo, lo bastante como para desgarrar un alma. Siendo una curandera su primera reacción fue tratar de ayudar.

- ¿Anakin, qué pasa? – preguntó ella llevando sus manos a las mejillas de él para hacer que la mirara cuando éste trató de alejar la vista a otro lado - ¿qué es lo que te dijo es Canciller?

- Ya no importa – dijo él sentándose, ahora con su cabeza al nivel de ella - ya nada importa.

- ¿Qué no importa?

Anakin negó con la cabeza apretando la mandíbula, podía sentir como se le cerraba la garganta y como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Respiró profundo para tratar de calmar el tumulto de emociones que sentía pero no podía. La realidad de lo que debía enfrentar lo estaba alcanzando y ya no le quedaba más fuerza. Lo único positivo es que vería a su madre, pero perdería tanto aquí.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y bajó por su mejilla. Finalmente no pudo más. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y Anakin puso su cabeza entre las manos y lloró. Sintió que un par de brazos lo rodeaban y agradecidamente cedió ante el abrazo y rodeó con sus propios brazos a Luminara llorando hasta agotar las lágrimas mientras la maestra le acariciaba el pelo.

* * *

**¿Sigo subiendo?**


	3. El primer paso a sincerarse

**Me alegro que te haya gustado Leah!**

**Aquí dejo el capítulo 3..**

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

Se sentía otra vez como si tuviera el cuerpo dormido. Todavía seguía abrazado a Luminara pero ya había dejado de llorar hace un rato largo. De pronto el celular vibró en el piso del cuarto y Anakin se apartó del abrazo para mirar la hora. El reloj marcaba las 22:52hs. ¿_Tanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados?_ Pensó. Después recordó a sus amigos.

- ¡Maldición! – dijo saltando de la cama, casi tropezando cuando se agachaba para buscar el celular, al parecer los efectos del alcohol no se habían ido completamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundida la maestra mirilian.

- Me tengo que reunir con unos amigos – dijo agarrándose el puente de la nariz con su índice y su pulgar tratando de aliviar la jaqueca y respirando hondo para luchar las nauseas que lo invadían.

- No creo que estés en condiciones de ir a ningún lado – la maestra le dijo agarrando su antebrazo con una mano y empujando en su pecho con la otra tratando de forzarlo hacia la cama – recuéstate por tu propio bien.

- No, no puedo – le replicó él mirándola intensamente a los ojos – por favor, maestra, tengo que ir.

Sintiendo que era en serio una urgencia lo soltó lentamente y se apartó de su camino. Él pareció vacilar, dio un paso hacia la puerta y de repente se volvió hacia ella. Tenía que decir algo, al menos un gracias por el abrazo y el apoyo que le dio, algo debía decir… antes de decir adiós. Se acercó a ella y mantuvo firme su mirada mientras habló.

- Gracias por dejarme apoyar en su hombro maestra Unduli, se que a veces puedo ser una molestia, soy impulsivo, temerario y un poco egocéntrico… pero se reconocer lo que los otros hacen por mí – dijo para después envolverla en un abrazo que ella devolvió, probablemente el último que compartiría con ella. – ha sido un gran honor tenerla a mi lado.

Se desprendió del abrazo y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Obi-wan parado en medio del camino. Anakin avanzó con paso decidido. Kenobi se preparó para la confrontación que sentía que venía pero se sorprendió cuando el joven hombre se lanzó a sus brazos. El maestro estaba perplejo pero aún así devolvió el abrazo. Después de un rato Anakin se desprendió y se excusó del apartamento. Kenobi se volvió hacia la maestra, que estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación con una mirada preocupada.

- Algo anda muy mal – Obi-wan Kenobi le dijo.

* * *

Anakin llegó a la sala de las mil fuentes a las 23:05 y divisó a sus amigos esperando por él en la fuente central de la sala. Se acercó a ellos rápido y se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

- ¿Qué pasa, amigo? Me asustó el mensaje que me mandaste – le preguntó Remil, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria. Cuando estaban los cuatro solos hablaban de la forma que lo hacían cuando vivían en Tatooine.

Al igual que Anakin, Remil había sido traído al Templo de grande, a los nueve años para ser exactos (dos meses después de que Anakin fuera aceptado para ser padawan), y se conocían desde que vivían en Tatooine. Sus otros dos amigos también fueron traídos de grandes al Templo, y los cuatro se conocían desde cuando rondaban las calles de Mos Espa. Remil tenía la misma edad de Anakin, dieciocho años, eran casi de la misma altura y porte, sólo que Remil tenía el pelo bien oscuro y ojos verdes. Cuando eran unos chicos de cuatro años vivían a la vuelta del otro y estaban todo el tiempo juntos. Recorrían la ciudad en busca de chatarra y partes de otras cosas, maquinaria, robots, entre otros, las reparaban y las vendían, se dividían el dinero y se lo entregaban a sus madres. A pesar que los dos eran esclavos tuvieron una vida que se consideraría bastante buena a comparación de otras personas que conocían del barrio.

A los cinco años conocieron a Jooty, éste tenía tres años cuando lo conocieron. Era una extremadamente calurosa mañana cuando Remil y Anakin, que se encontraban sentados fuera de la casa del último, vieron que se les acercaba un chico de tres años llorando y sangrando de la nariz. Se levantaron y fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba el niño y le preguntaron qué le pasaba, quién lo había lastimado. Lo único que el niño logró formar fue "Sebulba", y eso fue más que suficiente para hacer hervir la sangre de Anakin, que tuvo que ser retenido por Remil antes de que pudiera ir a "darle a Sebulba su merecido". Cuando su amigo logró controlarlo Anakin le preguntó al chico cómo se llamaba y éste le respondió "Jooty". Así fue como empezó su amistad, a los tres años Jooty no era nada más que un enanito y flacucho niño, ahora… bueno seguía siendo flaco y era un poco más bajo que Anakin y Remil pero diríamos que ahora es alto. Tiene pelo castaño y ojos color miel. De llamarse Jooty paso a ser "Yetty", ninguno sabe bien por qué.

Finalmente a la edad de seis años, en el caso de Yetty cuatro, Anakin y Remil conocieron a Dexiery, de cinco años. Una noche el trío caminaba tranquilamente por el barrio cuando se tropezaron con un muchacho de trece años pateando a un niño en el suelo. Anakin y Remil le dijeron a Yetty que se quedara a una distancia considerable y se largaron a correr en dirección a la pelea. Lograron que el muchacho de trece años se retirara pero a Remil le dejó sangrando la nariz y Anakin salió con un feo corte en la ceja. Desde ese día el grupo de cuatro chicos, sensibles a la fuerza (aunque ellos no lo supieran), se mantuvieron juntos.

Y ahora, casi diez años después, seguían siendo tan unidos como antes. Cada uno de ellos había librado su propia batalla para salir de ese planeta infernal, y ahora Anakin iba a romperles la noticia de que tenían que volver, ésta noche.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Yetty sin poder creer lo que oía después de que Anakin les hubiera contado todo lo que le sucedió en el día.

Dex tenía su mirada enfocada en algo invisible, algo lejano, probablemente recuerdos de su infancia lo invadían en éste momento.

- ¿Estás cien por ciento seguro, Anakin? – Remil le preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, Remil – susurró – nadie debe enterarse que nos vamos, así que empaquen algunas mudas de ropa, que sea todo liviano, y díganles a sus maestros que pasaran la noche en mi apartamento. Vayan a la puerta y espérenme ahí.

- Y tú, ¿qué le dirás a tu maestro? – preguntó Dex rompiendo por primera vez el silencio en el que se había puesto a sí mismo.

- Que pasaré la noche en el apartamento de Remil – le respondió Anakin.

- ¿Cómo haremos para pasar al guardia de la puerta? – preguntó Yetty – el maestro Jurok.

- Le diremos que vamos a salir a correr y a entrenar por afuera del Templo – dijo Anakin.

- De acuerdo – dijeron todos.

- Muy bien, chicos – les dijo Anakin – los veo en una hora y media.

Todos partieron a sus apartamentos menos Anakin. Todavía le faltaba una persona a la cual despedirse.

* * *

Barriss llegó al apartamento que compartía con su maestra a las 00:24hs. Podía sentir con la Fuerza que el lugar estaba vacío. Su maestra debía haberse ido a tomar té con el maestro Kenobi, seguro volvería mas tarde. Se había tirado en el sofá de la sala y había prendido el holo-net para ver algo antes de irse a dormir cuando tocaron a su puerta. _¿Quién será a esta hora?_ Pensó. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta pulsando el botón abrir. Del otro lado estaba Anakin Skywalker, y para ser sinceros no se veía para nada bien. Barriss notó en su cara el agotamiento y el dolor. También se notaba que había estado llorando.

- Barriss – él susurró mirándola a los ojos.

- Anakin – ella respondió.

Cuando notó que él no iba a hablar se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Él se sentó en el sofá mirando sus manos y ella se acomodó a su lado. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que ella agarró una de las manos para llamarle la atención.

- ¿Qué pasa? – ella dijo. Él la miro a los ojos intensamente, sus labios se partieron como si quisiera decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió – Anakin, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Mantengo la promesa que te hice desde que estuvimos en Ansion… sólo háblame.

Anakin cerró los ojos y bajó su cabeza. Tomó una respiración bien profunda y la volvió a mirar.

- Barriss… siento que estoy atrapado – él susurró volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

De todas las cosas que la joven mirilian esperaba escuchar de él, seguro que no espera ésta. Podía sentir su sufrimiento a través de la Fuerza como si fuera de ella. Llevó su otra mano debajo de su mentón y le levantó la cabeza. Ella se inclinó hacia delante, situando sus caras a cinco centímetros de la otra. Lo estudió atentamente y empujó un poco contra su barrera mental. Él inmediatamente se resistió pero ella puso sus manos en su cara y lo mantuvo en su lugar, nunca rompiendo el contacto visual. Él la miro y muy lentamente dejó que sus escudos mentales cayeran. Sin embargo, Anakin no dejó que Barriss viera la causa de tanto sufrimiento, era demasiado riesgo dejar que alguien supiera el plan.

Él tomó en cuenta la cercanía en la que estaban sus cuerpos. Podía sentir la respiración de Barriss en su cara y su mirada se desvió hacia su apetecible boca, y sus dolorosas emociones se remplazaron por una intensa necesidad física. Y Barriss parecía haberlo sentido. Anakin lentamente acercó su cabeza hacia la de ella. Ella no se resistió ni alejó su cabeza hacia atrás, así que Anakin prosiguió. Cuando sus labios se unieron pudieron sentir como la fuerza fluía y estallaba entre ellos como una supernova.

Anakin profundizó el beso partiendo sus labios y trazando su lengua sobre el labio inferior de ella, rogándole que le concediera la entrada a su boca, la cual ella cedió.

Él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la trajo hacia él apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Barriss capturó uno de sus labios con sus dientes y procedió a mordisquearlo. Él la empujó hacia atrás aprisionándola contra el respaldo del sillón acomodándose entre sus piernas y poniendo su peso sobre ella.

Se apartaron jadeando cuando sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire y se miraron sin decir nada, nunca cambiando de posición. Justo en ese momento la puerta del apartamento se abrió para revelar a Luminara Unduli con un semblante severo. Los dos jóvenes se apartaron el uno del otro y desviaron sus miradas de la maestra.

- Padawans – reconoció la mujer mirilian.

- Maestra – respondió Barriss.

- Luminara – saludó Anakin.

- Es tarde – dijo mirando a Anakin – ¿no deberías estar en tu apartamento con tu maestro Anakin?

Éste reconoció la indirecta.

- Si, maestra, mil disculpas. Hasta luego – Él dijo levantándose y caminando a la puerta. Cuando llegó a ésta se volvió para mirar una última vez a Barriss – adiós.

Y salió al pasillo en rumbo a su apartamento. Barriss se encontraba impasible, sentada en el sillón esperando a que su maestra dijera algo. Luminara solamente se quedó parada en el centro de la habitación fijando su mirada en la joven. La padawan finalmente no soportó más el silencio y habló.

- Lo que usted vio, maestra-

- Yo sé lo que vi y sentí, Barriss, así que no trates de poner excusas – interrumpió Luminara mostrando simpatía y comprensión en su rostro. Avanzó y se sentó al lado de su padawan – Barriss, debes entender que ceder a tus instintos y deseos no tiene nada de malo, pero debes ser lo bastante inteligente para elegir con quién hacerlo.

- No creo que hubiese llegado tan lejos, maestra – trató de cubrir Barriss sin poder hacer contacto visual con su maestra.

- No estoy regañándote por eso exactamente, Barriss, sino que tu colega no es la mejor opción para éste tipo de cosas – Luminara dijo poniendo una mano encima del hombro de la joven.

- Le prometo que no volverá a pasar, maestra – dijo Barriss levantándose y yendo hacia su habitación – buenas noches.

Luminara la siguió con la vista hasta que la puerta del cuarto se cerró. _Lo que es tener dieciocho años_ pensó con humor y a la misma vez con nostalgia.

* * *

Barriss se encontraba tendida en su cama. El beso que compartió con Anakin la había confundido profundamente. Las sensaciones que había experimentado se sentían prohibidas, indignas de un jedi, sin embargo no podía negar que eran placenteras. Sin duda alguna había disfrutado el beso y todavía lo revivía en su cabeza, lo que no quería admitir era que se sentía atraída hacía Anakin en una manera más que física. Al principio en la misión en la que fueron juntos con sus maestros a Ansion llegó a reconocer que era atractivo pero también arrogante y rebelde, de a poco fue conociéndolo y encontró que era amigable, comprensivo, buen confidente y consejero, y era capaz de sacarte una risa en los momentos más angustiantes. Verlo de la manera en la que se encontraba hace unos momentos le hacía doler el pecho, y trataba de negarlo pero cada vez se hacía más difícil ignorar lo obvio. Lo que Barriss estaba finalmente aceptando era que estaba enamorándose del incontrolable e indomable Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

**Me costó un poco terminarlo pero bueno.**

**Qué les pareció?**


	4. Sin mirar atrás

**Aquí el capítulo 4.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

Cuando Anakin llegó a su apartamento su maestro estaba durmiendo. _Esto hace las cosas más fáciles_ pensó. Fue a su habitación y empacó en una mochila todas las cosas que iba a necesitar en su nueva vida… o mejor dicho su vieja vida. Con pesadez puso dentro de ésta tres mudas de ropa, un par de zapatillas de más, su lightsaber y un par de cosas más.

Ya era hora. Agarró su mochila y con la cabeza en alto y sin mirar atrás, salió del apartamento.

Llegó a las puertas para ver únicamente a Dex esperando.

- ¿Y los demás? – Anakin preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

- Remil me mandó un mensaje y dijo que fue a buscar a Yetti para hacer el cuento de quedarnos en tu apartamento más creíble – le informó.

- De acuerdo, ¿dijo cuanto se iban a tardar?

- Unos quince minutos más – dijo Dex mirando su reloj.

Se sentaron contra la pared fuera de la vista del maestro Jurok para no levantar sospechas. Pasaron sólo dos minutos cuando Dex habló.

- ¿Qué planes hay para cuando lleguemos a Tatooine?

- No lo sé, pero creería que es mejor si nos quedaramos unidos – dijo Anakin mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida – como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?

Dex dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

- Supongo – dijo mirándolo – yo también pienso que deberíamos quedarnos juntos, después de todo Tatooine no debe haber cambiado, sería mejor si podemos cuidarnos las espaldas entre nosotros.

- Estoy de acuerdo en eso – respondió Anakin.

Desde la esquina de su campo visual Dex vio como Remil y Yetti se acercaban. Le dio un codazo a Anakin y éste miró en la dirección indicada para avistar a sus amigos.

- Andando – dijo y se levantaron.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron a la puerta el maestro Jurok los detuvo.

- ¿A dónde van a esta hora padawans? – les preguntó con una mirada sospechosa.

- Vamos a entrenar de noche – respondió simplemente Anakin – corremos por afuera del templo.

- ¿Y para qué las mochilas? – siguió cuestionando el maestro.

- Llevamos agua, toallas y unas zapatillas de repuesto – se metió Yetti.

- Muy bien – dijo Jurok todavía sospechoso – pueden salir.

- Hasta luego, maestro – saludaron los cuatro en perfecto coro y salieron.

Ya afuera todos miraron por última vez el Templo Jedi. Con un despido silencioso fueron caminando hasta el lugar que el Canciller le había indicado a Anakin donde iba estar esperando el transporte que los llevaría a Mos Espa. Cuando llegaron el transporte ya estaba en su lugar y un soldado clon se les acercó.

- ¿Es usted Anakin Skywalker? – le preguntó a Anakin.

- Si – éste le respondió – y ellos son mis amigos.

- Bien – dijo el clon – los estábamos esperando, tenemos que irnos ahora.

- De acuerdo – respondieron todos.

- Por aquí – el soldado indicó.

Los cuatro abordaron y Anakin se sentó del lado de una ventana mirando como su vida se alejaba mientras la nave despegaba y atravesaba la atmósfera. Ya en el espacio el grupo compartió una mirada colectivo mientras la nave hacía el salto al hiperespacio.

* * *

Obi-wan se despertó a las 0600hs. Se aseó y se vistió en su pieza, salió para despertar a su padawan y se dio cuenta de que Anakin no estaba. _Esto es raro_ pensó con preocupación. Decidió llamar al maestro de Remil para saber si se había quedado en casa de su amigo.

- No, Remil me dijo que él se iba quedar en lo de Anakin – respondió Klamatsu, maestro de Remil – hasta pasó a buscar a Jooty.

- No están aquí – replicó Obi-wan.

- Llama al maestro de Dexiery, capaz que a último momento decidieron quedarse ahí – ofreció Klamatsu y colgaron.

Kenobi llamo al otro maestro pero su respuesta fue igual a la que obtuvo del primer maestro:

-No, Dex dijo que se iban a quedar en tu apartamento.

- Pues aquí no están – dijo Obi-wan frustrado – y si hubiesen estado los habría escuchado, no son chicos silenciosos.

- Pues en algún lado tienen que estar, ahora mismo los voy a ir a buscar, tal vez están en los jardines.

- De acuerdo – dijo Obi-wan y colgó.

Alguien llamó a su puerta. _Por favor que sea Anakin_ pensó con esperanza. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la maestra Unduli.

- ¡Luminara! ¿Cómo estas? – recibió el maestro – ¿por casualidad no habrás visto a Anakin?

- Si, anoche lo encontré en mi apartamento con Barriss – respondió sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿No lo viste ésta mañana? - él preguntó ajeno al tono de la maestra.

- No, ¿Qué pasa Obi-wan? – ésta preguntó seriamente cuando notó la preocupación del maestro.

- Anakin no volvió anoche, no sé dónde está. Llamé a sus amigos y ellos tampoco estaban, les dijeron a sus maestros que se quedarían aquí – dijo caminando de aquí para allá, pensando en dónde podría estar su padawan – puedo sentir que Anakin no está en el Templo pero no sé exactamente dónde está.

- Si salieron del Templo el maestro Jurok debió haberlos visto.

- Entonces vamos a preguntarle si los vio – dijo Obi-wan saliendo del apartamento con Luminara en sus talones.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a las puertas Jurok los recibió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Maestro Kenobi! Justamente iba a llamarlo – dijo el otro maestro.

- ¿Por qué? – éste preguntó.

- Iba a avisarle que anoche Anakin y sus tres amigos salieron del Templo diciendo que iban a hacer ejercicio por afuera. Lo más extraño era que venían con mochilas, y el aire parecía pesado entre ellos, los dejé salir pero nunca volvieron – informó.

Kenobi y la maestra compartieron una mirada de preocupación.

- Debemos informarle al consejo de sus misteriosas desapariciones – le dijo el maestro a la maestra.

Agradecieron los datos al maestro y se dirigieron a las cámaras del consejo.

* * *

Los cuatro amigos bajaron del transporte para ser recibidos por un calor seco. Habían llegado al verdadero epítome del contrabando y la criminalidad. Tatooine. Un lugar en donde las pandillas mandan en las calles, la corrupción y el contrabando es el negocio, y los Hutts y el crimen son la ley. Caminaron por las calles de Mos Espa hasta llegar a una tienda que vendía partes donde un asqueroso toydarian estaba sentado afuera tratando de reparar la cabeza de un robot.

- Deja que te ayude con eso Watto – dijo Anakin tomando la cabeza del robot y armándola con rapidez. El toydarian miró con perplejidad al muchacho y preguntó en un pequeño susurro.

- ¿Ani? ¿el pequeño Ani? – dijo. Inmediatamente saltó de su asiento y se mantuvo en el aire a la altura de la mirada de Anakin – ¡si eres tú! ¡Como has crecido chico! ¡Ahora eres todo un jedi, eh!

- Watto – Anakin interrumpió a la criatura - ¿Dónde está mi madre?

El dueño de la tienda bajó su cabeza e indicó a los cuatro a que pasaran.

- Tengo malas noticias muchacho – dijo sentándose detrás del mostrador – los Tusken la asesinaron una mañana, ella venía hacia aquí cuando la gente de la arena decidió saquear Mos Espa, le dispararon en el pecho, murió en el instante, no sufrió.

Anakin no podía creer lo que oía, y tampoco sus amigos, de pronto el silencio cayó en todos ellos, el dolor y la agonía se instaló en sus corazones y mentes. Shimi quería a cada uno de ellos como a su propio hijo y escuchar estas noticias era para nada alentador. Si era posible los cuatro sentían más sufrimiento que antes.

- La enterré apropiadamente con la poca plata que me quedaba – prosiguió Watto – la choza quedó desocupada, si te vas a quedar en Tatooine es toda tuya.

- Gracias Watto – Dex le dijo y él y Remil levantaron a Anakin de la silla en la que se había sentado y lo sacaron afuera – vamos a casa amigo.

No dijeron nada el resto del camino a la choza, cuando entraron fueron recibidos por C-3PO, que inmediatamente reconoció a los cuatro muchachos y se dispuso a prepararles algo de comer y beber. Se sentaron todos en la mesa pensando que iban a hacer para sobrevivir en este duro lugar mientras que se les escapaban las lágrimas y en algunos casos sollozaban por la pérdida de Shimi.

* * *

**Un poco triste el final del capítulo, no? pero se va a ir poniendo bueno, se los aseguro!**

**Sigo con la historia?**


	5. Sobreviviendo

**Ya validé los reviews anónimos! aquí les dejo el capítulo cinco...**

**Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

Después de que Obi-wan dio la noticia la sala quedó en un profundo silencio. El maestro Windu fue el primero en romperlo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que sus padawans no estén? – preguntó severamente a los cuatro maestros parados justo en el medio de la cámara del concejo.

- El maestro Jurok dijo que salieron a la noche para hacer ejercicio y que no volvieron – declaró Obi-wan fijando su mirada en el maestro calvo – no tengo idea de donde pueden estar.

Los doce maestros que conformaban el concejo intercambiaron miradas.

- Sin razón alguna, no desaparecen cuatro padawans – comentó Yoda mientras fruncía los labios pensando – perturbante, esto es.

- Obi-wan, tu dijiste que Anakin habló con el Canciller ayer – dijo Shaak Ti mirando al maestro – quizás él sepa algo que nosotros no.

Kenobi vaciló. _Es cierto_ pensó, Anakin había llegado de hablar con el Canciller con unos cuantos tragos de más y cuando le preguntó qué le había pasado se él había rehusado a responder.

- Ahora que lo menciona, maestra – dijo Obi-wan – creo que tiene usted razón.

- Discrepar en esto no más haremos. Obi-wan, a cargo de la investigación de las desapariciones de los padawans quedará, la maestra Luminara Unduli y su padawan, te acompañarán – intervino Yoda. Luego se dirigió a los otros tres maestros – ustedes, necesitados en el campo de batalla son, regresar ahí deberán.

- Sí maestro – los cuatro dijeron y dejaron la habitación.

Obi-wan se acercó a la maestra Unduli que esperaba fuera de las cámaras.

- El concejo me dejó a cargo de la investigación y tú padawan y tú tendrán que acompañarme – informó sonriendo.

- Muy bien – dijo Luminara empezando a caminar con el maestro rumbo a su apartamento – empecemos a investigar.

* * *

Había caído la noche en Mos Espa. Los cuatro muchachos seguían sentados en la mesa, ninguno diciendo nada, cada uno en su propio mundo, tratando de estar, aunque sea unos minutos, ajenos a la dura realidad. C-3PO daba vueltas alrededor de ellos limpiando y acomodando cosas, aunque nadie le estaba prestando real atención. Ninguno parecía poder asimilar del todo las noticias de la muerte de Shimi, en especial Anakin. Sentía como si la Fuerza se estuviera burlando de él, como si se rebosara de satisfacción al verlo sufrir y hacerlo sentir miserable una y otra vez.

_¡Pero ya no más!_ Pensó con amargura _¡se acabó!_ Si la fuerza quería que se quedara en este asqueroso y corrupto mundo, él iba a sobrevivir como su anterior vida aquí le había enseñado a sobrevivir. Se levantó de la mesa bruscamente, atrayendo las miradas de sus amigos en el proceso, y fue a buscar su mochila.

Sacó todo los créditos que tenía y los puso sobre la mesa. Les indicó a los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Cada uno sacó todos los ahorros que poseían. Aunque se supone que los Jedi no deben tener posesiones, ellos siempre tenían algo para emergencias, ésta era una. Todos juntaron lo que tenían en la mesa. 513 créditos. Era un principio.

- Algo es algo – dijo Yetti tratando de levantar los ánimos.

- Ammm, los créditos no tienen valor aquí, es lo mismo que nada – Dex remarcó lo obvio.

- Ya lo sé, Dex – respondió Anakin mirando a los tres – por eso nuestro primer objetivo es convertirlos en algo valioso.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Dex.

- No lo sé – Anakin admitió poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos – ¿canjeándolos?

- Nadie en este maldito planeta quiere créditos – dijo Remil hundiéndose en su silla.

- Bueno, algo debemos idear – Yetti volvió a tratar de levantar el ánimo. Miró a cada uno a los ojos y prosiguió – ¡Vamos, chicos! Sobrevivimos aquí en nuestra niñez, podemos hacerlo ahora, somos listos, ¡al diablo! Si se trata de sobrevivir somos unos genios a comparación de todos los que se han topado con nosotros durante los años.

El pequeño discurso de Yetti les levantó un poco el ánimo. Si pudieron lograrlo cuando no tenían más que cinco años seguramente lo lograrían ahora. El único pesimista hasta ahora era Dex.

- Aun así, estamos bastantes jodidos – dijo con frustración – nadie nos ofrecerá trabajo, sin importar cuan buenos podamos ser, no nos pagarían por hacer cosas, para eso están los esclavos.

- Encontraremos otra forma para ganar dinero – insistió Anakin.

- ¿Legalmente dices? – siguió Dex – creo que deberíamos dejar la legalidad, después de todo ya no somos Jedis, no estamos atados a hacer el bien ahora.

- Dex – silenció Remil con su tono.

- No, Remil – intervino Yetti – él tiene razón, si queremos vivir en este mundo tenemos que olvidarnos de todo lo que aprendimos siendo jedis. No hay espacio para la legalidad en este lugar.

- Tienen los dos razón Remil – Anakin dijo mirándolo – por más que nos duela, por más que no nos guste en este lugar somos nosotros o ellos. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Remil parecía indeciso sobre qué hacer, si responder a su instinto o hacer los que le enseñaron en el templo. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos y en ellos vio resignación, dolor y cansancio. Finalmente concluyó, _si la fuerza nos trajo aquí que ella se ocupe de enmendar todos los desastres que hagamos y dejemos aquí en el futuro._

- De acuerdo – aceptó – si así es como van a hacer las cosas, postulo el barrio "SLC" como el centro de operaciones.

Compartieron una buena risa y empezaron a exponer varias ideas que pudieran ayudarlos a ganar un poco de comida y dinero.

* * *

El primer lugar al que se decidió ir fue al despacho del Canciller. Si alguien sabía algo de lo que le había pasado a Anakin y a los otros padawans era el Canciller. Cuando llegaron a la oficina el guardia los hizo pasar. El viejo estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con su espalda a los dos maestros jedi.

- Maestro Obi-wan… lo estaba esperando – dijo dándose vuelta con indiferencia. El aludido respondió con una mirada de incredulidad.

- ¿Esperándome? ¿Por qué, si se puede saber?

- Me temo que ya ha advertido la ausencia de su aprendiz y otros tres jóvenes más – dijo bajando la cabeza – una pena.

- ¿Cómo es que usted sabía de las desapariciones de los cuatro padawans? – Luminara fue directo al grano.

- Temo decir que fue mi idea – respondió alzando la vista hacia los maestros – y temo que no puedo revelar mas información, por la seguridad del joven Anakin y sus amigos.

- ¡No puede no hablar! – intervino Kenobi – ¡si usted sabe algo debe hablar!

- Creo que las razones de sus partidas van a ser bastante obvias después de la reunión que tendré ahora con el senado, le sugiero que la atestigüe, responderá a muchas de sus preguntas – dijo levantándose e indicándoles la salida – lo único que puedo decirles es que los cuatro padawans están seguros fuera de territorio republicano.

Cerró la puerta después de sacar a los maestros de la oficina dejándolos afuera.

- ¿Qué rayos-cómo es posible que nos haya echado a nosotros de su oficina? – pensó en voz alta el maestro mirando a la puerta por la que habían salido.

- No creo que sea momento para pensar en eso Obi-wan, vamos a las cámaras de debate a presenciar esa reunión – ordenó Luminara guiando el camino.

* * *

Obi-wan y Luminara miraban horrorizados.

- Declaró entonces válido el proyecto de ley Nº 596 por mayoría de votos – anunció el Canciller con tristeza, pero si fueras a preguntarle a el maestro jedi Obi-wan Kenobi el diría que era falsa.

- Así que es por esto que huyeron – Luminara dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con pena, esa, diría el maestro, no era una falsa tristeza.

- ¿Por qué no nos pidieron ayuda? – preguntó Kenobi a nadie en particular.

- Quizás porque de verdad no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer – respondió la maestra.

- Tenemos que encontrarlos y traerlos de vuelta – declaró el maestro dándose vuelta y caminando hacia la salida seguido por la maestra.

- Pueden estar en cualquier parte del borde exterior ¿Por dónde empezar a buscar? – preguntó Luminara – ¿Tatooine?

- No creo que hayan ido a Tatooine, hay muchos recuerdos ahí, sería muy doloroso – replicó Obi-wan – empecemos a investigar cómo se fueron.

- De acuerdo.

Salieron del edificio del Senado y se dirigieron a los puertos a buscar información.

* * *

Barriss no podía creer lo que estaba viendo por el holonet.

Todos aquellos que sean oriundos de tatooine deberán presentarse en la estación de policía más cercana – informaba el periodista.

_Anakin_ fue el único pensamiento que Barriss lograba formar en su cabeza. Salió de su apartamento y se dirigió al de él. Cuando llegó tocó la puerta varias veces pero nadie atendió. Sacó su comunicador y llamó a su maestra.

- Maestra ¿está usted con el maestro Obi-wan y Anakin? – preguntó con esperanza.

- De hecho estoy solamente con el maestro Kenobi – Luminara respondió a través del comunicador – necesito que nos esperes en el apartamento del maestro Kenobi, tenemos una nueva misión, nosotros ya estamos en camino.

- De acuerdo, maestra – respondió la padawan y prosiguió a sentarse al lado de la puerta a esperar a los maestros y, con suerte, a Anakin.

* * *

Cuando los maestros llegaron, veinte minutos después, abrieron la puerta y entraron al apartamento sentándose en los sillones. Le explicaron la misión a Barriss, que por el momento se encontraba en una especie de shock por la noticia de la desaparición de Anakin, y leyeron datapads y registros de salida de Coruscant hacia el borde exterior para tratar de establecer hacia donde habían huido los cuatro muchachos.

* * *

_(Tres meses después)_

Todavía no había ninguna pista, y esto frustraba a Obi-wan. Había intentado numerosas veces intentar llegar a su padawan a través de su vínculo pero parecía que el joven trataba de esconderse y se le hacía imposible alcanzarlo. ¿Dónde estás Anakin? Llamó a través del vínculo. No hubo respuesta. El maestro jedi se sentó en la mesa del apartamento que antes compartía con su padawan y se perdió en los recuerdos de todas las bromas y líos en los que se había metido su padawan extraviado y consecuentemente él.

* * *

Robar no era algo de lo que Anakin se sintiera orgulloso, pero en éstas circunstancias el hecho de robar 3.000 Wuipipi de unas barracas de venta de esclavos liderado por los Hutts era algo por lo que el joven muchacho se sentía muy orgulloso. Ahora se encontraba corriendo por la Avenida principal de Mos Espa (Avenida Tatoo), pasada media noche, con Dex, cargando la bolsa de dinero robado y con tres "policías", si es que se la puede llamar así a la patética excusa de seguridad huttense, persiguiéndolos.

- ¡Maldita sea, Dex! ¡Corre! – Anakin urgió desde unos metros más adelante que el otro chico.

- ¡Estoy intentándolo pedazo de bantha! ¡Pero recuerda que tienes piernas más largas! – le gritó Dex acelerando el paso en un intento de igualar la velocidad de Anakin.

- ¡Sólo apúrate! – éste le contestó.

Ya habían corrido siete cuadras tomando atajos y callejones pero aún no conseguían perder a los persecutores. Anakin dio un giro tan cerrado en la esquina que casi hizo que Dex siguiera de largo de sorpresa y siguió corriendo como un condenado hasta un callejón de 100mts que conectaba la calle paralela a la avenida con uno de los barrios más pobres de Mos Espa. El movimiento fue correcto, los hombres de Gardulla no se atrevieron a atravesarlo. Los barrios del oeste de Mos Espa no son lugar para cualquiera, menos para un grupo de tres servidores de los hutts. Ellos eran despreciados por la clase media y baja por esclavizarlos y mantenerlos a su merced de modo que Anakin y Dex se adentraron por los pasajes y calles del barrio "Libertad" para cruzar hasta el barrio SLC donde se encontraba su guarida para este tipo de casos en la cual podían esconderse hasta que la "tormenta" pasara.

- ¡Los perdimos, Anakin! – Dex gritó bajando la velocidad - ¡ya relájate un poco!

- De acuerdo – respondió Anakin aminorando la velocidad hasta llegar a un paso rápido junto a su amigo – tienes que mejorar un poco la resistencia, amigo, o te van a atrapar algún día.

- Si, si, me pondré a entrenar cuando estemos en un lugar seguro Anakin – dijo mirando el reloj – por cierto, estamos llegando tarde.

- Si, ya sé, Yetti debe estar volviendo loco con su preocupación a Remil.

Los dos rieron alegremente a la imagen y continuaron caminando por el barrio. Aunque por el momento se habían librado de los hutts todavía estaban en territorio ajeno, no pertenecían a ese barrio, por más que tuviesen varios amigos en la zona las pandillas enemigas abundaban, por lo tanto una pelea callejera por dominio territorial estaba en la mesa. Todo parecía calmo, no se escuchaba ningún sonido, sólo los ocasionales disparos o la música de algún que otra cantina o antro, pero mejor era no dejarse confiar de la quietud ya que se la confunde muy fácilmente por el ojo de la tormenta. Cruzando la Avenida La Paz se encontraba el barrio que albergaba seguridad para los dos jóvenes, el mencionado anteriormente, SLC. En la interjección de la avenida y la calle Los Moradores los esperaba Jaskta cruzado de brazos y apoyado en un poste. Era un muchacho de quince años que habían conocido a la semana de su llegada a Tatooine. Tenía el pelo castaño y ojos oscuros, era de tez pálida, flaco y de estatura normal para su edad. Anakin fue el que lo introdujo al grupo. Una noche estaba en el Bar de Don Mario y el chico estaba sentado en la barra con un vaso de alcohol en la mano, Anakin se le sentó al lado para pedir algo para tomar y empezaron a hablar. Así de simple. El muchacho resultó ser un leal compañero de "guerrilla", cuando había problemas siempre se paraba a favor de Anakin, Dex, Yetty o Remil así que lo integraron al grupo como uno de los suyos.

- Ya era hora de que llegaran – dijo Jaskta dejando su lugar en el poste para pararse derecho – Yetty no dejaba en paz a Remil así que me mandó aquí a asegurarme de que al menos llegaran al barrio.

- Todavía no entiendo cómo es que Yetti sobrevive en éste tipo de lugar – comentó Dex sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo bufar a Jaskta.

- Nos tiene a nosotros – respondió Anakin empezando a caminar por Los Moradores.

Reanudaron la caminata cinco cuadras hacia dentro, cuando llegaron al cruce de la calle Ministro Masar doblaron a la izquierda y siguieron tres cuadras por la misma hasta encontrarse con la Diagonal Oeste, por ella caminaron dos cuadras hasta llegar a un pasillo de cinco metros de ancho a mitad de cuadra. Éste se metía hacia dentro de la manzana y a su vez se cruzaba con otros pasillos de tres metros, algunos incluso más angostos, que conformaban una red de canales amplia, perfecta para despistar perseguidores, o bien, perderse uno mismo. Ellos siguieron por el principal hasta el cruce con el quinto pasillo. Doblaron a la derecha en éste y lo siguieron hasta una puerta. Anakin se acercó y tocó tres veces, hizo una pausa y volvió a tocar una sola vez más. La puerta se abrió para revelar un bláster apuntado perfectamente a la cabeza de Anakin.

- ¡Remil, ya baja eso! – protestó Anakin alejando el bláster de su cara y entrando en la guarida - estás volviéndote paranoico, ¿lo sabías?

- Y tu descuidado Anakin – el respondió con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta después de que los tres entraron.

* * *

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia!**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, pregunta, crítica o cumplido, con gusto escucharé y responderé...**

**Saludos...**


	6. Reencuentro y confesión

**Aquí el capítulo seis.**

**Ya estoy escribiendo el siete así que atentos a las actualizaciones :D**

**Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

No había pasado un día sin que Barriss pensara en Anakin, el recuerdo del beso que compartieron hace tres meses seguía fresco en su memoria. Lo extrañaba terriblemente, lo quería de vuelta en Coruscant con ella, pero él todavía no aparecía. La investigación no había dado frutos, no había cabos sueltos ni pistas, ningún lugar por donde empezar. Decidió ir a los archivos a buscar información y sacó el registro de Anakin. Empezó a leer su historia y vida anterior al Templo ausente del mundo alrededor de ella. Cuando iba por la mitad se acordó de una parte específica de una conversación que tuvo con él una noche en Ansion.

_(Flashback)_

_- Igual, no creo que dure mucho más en el Templo – dijo Anakin. Los dos estaban sentados en el piso alrededor de una fogata, solos, sus maestros habían ido a registrar el perímetro._

_- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó ella desconcertada._

_- No lo sé, siempre me meto en líos y provoco "desastres" – dijo haciendo la seña de comillas con los dedos lo cual hizo que Barriss se riera – en cualquier momento se van a hartar y me van a expulsar._

_- ¿Qué piensas hacer si te expulsan?_

_- Lo primero que haría seria volver con mi madre – dijo con su mirada al frente, perdida en algo lejano – le debo mucho y no pienso olvidarme de ella._

_(Fin flashback)_

_Eso es_ pensó saltando de su asiento _Tatooine_. Corrió hacia su apartamento y armó una mochila con todas las cosas que iba a necesitar. No tenía tiempo de llamar a su maestra o a Obi-wan ya que le habían dicho que iban a salir a tomar algo y que volverían tarde así que les dejó una nota informando lo que iba a hacer. Afortunadamente recordó que los créditos no servían en Tatooine así que agarró algunas cosas de valor que podía canjear como joyas o relojes y bajó hacia el hangar. Tomó la primera nave que vio, la encendió y atravesó la atmósfera, una vez hecho esto puso las coordenadas y dio el salto al hiperespacio.

* * *

Era la 01:00hs a.m., los maestros decidieron dejar el bar para ir al apartamento de Luminara a tomar un té. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por… nadie. El apartamento estaba vacío y había una nota en la mesa. La maestra mirilian camino hacia la mesa y tomó la nota y la leyó en silencio. Cuando terminó se dio la vuelta hasta estar enfrentada con el maestro

- Tenemos que agregar otro nombre a la lista de padawans perdidos – le dijo y le entregó la nota, éste la leyó y alzó la vista con frustración.

- Lo sabía – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – Anakin ya le contagió la rebeldía.

* * *

La nave de Barriss salió del hiperespacio cinco horas después. El arenoso planeta se extendía frente a ella. La padawan llevó su nave hacia éste y aterrizó en un puerto. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era encontrar la tienda de repuestos en donde Anakin solía trabajar. No fue fácil, después de probar con siete tiendas y haberle preguntado indicaciones a por lo menos quince personas, dio en el clavo.

Una criatura enana con alas estaba sentada detrás del mostrador. _Watto_ pensó.

- Hola – Barriss le llamó. El toydarian se percató de su presencia y voló por encima del mostrador hasta su lado.

- Buenos días, ¿en qué la puedo ayudar? – dijo con esa falsa cordialidad que sólo un vendedor desesperado logra dominar.

- De hecho sí – ella respondió – busco a Anakin Skywalker.

- Amiga de Anakin ¿eh? – dijo mirándola detenidamente - ¿una jedi?

- Sí – la padawan replicó.

- Me temo que no hay mucho que pueda hacer para ayudarla, el lugar en donde se encuentra no es seguro para andar visitando – dijo volviéndose a sentar.

- Soy una jedi – presionó Barriss mostrando su lightsaber – si hay alguien que puede afrontarlo soy yo.

El toydarian pareció vacilar pero al final cedió.

- De acuerdo, pero necesitarás un guía, ese barrio no es para jovencitas – dijo levantándose y extendiendo su mano abierta en un claro gesto de limosna – y los guías no trabajan gratis.

Barriss metió su mano en el bolsillo interior y sacó un anillo plateado.

- Es muy valioso, le aseguro que cubrirá la paga – dijo simplemente. Watto lo examinó detenidamente en su mano por un momento.

- Muy bien, tenemos un trato – dijo levantándose y empezando a acomodar cosas – sólo espera a que cierre la tienda y te llevaré con Anakin.

La joven mirilian asintió y se dispuso a esperar a que el dueño cerrara el lugar.

* * *

Después de la corrida y el robo, la pandilla quedó exhausta, pero no lo suficiente como para no festejar. Trajeron alcohol, comida y varias cosas. Se sentaron y charlaron, gritaron, hicieron bromas y hasta cantaron. Dex fue el único esa noche que consumió más que alcohol y comida, se inyectó una dosis de Neutron Pixie, una droga que producía euforia y éxtasis. Los demás se quejaron y le pidieron a Dex que no la usara, todos menos Anakin. Sería una mentira si él negara que nunca la hubiera usado. En las primeras semanas, a diferencia de los demás, su sufrimiento era acentuado por la pérdida de su madre y buscaba formas de opacar el dolor, las drogas fueron una de las tantas. Pasaba las noches en las cantinas teniendo relaciones de una noche con mujeres y drogándose para aumentar las sensaciones, pero sobre todo, para olvidar en qué planeta estaba y por qué.

No fueron las mejores semanas de su vida, pero seguro había aprendido de ellas. Las drogas no son la solución a los dolores o problemas emocionales, si bien pueden ayudar con los físicos, es preferible no abusar. Él ciertamente abusó de ellas, y lo habían llevado a discusiones con sus amigos, afortunadamente perdonadas, y casuales peleas en bares, una de las cuales le había dejado una cicatriz que iba desde unos dos centímetros arriba de su ceja derecha hasta dos centímetros por debajo de su ojo derecho y otras dos de apenas dos centímetros en su mejilla izquierda, una horizontal y la otra vertical, todas causadas por un vibrocuchillo. Mientras reían él se puso a mirar a su amigos. Ciertamente habían cambiado. Remil tenía el pelo un poco más largo y aún conservaba su trenza de padawan, su cara tenía rasgos más adultos y sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo que tenían algunos meses atrás, parecían haber envejecido años en tan sólo semanas.

Yetti estaba saliendo de la pubertad a los dieciséis años, y su actitud parecía haber cambiado, era más objetivo y razonaba mucho mejor que antes, Anakin creía que el ambiente lo había obligado a madurar más temprano, era siempre la voz razonante del grupo en situaciones de emergencia y sabía cómo llegar a acuerdos sin el uso de la fuerza física. Digamos que, si le queríamos poner un nombre, era el pacifista del grupo.

Dex a los diecisiete años ya era adulto. Se veía completamente cambiado, su pelo estaba mas largo y tenía un piercing en su lengua, varios tatuajes y demás. Era el que siempre acompañaba a Anakin en "misiones" ya que, después de Anakin, era el más adaptado físicamente y tenía más talento que los demás.

Anakin definitivamente había cambiado, eso no lo podía negar, su pelo había crecido unos tres centímetros y era abundante, no había rastros de su antiguo corte padawan, y se había cortado su trenza. Al igual que Dex, se había hecho un piercing pero en el costado izquierdo del labio superior, tenía también dos tatuajes. Uno era una banda de líneas negras que se cruzaban entre sí y que rodeaba su brazo, y el otro se encontraba en su omoplato derecho, era como si una criatura de tres garras le hubiera rasgado la piel para dejar asomar a un dragón de ojos amenazantes. Remil lo había escogido, decía que era un simbolismo de la fuerza interior de Anakin. Como ven Remil era una persona que se destacaba en lo poético, Anakin, sin embargo, decía que más bien eran habladurías y que su tatuaje no era nada más que pintura negra en su piel.

Sin duda alguna todos habían cambiado, eran muy diferentes a lo que eran cuando eran padawans, la "línea" entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal ya no era definida, ahora más bien la línea separaba lo que uno tiene que hacer para sobrevivir y lo uno no tiene que hacer para sobrevivir. Anakin se consideraba un hombre con suerte de tener amigos como Remil, Dex, Yetti y Jaskta, pero aún así sentía algo perdido. _Barriss_ pensó con nostalgia. La extrañaba, y no pasaba un día sin que pensara en ella, quería tenerla a su lado, besarla y tocarla hasta que no poder respirar… pero si algo te enseñaba la vida, es que los sueños no se cumplen. Anakin aflojó sus escudos mentales y le susurró a la fuerza una silenciosa plegaria _Barriss, te extraño._

* * *

Barriss se encontraba en la entrada de un callejón oscuro y cerrado. Watto la había traído hasta ahí para después decirle que no daría un paso más. Le dio exactas indicaciones para llegar hacia el lugar donde supuestamente estaría Anakin y se fue. La joven padawan tomó una respiración profunda y entró en el callejón. No estaba desierto, en él había personas durmiendo en el piso, algunos fumando o inyectándose cosas desconocidas para ella, y otras que se encontraban apoyadas en las paredes y la observaban mientras pasaba. Al llegar al quinto pasillo dobló a la derecha tal como le indicó el toydarian. Se encontró con un pequeño patio con botes de basura y cajas y una persona sentada en el umbral de la puerta donde se suponía que ella debía tocar.

Reconoció a la persona de inmediato. _Jooty_ pensó para sus adentros. Él la miró, sin reconocerla, como si la hubiese oído y se paró sobresaltado sacando su bláster y apuntándolo hacia ella.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con el rostro duro - ¿Qué quieres?

- Busco a Anakin, Jooty – ella dijo dejando que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente en una pequeña sonrisa.

Yetti, reconociendo la voz, bajo lentamente su bláster.

- ¿Barriss? – preguntó incrédulo y con su respiración empezando a acelerarse – ¿eres tú, de verdad?

- Sí, y necesito ver a Anakin – ella repitió.

- Sí, si seguro – dijo él abriendo la puerta e indicándole que pasara.

Entraron y subieron una escalera hasta otra puerta, cuando entraron fueron recibidos por Remil y Dex jugando a las cartas en una mesa ratona, tomando cerveza de jawa, riendo y bromeando, ajenos a la nueva persona en la sala. Yetti se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención. Los otros dos miraron en su dirección algo confundidos para después levantarse tambaleándose y exclamando a la misma vez.

- ¡Barriss!

- Si ella esta aquí, pero podemos hacer preguntas después – interrumpió Yetti antes de la esperada lluvia de preguntas – ¿dónde esta Anakin?

- En su cuarto – respondió Dex apuntando a un pasillo en la esquina de la sala.

Yetty le hizo un gesto que implicaba que avanzara, y que no sería interrumpida. La pandilla sabía que algo había pasado entre Anakin y Barriss antes de que se fueran, y que Anakin dolía al no estar a su lado, así que nadie hablaba del tema.

- Toma el pasillo, última puerta a la izquierda – dijo Yetti sentándose en un sillón de la sala uniéndose al juego de cartas y enviándole miradas a Dex y a Remil para que hicieran lo mismo.

La padawan asintió y se metió en el pasillo.

* * *

La fiesta había terminado para Anakin. Jaskta se había retirado diciendo que se iba al bar de Don Mario, Yetti se había ido a afuera diciendo que quería tomar un poco de aire, Remil y Dex se pusieron a jugar a las cartas pero estaban tan borrachos que Anakin no creía que ninguno de los dos estuviesen jugando el mismo juego y tanto pensar en los cambios que tuvieron que hacer en sus vidas lo habían deprimido hasta el punto de querer estar solo. Se despidió de sus amigos pretendiendo estar cansado, se fue a su dormitorio y se recostó en su cama fantaseando cómo sería su vida si nunca hubiesen tenido que dejar el Templo. Siguió pensando lo mismo por media hora hasta que sus ojos se fueron cerrando con verdadero cansancio. Rodó y se puso en una posición entre acostado boca abajo y de costado con su espalda enfrentando la puerta, y se relajó hasta que llegó a un estado de dormitación. Luego de unos minutos hubo un ligero llamado a su puerta. No era uno de los chicos, de eso estaba seguro, hubieran entrado sin avisar de ser así. La puerta se abrió despacio y pudo sentir que alguien se deslizaba dentro de su habitación. Demasiado cansado como para siquiera descubrir quién era, desde su posición habló.

- Si vas a hacer alguna broma, Dex, espero que seas más rápido para huir de lo fuiste ésta tarde – dijo molesto.

- No voy a jugarte ninguna broma, Anakin – respondió una voz que Anakin tanto anhelaba oír.

- ¿Barriss? – preguntó sentándose en la cama con un movimiento brusco para mirar a la joven mirilian que estaba parada a un costado de su cama – ¿cómo…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta, se había quedado sin palabras. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. _¿Será un sueño?_ Pensó.

- No es un sueño, Anakin, estoy de verdad aquí – aseguró Barriss al escuchar sus pensamientos.

Anakin se desenredó de sus sábanas y se paró enfrente de ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Ella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¡Barriss! – el repitió con alegría abrazándola – te extrañé tanto.

- Yo también – confesó ella susurrando en su cuello - ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme?

- Barriss… - empezó él a evadir la pregunta.

- No – lo cortó ella alejando su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos pero sin romper el contacto entre sus cuerpos – pude haberte ayudado, podrías haberle dicho al consejo, ellos podían haberte protegido…

- No – interrumpió suavemente él – no podían.

- ¿Sabes cómo me heriste huyendo de esa manera? – preguntó ella sintiendo un nudo en su garganta – quería negarlo pero no podía seguir engañándome… me enamore de ti…

- No sabes cuanto me dolió a mí haber huido, haberte dejado… sufría ante el recuerdo de nuestro beso sabiendo que no estaba a tu lado para poder compartir otro – dijo él poniendo nuevamente sus manos en sus mejillas – la agonía de no poder tocarte… pero supongo que uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

- Aún no me has perdido – dijo ella inclinando su cabeza y uniendo sus labios con los de él.

El beso era increíble. Al igual que la primera vez, la fuerza fluía entre ellos con gran intensidad. Barriss profundizó el beso entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de Anakin, a lo que éste respondió acariciando con sus manos la espalda de Barriss, avanzando desde su cintura para arriba, haciéndola estremecer. Ella retiró sus manos de su pelo para rodear su cuello con sus brazos y traer su cuerpo, si era posible, más cerca. Ambos se separaron cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo insoportable pero no desenredaron el nudo en el que se habían convertido sus cuerpos. Se miraron a los ojos y Anakin declaró desde lo más profundo de su alma apoyando su frente en la de ella.

- Te amo, Barriss.

- Te amo, Anakin – respondió ésta.

* * *

**Se volvieron a encontrar! jeje**

**Qué les parece hasta hora?**

**review review review review**


	7. Ahí tienes tu respuesta…

**Costó un poquito pero en fin! aquí esta el capítulo siete!**

* * *

**Capítulo siete**

Después de la confesión de amor, los dos jóvenes enamorados se sentaron en la cama a charlar de los eventos que habían trascurrido los últimos tres meses.

- Tu maestro te hecha de menos – Barriss comentó sosteniendo su mano en las de ellas y analizando sus líneas y curvaturas – está frustrado porque no puede encontrarte.

- ¿Cómo me encontraste tú? – preguntó él en voz baja, la cual Barriss encontraba seductora pero no lo comentó.

- Recordé lo que dijiste cuando hablamos esa noche en Ansion – respondió ella levantando su mirada para fijarla en sus ojos – dijiste que si alguna vez el consejo te expulsara irías a Tatooine a ver a tu madre.

- Cierto – dijo él.

Anakin sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho. _Shimi_. Cada vez que su madre era mencionada las heridas sepultadas en su corazón se reabrían, y cada vez era más dolorosa que la anterior. Barriss notó el cambio de humor en Anakin y decidió preguntar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió poniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

El joven dudó sobre si hablar del tema o mejor olvidar que siquiera había sido traído a colación, pero al mirar a los ojos de la mujer mirilian decidió que la verdad era diez veces mejor que los rodeos.

- Mi madre fue asesinada cuatro meses atrás – dijo él, lagrimas empezando a acumularse en sus ojos amenazando con salir – la gente de la arena la mató antes de que pudiera verla.

- Lo siento – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla – no quise-

- No es tu culpa – interrumpió él ofreciendo un atisbo de sonrisa – no sabías.

Barriss le sonrió no con más entusiasmo que él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Anakin suspiró y se recostó hacia atrás en la cama abrazando a Barriss y trayéndola con él hacia una posición más cómoda. Acarició suave y lentamente con una mano su espalda y ella abrazó su cintura con sus brazos y se relajaron hasta que el cansancio los dominó y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

El maestro jedi Obi-wan Kenobi y la maestra jedi Luminara Unduli se encontraban orbitando en las afueras del planeta Tatooine en un pequeño crucero. Al encontrar la nota de Barriss no perdieron tiempo en contactar el Concejo e informarles el plan de acción. Si la padawan tenía razón, en este maligno planeta encontrarían a los padawans perdidos.

- El puerto nos dio luz verde para aterrizar – informó Luminara desde el asiento de copiloto.

- De acuerdo – dijo el maestro llevando la nave a través de la atmósfera del planeta – aquí vamos.

Cuando desembarcaron los recibió un calor extremo. El viento era caliente y no había rastro de humedad en el ambiente. _Éste es el verdadero infierno_ pensó Obi-wan mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Si bien él estuvo en el planeta una vez, nunca se había adentrado a la ciudad de Mos Espa, y a decir verdad no la encontraba para nada agradable. Era sucia, hedionda y alguna de la gente que merodeaba por allí podía ser descrita igual que la misma.

- Debemos encontrar un negocio de repuestos – explicó el maestro a la maestra – allí era donde trabajaba Anakin cuando era pequeño, el dueño quizás pueda decirnos algo sobre su paradero.

- ¿Anakin trabajaba cuando tenía nueve años? – preguntó Luminara con curiosidad mientras caminaban en busca de la tienda.

- En realidad desde mucho antes – reflexionó Obi-wan con un dejo de tristeza en su voz – nació siendo un esclavo.

- Ya veo – respondió la mujer mirilian sintiendo la tristeza del maestro a través de la Fuerza e instantáneamente sintiéndose mal por haberla causado – lo bueno es que los jedi lo rescataron.

- Ese es un punto de vista – reconoció Kenobi – pero Anakin nunca encajó como jedi, era muy sensible y emotivo, se metía en peleas y era un completo rebelde, nunca supe por qué… hasta ahora, viendo ésta ciudad empiezo a comprender por lo que debe haber pasado para sobrevivir a tan temprana edad.

- Eso es verdad – asintió la maestra pensando profundamente – pero, por lo que vi en Ansion, creo que es más capaz que nosotros juntos para ingeniárselas para sobrevivir.

- De eso no hay duda – respondió el maestro sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Continuaron caminando por las calles de la ciudad hasta dar con una tienda de repuestos. Entraron y fueron recibidos por un Besalisk que los saludó amigablemente.

- ¿Qué están buscando extranjeros?

- Estamos buscando a un toydarian, su nombre es Watto y es dueño de un negocio de repuestos – habló Obi-wan.

- Hmm – rezongó el Besalisk – Watto está en la otra punta de la cuidad, calle Labestra, si lo ven díganle que Adreo lo anda buscando, me debe dinero.

- Lo haremos – dijo Obi-wan frustrado, aparentemente el único lazo que mantenía unidos a los habitantes de éste planeta era el dinero.

Salieron de la tienda y buscaron algún trasporte que los llevara a la calle Labestra. Una vez allí se encontraron con un toydarian fuera de un taller de reparaciones maldiciendo en huttense a un cliente que se estaba yendo.

- Parece que es nuestro día de suerte – comento Luminara mientras se acercaban.

El toydarian tomó nota de los extraños acercándose a él y los miró reparando en las túnicas de los maestros.

- Buenos días – saludó kenobi – ¿es usted Watto?

- ¡Más jedis, eh! – bufó la criatura – escuchen, sea lo que sea que haya hecho el muchacho, yo no tengo nada que ver.

Obi-wan y Luminara intercambiaron una mirada.

- ¿Más jedis? – preguntó el maestro.

- Sí, ayer vino otra, de su especie, creo – dijo Watto señalando a la maestra.

_Por supuesto, Barriss buscaría también la tienda en la que trabajó Anakin_ pensó para sus adentros el maestro.

- ¿Ella preguntó por Anakin? – inquirió Kenobi al toydarian.

- Sí, si lo hizo, me preguntó si yo sabía dónde se encontraba – respondió.

- Y usted qué le contesto – se metió la maestra.

- Le mostré el camino – dijo Watto simplemente.

- ¿Dónde está Anakin? – demandó el maestro.

- Ya no me volveré a arriesgar entrando en ese barrio, jedi, le sugiero que busque otro guía – dijo retirándose pero siendo retenido por Obi-wan.

- Si no quiere ir háganos un mapa – volvió a demandar – o sufrirá las consecuencias de la ley.

Watto pareció dudar pero la mirada del maestro lo silenció y accedió.

- Muy bien, síganme.

Se metieron dentro del taller y esperaron a que Watto terminara el mapa.

- Aquí tienen – dijo entregándoles el pedazo de papel dibujado – ¡y no vuelvan!

Los dos maestros dieron media vuelta y se dispusieron a seguir las instrucciones.

* * *

Barriss se despertó para encontrarse sola en la cama. Se incorporó y miró alrededor de la habitación buscando alguna señal de su amante. Cuando se iba a levantar para buscarlo volteó su cabeza al escuchar un sonido proveniente de la puerta, ésta se abrió revelando a un Anakin mojado con una toalla en su cintura.

- Siento haberte dejado sola – dijo sonriendo, entró y cerró la puerta tras él – pero debía ducharme después de todo un día de trabajo.

- Ya lo veo – dijo ella admirando su cuerpo.

Tomó nota de que no era el cuerpo de un muchacho lo que estaba viendo sino el torso de un joven hombre. Tenía los músculos bien definidos y su piel se veía agradable al tacto. Barriss también notó dos tatuajes, uno en su brazo y otro en su espalda.

- Te hiciste tatuajes – comentó mientras Anakin caminaba por el cuarto buscando ropa para ponerse.

- Sí, también un piercing – dijo sentándose a su lado y mostrándoselo – ¿Te molestan?

- No – dijo ella acercándose a él – si es posible… te hacen más sexy.

- Ah – respondió él acercando su cabeza a la de ella - que bueno.

Puso sus labios sobre los de ella y comenzó a besarla lenta y sensualmente. Barriss rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y trajo su cuerpo cerca del de él haciéndolo suspirar en el beso por de las sensaciones. Éste la empujó hacia atrás cayendo encima de ella en la cama. Barriss desenredó sus brazos y llevó sus manos a su musculoso pecho acariciando la piel expuesta. De repente Anakin se separó y se sentó en la cama con un movimiento brusco, Barriss lo siguió con una mirada inquisidora en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada y confundida.

- Es que… - empezó él sonrojándose, Barriss podía sentir su vergüenza a través de la fuerza – de pronto me doy cuenta que estoy desnudo.

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa y la miró con una sonrisa pícara. Ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que hablaba y su vergüenza se sumó a la de él. Había estado besándose en una cama con un hombre que literalmente no traía ropa puesta salvo por una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Afortunadamente un llamado a la puerta los sacó de la incomodidad que se había creado en sólo segundos.

- Anakin, necesito que salgas de ahí ahora mismo – llamó con urgencia Remil – tenemos una situación aquí.

- Ya salgo – respondió Anakin asumiendo su rol de líder sin siquiera saberlo.

- Te dejo solo para que te cambies – dijo Barriss saliendo de la habitación no sin antes ofrecerle una sonrisa que fue devuelta por él.

Anakin se cambió rápido poniéndose una remera blanca mangas cortas y unos jeans gris oscuro con unas zapatillas blancas y negras, se peino dejándose un pequeño jopo y una cresta y el pelo hacia adelante. Salió de su habitación y cruzó el pasillo para ser recibido en la sala por Remil, Dex, Yetty, Jaskta y Barriss.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó al ver las caras de su grupo de amigos.

- La policía de los hutts está buscando a los perpetradores del robo de ayer – informó Jaskta.

- Eso era de esperarse – contestó calmadamente Anakin.

- Sí, pero hay patrullas haciendo cateos en el barrio – contra atacó jaskta.

Anakin reevaluó la situación. Los Hutts no entraban a los barrios del oeste, menos enviaban patrullas a hacer cateos, el sector oeste era uno de los pocos de los lugares a los que los Hutts temían. Éstas noticias sin duda alguna eran alarmantes.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto Jaskta? – preguntó Anakin.

- Anoche en lo de Don Mario entró un escuadrón entero y nos hizo tirarnos a todos en el piso, buscaron en la parte de atrás y a los clientes por cualquier indicio de culpabilidad en el incidente – contó el aludido – no sé bien que esperaban encontrar.

- ¿Te registraron? – siguió inquiriendo Anakin.

- Sí, pero no encontraron nada que les llamara la atención, aunque vuelvo a recalcar que no sé que estaban buscando – respondió.

Anakin ponderó un plan de acción y las variantes del mismo en su cabeza. Los demás esperaron pacientemente a que su líder hablara. Éste caminó hacia la ventana y movió ligeramente la cortina para espiar con un solo ojo los alrededores de la guarida y el barrio.

- ¿Anakin? – preguntó Remil impaciente al observar a su amigo.

- Nos vamos ésta noche hacia la casa de mi madre en el centro ¿de acuerdo? – dijo.

- De acuerdo – respondieron los demás tatooinenses.

Se sentaron y se dispusieron a tomar un desayuno para empezar el día. Barriss se excusó y salió de la sala para tomarse una ducha dejando a los chicos solos. Éstos se encontraban sentados en la mesa. Yetti y Jaskta charlaban animadamente de lo que el último hizo la noche anterior en el bar de Don Mario y Dex estaba clavando un vibrocuchillo a la mesa para después sacarlo y repetir la acción una y otra vez a un paso lento y deprimente mientras Remil, tomando su té, observaba como si estuviera hipnotizado como el vibrocuchillo se clavaba efectivamente en la mesa y dejaba su marca en ésta. Anakin se encontraba en la misma situación que Remil, miraba engrosado cómo el cuchillo iba y venía en la mano de Dex y se preguntó si sería tan fácil clavarlo en el pecho de una persona atravesando hueso y carne. Decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dispuso a mirar a través de la ventana la actividad del barrio. Un hombre caminaba por la calle en su campo de visión a través de la ventana, justo cuando iba a salir de dicho campo dos muchachos lo agarraron por detrás y demandaron algo, probablemente dinero o posesiones. El hombre se resistió y uno de los chicos sacó un vibrocuchillo y arremetió contra el hombre clavándole el arma blanca en su pecho efectivamente atravesando hueso y carne. La víctima cayó y los dos asaltantes corrieron fuera de su campo de visión. Una voz en su cabeza habló en un tono oscuro que lo hizo sentir culpable _ahí tienes tu respuesta._

* * *

**El final fue bastante oscuro pero quería demostrar un poco cuan siniestras son las calles de Tatooine.**

**Diganme qué les parece, sigo subiendo capítulos?**


	8. Tragedia y escape

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo siete!**

**Acá les dejo el ocho...**

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

Luminara y Obi-wan llegaron hasta el barrio SLC para encontrarlo sitiado. Las entradas estaban custodiadas con policías huttenses y no dejaban entrar a nadie, los que salían eran registrados por, lo que ellos suponían, sospecha de armas o drogas. Nos acercamos a un negocio que se encontraba enfrente de la salida para juntar información.

- Buenas tardes – saludó el maestro al dueño que se encontraba afuera de su local – sería tan amable de explicarnos qué esta pasando.

- Los hutts están buscando a una pandilla que se robó unos 3.000 wuipipi de un cuartel de venta de esclavos – dijo el hombre riéndose – lo único que saben es que son del barrio SCL.

- ¿Por eso están registrando a todos los que salen? – Luminara preguntó mientras miraba la entrada del barrio al igual que Obi-wan.

- Sí, pero no los van a encontrar así, la pandilla actuó como si fuera un comando, tenían información y una táctica bien definida, eran astutos… sabían muy bien lo que hacían – dijo mirando la entrada – pongo mis apuestas en la banda de Skywalker.

La maestra y el maestro giraron sus cabezas bruscamente hacia el hombre al escuchar el nombre del padawan.

- ¿La banda de quién? – preguntó Kenobi.

- De Skywalker – repitió el hombre mirándolo – son astutos y conocen el barrio como la palma de su mano, no hay duda de que son ellos si los asaltantes eran de éste barrio.

- Gracias por la información – dijo la maestra y le hizo un gesto al maestro para que la siguiera al local de bebidas de al lado – sentémonos y esperemos a ver si sale alguien conocido.

- De acuerdo – respondió éste poniéndose su capucha – será mejor que nos cubramos, no queremos que se asusten y salgan corriendo.

- Tienes razón – asintió la maestra poniéndose la suya y pidiendo unas bebidas a un mesero.

Se sentaron y esperaron mientras charlaban bajo la luz de los tres soles del mediodía.

* * *

Era mediodía y Yetti estaba preparando algo para comer. Anakin decidió ir a su cuarto y descansar la vista por un rato, el día prometía ser largo. Justo cuando se había acostado en la cama la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Barriss entró con un vaso de agua en su mano, se sentó y se lo ofreció.

- No has comido ni bebido nada desde que te despertaste, con este calor es fácil deshidratarte – dijo mirándolo.

Anakin se incorporó y tomó el vaso de sus manos y dio un largo sorbo. Al terminar el vaso suspiró y la miró. Observó su cara detenidamente, grabando en su mente cada línea y curva de ésta. Barriss se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada.

- ¿Qué miras así de embobado, Skywalker? – preguntó ella con un tono burlón.

- Me fascina lo hermosa que eres – dijo él con pasión – todo en ti asalta mis sentidos… tu carácter, tu actitud, tus ojos… tu boca… tu piel…

Al decir esto su mirada se concentró en sus labios, parecían estar llamándolo, gritándole que la besara, que cediera a sus deseos carnales, a la necesidad de tocar su piel y sentirla. Inconcientemente se inclinó hacia delante hasta quedar a milímetros de su cara. La respiración de Barriss era acelerada, posiblemente porque sentía sus emociones y deseos, los cuales la afectaban de la misma manera que a Anakin. La temperatura en la habitación parecía haber subido, de repente la ropa que traían puesta parecía sofocarlos. Anakin luchaba por controlar el tumulto de emociones que sentía pero finalmente no pudo más y recorrió el trecho faltante a sus labios. El beso fue como ningún otro. Los otros que habían compartido eran románticos, sensuales y cariñosos, éste era urgente, acalorado y pasional. Anakin la empujó hasta recostarla en la cama posicionándose encima de ella. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y exploró su boca con su lengua. Barriss no se quedó atrás, con sus manos tomó el borde de la remera de Anakin y tiró de ella hasta pasarla por encima de su cabeza y sacársela de un tirón exponiendo el torso de éste. Pasó su mano por su pecho y continuó hacia abajo por sus abdominales y volvió hacia arriba hasta su cuello. Anakin gemía entre besos al sentir sus caricias. Él puso sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura, se incorporó y con sus manos desató su túnica y la arrojó a un lado inclinándose sobre ella para devorar su boca nuevamente. Él metió su mano por debajo de la remera de ella y empezó a subir por su abdomen haciendo que Barriss jadeara. Justo cuando empezaba a levarle la remera hubo un llamado a la puerta.

- ¡Anakin, Barriss! – gritó Dex desde el otro lado de la puerta – la comida está lista.

Anakin la miró con sus ojos azules y lentamente se alejó de ella para después bajarse de la cama y ponerse nuevamente su remera. Barriss siguió el ejemplo y volvió a atarse su túnica.

- Lo siento – murmuró él sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella confundida acercándose a él.

- No quiero apurarte a nada – dijo Anakin todavía sin mirarla – y siento que me aproveche al besarte de esa manera-

- Anakin – interrumpió ella levantando su mentón obligándolo a mirarla y poniendo una mano en su hombro – yo no me resistí… es más, quería seguir, pero sería mejor que vayamos más lento y que nos tomemos las cosas con calma.

- Si, también creo lo mismo – dijo él sonriendo – vayamos a comer.

Barriss sonrió y de la mano salieron de la habitación y fueron hacia la sala.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comer levantaron la mesa y Remil preparo té y café. Mientras, los otros empacaron todo lo que deberían llevar a la casa de Anakin. Éste al mismo tiempo empezó a dar órdenes.

- Remil, tú, Yetti y Barriss van a ir directo por la entrada del barrio, Dex, Jaskta y yo no podemos ser registrados porque llevaremos el dinero así que tendremos que correr en el momento en que se pongan a registrarlos a ustedes – informó – ¿entendieron?

Todos asintieron.

- De acuerdo – dijo Anakin y consultó su reloj – en una hora nos vamos.

Cuando tuvieron todo empacado salieron afuera a la calle y se repartieron las mochilas. Anakin se colgó en el hombro la que traía los wuipipi y caminó junto con Dex y Jaskta unos cuantos metros detrás de Barriss, Remil y Yetti hacia la salida principal del barrio.

* * *

Los maestros ya llevaban dos horas sentados en la pequeña cafetería, y todavía no había ninguna novedad.

- Propongo que entremos al barrio a escondidas – dijo el maestro impacientemente, algo que no se espera ver de Obi-Wan Kenobi El Negociador.

- Paciencia, amigo – respondió divertida la maestra – empiezas a sonar como tu padawan.

- Lo digo enserio – dijo mirándola – podemos camuflarnos en la Fuerza y tomar prestado un speeder el cual también camuflarlo con la Fuerza.

- No es una mala idea – dijo ella pensándolo – pero, ¿por qué el speeder?

- Si tuviésemos que escapar o perseguir a alguien sería de gran ayuda – dijo él sonriendo.

- De acuerdo – respondió la maestra levantándose de su silla – manos a la obra.

Salieron del local y se escondieron en un callejón, con la ayuda de la Fuerza se camuflaron en ella y fueron hacia donde había un speeder estacionado en un lugar donde no había gente.

- Démonos prisa, no queremos que la gente vea un speeder desaparecer de la nada – dijo la maestra.

Costó un poco pero lograron hacer invisible el vehículo y subieron adentro. Lo encendieron y volaron sobre la gente a casi cuatro metros de altura. Iban callados para que nadie los oyera y con el speeder a baja velocidad para que la gente no se percatara del sonido de un motor arriba de sus cabezas, aun así el trasporte era bastante silencioso. Cuando estaban llegando a las puertas Luminara sintió una presencia familiar.

- ¡Mira, es Barriss con dos de los padawans desaparecidos! – dijo la maestra silenciosamente – ¡y atrás de ellos vienen Anakin y el otro padawan con un chico!

Barris, Remil y yetti se acercaron a la entrada donde fueron detenidos por la policía que empezó a registrarlos.

Anakin se dio vuelta y miró a sus dos compañeros dando la señal, con un movimiento rápido y brusco se largaron a correr pasando a los policías y sus otros tres amigos.

- ¡Alto! – el policía huttense gritó y empezó a perseguirlos sacando su bláster.

Obi-wan llevó el speeder hacia delante rápido, pero aun así silenciosamente, y los siguió.

- ¿Lo ves? te dije que un speeder sería útil - dijo el maestro.

Los tres tatooinenses corrían con agilidad esquivando gente, vehículos y animales. Dex iba en la retaguardia, Jaskta en el medio y Anakin al frente con la mochila en su hombro.

- ¡Deténganse o disparo! – el hutt rugió tratando de apuntar su bláster a los tres fugitivos - ¡Alto!

- ¡Dex, apúrate! – gritó Anakin mirando a su compañeros.

- ¡No jodas con eso ahora, Anakin! – gritó éste enojado.

- ¡Cállense y corran! – gritó Jaskta apurando a los dos.

Los tres apuraron el paso y trataron de perder a los dos policías. Anakin dio un giro brusco en la esquina y corrió por una calle que ascendía hacia un edificio abandonado, Dex y Jaskta lo siguieron hasta éste. Anakin se tiró sobre la puerta deteriorada derribándola con su peso, entraron y corrieron por dentro del edificio esquivando muebles y basura. Los policías también entraron y se dispusieron a disparar.

Obi-wan disminuyó la velocidad del speeder maldiciendo en voz baja y rodeó la estructura para encontrar a Anakin, Dex y Jaskta saliendo por la puerta trasera hacia un descampado. Saltaron el cerco con avidez y corrieron a campo traviesa por éste. Los maestros sólo podían ver impotentes como el hutt aprovechaba la oportunidad y apuntaba su arma disparando un tiro que fue efectivo. Anakin sintió la bala viniendo hacia él antes de que impactara pero aun así no tenía ninguna opurtinidad de esquivarla o bloquearla. Sintió un dolor terrible en su hombro que lo hizo soltar un gruñido pero siguió corriendo a pesar de sentir líquido caliente deslizándose por su brazo desde su hombro.

- ¡Anakin! – gritó Jaskta al presenciar lo que pasaba.

No se pudo contener, paró de correr, se dio vuelta y sacó su bláster apuntando a los policías, los cuales apuntaron a éste.

- ¡Jaskta, no! – gritó Anakin desesperado - ¡sigue corriendo!

Ya era tarde, antes de que el muchacho pudiera jalar el gatillo el hutt disparó dándole un tiro mortal en el pecho.

- ¡Jaskta! – gritó nuevamente Anakin al ver caer al suelo a su amigo.

- ¡No! – gritó Dex sacando su propio bláster disparándole en el estómago al policía que había disparado y dándole en la cabeza al segundo que venía atrás.

Anakin corrió tan rápido como le permitía su herida hasta Jaskta y se arrodilló a su lado presionando la herida de éste tratando de detener el sangrado. El muchacho tenía dificultades para respirar y Anakin podía sentir su signatura desvaneciendo en la fuerza.

- ¡Jaskta, no te vayas! – dijo Anakin tratando de impedir que cerrara los ojos.

- No-o pu-e-e-do – dijo entrecortadamente tratando de hablar.

- Jaskta tienes que luchar – dijo Dex apareciendo a su lado - ¡no te vayas ahora, maldita sea!

- Ya- dej-a d-de- gri-ta-ar – dijo tratándose de reír a duras penas pero fallando al sentir el dolor que le provocaba – me- tienen- q-que d-dej-jar ir…

- No – dijo Anakin sacudiendo la cabeza – no te voy a dejar ir.

- Si- tie-tienes que ha-ce-hacerlo – dijo tristemente.

Jaskta cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la penumbrosa paz de la muerte. Dex dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y se paró tirando se bláster lejos mientras soltaba un grito agónico para después caer de rodillas sollozando con su cabeza entre sus manos.

Anakin solamente quedo estático mirando la cara de su compañero. _Quince años_ pensó con amargura _sólo un niño_. Su vista se empezó a nublar, probablemente por la pérdida de sangre causada por su propia herida, pero no se dignó a levantarse. Un ruido producido a unos metros de él desvió su atención y vio como el policía que le había quitado la vida a su amigo intentaba incorporarse.

Una repentina ola de ira se apoderó de él mientras tomaba el bláster de su compañero caído y se dirigía tambaleándose hacia el homicida. Kenobi paró el speeder a cinco metros de éste y se dispuso a salir para hacerse presente pero la maestra lo detuvo.

- Párate – demandó Anakin al oficial en un tono amenazadoramente bajo.

El hombre lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y pánico en su rostro e intento alejarse de él.

- ¡Cobarde! – Anakin rugió pateándolo en la herida - ¡que te pares!

El hombre intentó hacerlo pero a lo máximo que llegó fue a arrodillarse. Anakin apuntó el arma entre los ojos del oficial mientras que sentía como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

- Era sólo un niño – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – sólo un niño.

Su mano empezó a temblar mientras intentaba apretar el gatillo, pero una parte de él, la parte que aún era jedi, le dijo que la venganza estaba mal, que esto era un fusilamiento. Anakin le pegó en la cabeza con la culata del arma, lo que tiró al hombre al piso, y se cayó de rodillas en el suelo odiando su vida. Otra vez su vista se empezó a nublar y sintió como sus extremidades empezaban a dormirse. Sirenas empezaron a escucharse indicando la cercanía de más policías. Dex agarró la mochila con el dinero, se paró y corrió hasta Anakin tratando de pararlo sin tocarle la herida.

- Vamos, Anakin – dijo entrando en pánico al ver que éste no parecía responder – ¡tenemos que irnos!

Cuando logró pararlo empezó a empujarlo para que corriera. La adrenalina decidió aparecer y Anakin se olvidó de su herida y corrió con energía seguido de Dex, sin embargo lo que no pudo olvidar fue la cara de su amigo tirado en el suelo, muerto a causa de un tiro por la espalda.

* * *

**Otro final oscuro! y sí, maté a Jaskta, perdón si a alguien le gustaba el personaje pero su objetivo en la historia era ése.**

**Todavía les sigue gustando?**

**Sigo insistiendo, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en preguntar!**

**review review review review review**


	9. Punto de ruptura

** Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios! Me alegra que les guste la historia!**

**Abajo el capítulo nueve...**

**Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**

Al cruzar el descampado siguieron corriendo quince minutos más. Los dos maestros los seguían sin ser notados. Pararon a unas cuantas cuadras del centro, eran las cuatro de la tarde y debido al extremo calor no había nadie afuera de sus casas. Anakin se sentó en el cordón de la calle y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Miró su hombro para inspeccionar su herida y se dio cuenta de que todo el costado derecho de su remera blanca estaba teñido de rojo. Dex se sentó a su lado con la mirada perdida, consumido totalmente por sus pensamientos. Lo único que ocupaba sus mentes era Jaskta. Todos los buenos momentos que tuvieron con él, las bromas, las risas, las peleas en los bares, la camaradería… ya no lo volverían a ver. _Era sólo un niño_ repetía Anakin en su cabeza _es mí culpa, esa bala tendría que estar en mi pecho, Jaskta no se la merecía, él era un chico bueno_ pensó con dolor es _mí culpa, él era sólo un niño_. Miró hacia delante a la distancia y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Levantó su brazo derecho para ver su reloj y sintió una punzada de dolor en su hombro. De repente recordó la gravedad de la herida, ahora que la adrenalina se había esfumado no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

- Tenemos que ir a casa a hacer que Barriss te trate eso – dijo Dex mirándole el hombro – perdiste mucha sangre.

- De acuerdo – dijo Anakin tomando la mano que Dex le ofreció para levantarse.

- Tenemos que llegar antes de que la gente empiece a salir de sus casas – dijo apurándolo – ni siquiera en Tatooine se puede pasar por alto a un sujeto con la mitad de su remera ensangrentada.

* * *

Después de que Anakin, Dex y Jaskta salieran corriendo, Remil apuró a Barriss y a Yetti para que salieran del barrio. Llegaron a la casa de Shimi y se metieron adentro donde fueron recibidos por C-3PO. Remil le dijo que preparara comida y bebidas y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana esperando divisar a sus otros tres amigos. Barriss se sentó con Yetti en los sillones y charló con él sobre su vida y demás. No habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando Remil se paró de un salto desde su lugar en la ventana y le ordenó a 3PO urgentemente.

- 3PO, prepara el cuarto de Anakin y lleva toallas, gasas y desinfectante – dijo corriendo a la puerta y saliendo, no sin antes ordenar – no salgan.

Barriss y Yetti se levantaron de los sillones al oír esto, la primera dio un paso para seguir a Remil pero el segundo agarró su brazo para detenerla mientras negaba con la cabeza. Por la puerta entraron Remil y Dex arrastrando con sus brazos arriba de sus hombros a un Anakin casi inconciente e incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

- ¡Anakin! – exclamó Barriss corriendo a su lado - ¿Qué paso?

- La policía nos alcanzó – informó Dex sombríamente llevando al herido a su cuarto y recostándolo en la cama.

Barriss intentó sacarle la remera pero cuando movió su hombro Anakin soltó un grito de dolor.

- Necesito una tijera – dijo ella desatando la curandera en sí.

Remil se la entregó y la mirilian hizo un corte en el borde inferior y rajó la remera con sus manos para ver la herida.

- Dame agua, gasas, un trapo con bacta, unos parches de bacta y unas vendas – volvió a pedir.

Remil asintió y fue en busca de ellas. Dex y Yetti se quedaron dentro del cuarto mirando como Barriss trabajaba sobre la herida presionando con sus manos sobre ésta para detener el sangrado. De repente, Yetti, pareciendo haber salido del estupor, se dirigió a Dex.

- ¿Dónde esta Jaskta? – preguntó.

Dex se quedó callado con su vista fija en su amigo.

- No lo logró – dijo sin emoción alguna en su voz

Yetti se quedó en silencio, sin poder asimilar lo que oía, Barriss por el otro lado se quedó mirando a Dex sin poder hablar. Justo en ése momento Remil volvió al cuarto con lo que Barriss había pedido y reparó en las expresiones de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con preocupación.

- Jaskta no lo logró – Yetti repitió lo que Dex había dicho sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

Remil los miró a cada uno de ellos y su vista se posó en Anakin.

- Hoy vamos a hacer duelo por Jaskta y por nadie más – dijo dándole a Barriss las cosas – tenemos que curar a Anakin, y hay que ser fuertes por él en este momento, el que no se sienta lo suficientemente apto para la tarea en éste instante que salga por la puerta, no necesitamos que Anakin se angustie al sentir nuestras emociones, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron. Yetti salió, Dex se sentó en una esquina de la habitación, y Remil y Barriss se pusieron a curar la herida. Cuando terminaron el segundo sacó a Dex de la habitación para hablar con él y la padawan se quedó sola con Anakin. Ella acarició su rostro y su pelo, de vez en cuando él hacía algún gesto de dolor o gemía a causa de éste. De repente, Anakin se despertó soltando un grito de dolor. Barriss lo mantuvo en su lugar y trató de calmarlo.

- No te muevas o va a doler más – dijo – trata de relajarte.

- No – dijo él empezando a llorar e intentando levantarse de la cama pero sin tener éxito al ser retenido por la mujer mirilian – ¡fue mí culpa!

- ¿Qué fue tu culpa? – preguntó ella sin entender.

- Jaskta – dijo él dejando de moverse para mirarla – ¡fue mí culpa, yo debería haber recibido esa bala, no él!

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó ella volviendo a acariciar su cara y su pelo.

- Íbamos corriendo y el policía me disparó en el hombro, Jaskta se dio vuelta para dispararle pero el policía fue más rápido – dijo entre lágrimas – ¡yo debería haber muerto, él era sólo un niño!

- No digas eso – dijo ella – si tú hubieses muerto, ¿qué haría yo sin ti?

- Hubieses estado mejor sin mí – dijo él alejando su mirada de la de ella – todo el que se me acerca termina lastimado.

- Ya deja de culparte – dijo la padawan, ésta vez más firme, tomando su cara entre sus manos para hacer que la mirara – no fue tu culpa, de lo único que tienes que preocuparte ahora es de sanar para que la muerte de Jaskta no sea en vano.

- No lo será – dijo él mirándola con determinación – la muerte de Jaskta no será en vano, te lo prometo.

* * *

Los maestros se encontraban fuera de la casa a la que Dex y Anakin habían entrado. En la última cuadra del camino Anakin se había debilitado tanto que colapsó y tuvo que ser arrastrado por Dex y Remil hacia dentro.

- Creo que ya es momento de que nos hagamos presente, Luminara – dijo el maestro mirándola.

- Y yo creo que es una mala idea – respondió ella devolviendo su mirada – ya hay demasiado caos en sus vidas, démosles un poco de tiempo para que se acomoden, dos maestros en sus puertas ya sería demasiado… además de que serviría si todavía no podemos traerlos de vuelta a coruscant, la ley no fue abolida.

- De acuerdo, esperaremos – el maestro acordó – pero cuando el momento llegue, nos haremos presentes.

- Prometido – respondió la maestra volviendo su vista para vigilar la casa.

* * *

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad de Mos Espa.

- No sería muy sabio que te levantes todavía – Yetti trató de hacer entender a Anakin.

- Ya estoy aburrido, Yetti – rezongó éste – estuve en ésta maldita cama todo el día.

- ¡Sólo estuviste recostado cinco horas! – exclamó Yetti con frustración.

- También creo que sería mejor que descansaras – dijo Barriss desde la puerta.

- Tú me conoces Barriss – dijo levantándose y poniéndose una remera negra, haciendo muecas al mover su hombro – no puedo quedarme en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

- Sí, sí lo sé – dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Anakin salió de su cuarto junto con sus amigos y se sentó en un sillón de la sala. Barriss se acomodó a su lado recostándose en él y Yetti se sentó enfrente de ellos.

- ¿Jugamos Sabacc? – preguntó el más chico de los tres.

- Bueno – accedió Anakin, luego miró a Barriss - ¿sabes jugar?

- No – dijo ella – pero me conformo mirando.

- Por mí está bien – dijo Yetti repartiendo las cartas.

Jugaron por un buen rato. Yetti se fue a dormir y dejó a los dos enamorados solos.

- Vamos afuera – dijo Anakin guiándola hasta afuera, no sin antes sacar una cerveza de jawa del refrigerador – y tomemos algo de paso.

Salieron y se sentaron en el escalón de la puerta con sus costados pegados, él en el lado derecho y ella en el izquierdo. Sin saberlo, los dos jóvenes eran observados por sus maestros. Éstos seguían camuflados en la Fuerza y escuchaban y veían atentamente la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Anakin destapó la botella y tomó un largo trago de la fría bebida.

- ¿Quieres? – le preguntó a Barriss ofreciéndole la botella.

- No gracias – dijo ella mirándolo con detenimiento.

El fingió no sentir su mirada pero antes de que pasara un minuto su incomodidad habló.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó devolviendo su mirada.

- Me fascina lo hermoso que eres – dijo ella divertida, él sonrió ante la inesperada broma.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y unió sus labios en un beso sensual. Ella movió sus labios lentamente contra los suyos y continuaron así unos segundos hasta que se separaron sonriendo.

- ¿Qué opinas de eso? – preguntó él alzando su mentón con orgullo.

- Nada mal, Skywalker – dijo ella riéndose – nada mal.

El se rió también y tomó otro trago de cerveza apoyando su espalda contra el marco de la puerta. Barriss se deslizó y terminó con su espalda apoyada contra su pecho. Él la abrazó con ambos brazos dejando la botella a un costado. La noche era clara y tranquila, no se escuchaban los ocasionales disparos ni la música de bares o clubes. Todo se encontraba relativamente tranquilo. Los maestros seguían observando la escena con entendimiento y compasión. _Amor joven_ pensó Luminara mientras los observaba. _El apego está prohibido_ pensó Obi-wan con desaprobación pero a la misma vez simpatía.

Barriss trató, sin poder lograrlo, de disimular un bostezo, Anakin lo notó y se paró levantándola en el proceso.

- Vamos a dormir – dijo él abrazando su cintura y caminando hacia adentro – fue un día largo y mi hombro todavía me molesta.

Ella asintió y se dejó llevar hasta su cuarto. Anakin abrió la puerta y entró cerrándola después de que Barriss entrara. Se sacó la remera y se acostó boca abajo en la cama. Esperó a que Barriss se acostara pero nada pasó. Volvió la cabeza en su dirección y vio que la mirilian no se había movido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mirándola.

- No tengo nada para ponerme para dormir – dijo ella.

- Ah – contestó él levantándose y yendo a su armario, sacó una remera suya y se la entregó – ponte ésta.

- Gracias – agradeció ella agarrándola.

Él se volvió a acostar boca abajo cerrando los ojos. Escuchó como Barriss se cambiaba y sintió como el colchón se movía ante el peso de una nueva persona. Abrió los ojos para observarla y se encontró con otro par de ojos azules mirándolo. Su remera se veía sexy en ella, le tomó todo el autocontrol que tenía para no besarla desesperadamente. Ella se acercó a su cuerpo y puso su cara en su cuello respirando profundamente, no sintiendo sus emociones o simplemente ignorándolas.

- Buenas noches, Anakin – dijo abrazándolo.

- Buenas noches, Barriss – respondió él abrazándola.

* * *

Los maestros se encontraban afuera mirando la puerta por la que la joven pareja había desaparecido. Obi-wan no lo podía creer, esperaba una cosa así de Anakin, era temerario, impulsivo, y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y apegos, pero de Barriss… simplemente era increíble. Se sentía traicionado por su padawan, pero no sabía muy bien por qué, si por haber tirado por la borda su futuro como Jedi o por haber ignorado totalmente su entrenamiento. Luminara por otro lado parecía haberlo previsto desde la noche que los interrumpió en su apartamento justo antes de que Anakin desapareciera junto con sus amigos. Sin duda no podía culpar a Barriss por su fijación en el joven, Anakin era un ser bastante interesante, tenía sus defectos como cualquier persona, pero aun así tenía muchas virtudes. A lo largo de la misión en Ansion descubrió que era un hombre bastante competitivo y engreído pero aun así muy humilde y respetuoso, sin duda un verdadero enigma. Y Barriss, por supuesto, lo encontraba atractivo a la vista y tacto. _El apego está prohibido_ pensó la maestra _pero hay algunas personas que no están programadas para aceptar ésa regla. _Justo en ése momento salió Dex fumando con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Se sentó en el mismo escalón que la anterior pareja había estado y se dispuso a pasar el rato sólo con sus pensamientos. _Esto será interesante para mencionar a su maestro _pensaron los maestros mirándose. Lo que no esperaban era que Anakin saliera y se le uniera tomando un cigarrillo y una botella por su cuenta.

- Vamos a tener una larga charla cuando volvamos a Coruscant, padawan – musitó Obi-wan para luego hacer silencio y espiar junto con la maestra a los dos muchachos.

* * *

Anakin se encontraba bien despierto en su cama abrazado a Barriss. No podía dormir, todavía pensaba en Jaskta… y en su maestro y el Templo. Decidiendo que no podría dormir si se quedaba en la cama pensando se levantó despacio y en silencio, sin despertar a Barriss, salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con la puerta de la casa abierta. Frunciendo el ceño en confusión fue hacia la puerta para ver a Dex sentado en los escalones de ésta, tomando y fumando. Él lo miro y palmeó el lugar disponible a su lado.

- Únete al club de los buena onda – dijo dex sarcásticamente.

Anakin se sentó y Dex le pasó una botella y un cigarrillo. Anakin los tomó destapando la botella y prendiendo el cigarrillo para luego aspirar una bocanada de humo.

- Déjame adivinar – comentó Dex fijando su mirada en Anakin – Jaskta.

- ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? – preguntó Anakin mirando al frente – era demasiado joven como para estar en una pandilla.

- No fue tu culpa Anakin, Jaskta hubiese terminado en una pandilla tarde o temprano, quizás no hubiese caído de la misma forma, pero hubiera caído de todos modos – replicó el más joven tomando un trago de cerveza – quizás su destino en ésta patota fue menos cruel que el destino que hubiese tenido de haber participado en otra.

- Quizás sí, o quizás no – respondió el otro tomando un trago de su cerveza – pero aún así no tendría que haber formado parte de una banda.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer, Anakin? – preguntó Dex enojándose y parándose - ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

- ¡Quiero volver atrás! – respondió Anakin parándose furiosamente y midiéndose con su propio amigo - ¡Quiero que todo sea como antes! ¡Sin sufrimiento, sin peleas, sin drogas y sin muerte! ¡Sólo nosotros, bromeando y pasando el rato, sin tener que preguntarnos si sobreviviremos a la noche para volver a empezar de cero el día siguiente!

- ¡Pues no puedes tener eso! – respondió Dex empujándolo violentamente con sus manos – ¡La vida no es justa, si lo fuera todo sería al revés, nosotros estaríamos en Coruscant charlando sobre estupideces y los malditos políticos estarían aquí pudriéndose y matándose unos a otros por un pedazo de pan!

- ¡Hey! – gritó Remil saliendo de la casa para separarlos y evitar que se mataran a golpes – ¡Paren ya los dos!

Logró prevenir que se acercaran lo bastante como para atinarse algún puño pero no logró evitar que se siguieran gritando.

- ¡Crees que no lo sé? – le respondió Anakin tratando sacar del camino a Remil para llegar hasta Dex - ¡Crees que no sé que la vida no es justa? ¡Toda mi vida vengo repitiéndome eso, cada vez que estuve frente al Consejo, frente a Watto, frente a los Hutts, toda mi maldita y miserable vida!

- ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de discutir! – Remil gritó empujándolos a los dos lejos del otro - ¡Entiendo que los dos estén emocionalmente agotados por todo lo que está pasando, pero no es razón para desquitarse entre nosotros! ¡Somos todos amigos, y si nos peleamos entre nosotros no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir!

Los dos parecieron calmarse pero aún así Anakin se dio la vuelta y caminó calle abajo alejándose con un paso furioso.

- ¡Anakin! – llamó Remil dando un paso en su dirección para ir a buscarlo.

- Déjalo – dijo Dex agarrándolo del brazo – dale tiempo… y espacio.

Dex entró y Remil lo siguió dudoso hacia adentro. Los maestros sin embargo, bajaron del speeder dejando de esconderlo en la fuerza y a pie se dispusieron a seguir a Anakin.

* * *

**No hubo mucha acción en este capítulo pero quería mostrar cómo está afectando al grupo la muerte de alguien cercano.**

**Qué les parecio?**

**Si se tomaron la molestia de leerlo dejen un review :)**


	10. La primera vez

**Costó terminar pero acá les dejo el capítulo 10...**

**Lo dejo posteado hoy porque a partir de mañana no podré subir más capítulos hasta la semana siguiente.**

**Que lo disfruten...**

**/*/*/*/*ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE RATING **M** Uso de drogas y escenas sexuales. /*/*/*/***

* * *

**Capítulo diez**

Anakin estaba furioso, pero a la misma vez se arrepentía de haberle gritado de esa manera a Dex. Sí no se hubiese metido Remil seguramente habrían terminado mal. Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido de pelearse con sus propios amigos, él sabía que eso no era viable en lo más mínimo, sin embargo lo había hecho. _Soy un estúpido_ pensó con amargura _de no haber sido por esos malditos senadores no estaríamos aquí_ _pudriéndonos_. Siguió caminando por las calles de Mos Espa hasta llegar al barrio SLC. Por suerte los hutts ya no lo tenían sitiado. Cruzó la Avenida la Paz y fue directo al Bar de Don Mario. Entró y se sentó en la barra. Los maestros se subieron sus capuchas para ocultar sus rostros, entraron y se sentaron a una mesa de distancia del padawan dentro del alcance auditivo. Uno pensaría que dos individuos encapuchados dentro de un bar no pasarían desapercibidos, pero en Mos Espa era muy común, de hecho los maestros no eran los únicos, del otro lado del salón un grupo de gente murmuraba entre ellos escondidos dentro de sus túnicas.

- ¡Anakin! – saludó Don Mario del otro lado de la barra - ¿Cómo estas?

- Hola, Mario – saludó Anakin abrazándolo y dándole la mano – bien, ¿y tú?

- Bien, muchacho – dijo sacando un par de vasos - ¿Qué te puedo servir?

- Dame un poco de licor de namana – pidió Anakin sacando su billetera para pagarle.

- No – dijo Mario deteniéndolo – tú sabes que aquí no pagas, muchacho.

- Vamos, Mario – dijo Anakin indignado ofreciéndole nuevamente el dinero – tengo que pagar.

- ¡He dicho que no! – respondió el dueño haciéndole guardar la billetera y entregándole el trago – no voy a cobrarle a alguien que le debo mi vida, ahora bebe, va por la casa.

Anakin agradeció con un gesto de su cabeza a su amigo y comenzó a beber. Don Mario fue hacia la mesa de los maestros y les preguntó educadamente qué querían.

- Dos vasos de cerveza estarían bien – dijo Obi-wan dentro de la seguridad de su capucha.

- De acuerdo – dijo el otro y fue a buscar sus bebidas.

Se las llevó a los maestros y volvió a la barra para hablar con Anakin.

- Dime, muchacho – dijo éste acercándose a Anakin – ¿es cierto de lo que andan hablando en el barrio?

Anakin lo miró con curiosidad mientras tomaba un trago de su copa.

- ¿De qué andan hablando? – preguntó con precaución.

- De qué tú robaste el dinero que los hutts andan buscando – respondió Mario en voz baja.

- Sí, es cierto – dijo Anakin mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera oyendo, su mirada se posó en dos individuos encapuchados a una mesa de distancia de él.

- ¿También es cierto… lo de Jaskta? – preguntó con temor y tristeza el más viejo haciendo volver la mirada de Anakin hacia éste.

- Sí… es cierto – respondió él volviendo a tomar de su copa.

- Esos hutts… ya van a caer por todos sus crímenes – juró Don Mario saliendo de la barra para recibir unos pedidos de clientes.

Anakin continuó bebiendo hasta terminar su tercer vaso y decidió retirarse despidiéndose de su amigo y saliendo del bar. Obi-wan dejó un poco de dinero en la mesa y junto con la maestra salieron del bar y caminaron detrás de Anakin con sigilo y evitando ser vistos. Éste caminó por la avenida unas cuadras hasta girar a la derecha y llegar al Parque central, se sentó con aire pesado y de piernas cruzadas en el poco pasto que crecía en el árido planeta y se dispuso a pensar. Unduli y Kenobi se ocultaron a unos metros detrás de un arbusto. Un chico de diecisiete años se le acercó a Anakin.

- Te ves mal – le dijo – ¿quieres comprarme algunos Death Sticks?

Anakin lo miró dudoso. No conocía al muchacho, pero por el temblor de sus manos podía deducir que era un drogadicto. Por un lado su mente le decía que era peligroso comprarle ese tipo de cosas a desconocidos, pero su otro lado, el oscuro, el que era manejado por sus emociones y su dolor, le decía que quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado desde la corrida de la tarde.

- ¿Cómo los tienes? – preguntó haciéndole caso a su lado oscuro.

- Solamente líquido – dijo el chico sonriéndole y sacando su mercancía – ¿cuántos quieres?

- Sólo dos – dijo parándose y sacando dinero de su billetera.

El otro le entregó la droga y tomó el dinero, guardándoselo en su bolsillo.

- Mézclalo con algo fuerte – dijo retirándose – buen viaje.

Anakin observó al muchacho yéndose y miró el par de tubos que tenía en su mano. Los guardó en su bolsillo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el Bar de Don Mario. Entró y fue directo a la barra y llamó a su amigo.

- Mario – dijo atrayendo la atención de éste – dame lo más fuerte que tengas en un vaso que pueda llevar.

- De acuerdo – dijo éste sacando una botella rara – esto es Norvanian Grog, es muy potente… sólo toma un vaso de esto y estarás muy feliz.

Soltó una risa entre dientes y le entregó el vaso.

* * *

Los maestros se quedaron afuera del bar luego de que Anakin hubiera entrado. Obi-wan estaba bastante tenso.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba la puerta por donde había entrado su aprendiz – ¿Drogas? Anakin es bastante inteligente como para saber que uno no tiene que meterse en eso.

- También estoy decepcionada de él, Obi-wan – dijo Luminara poniendo una mano en su hombro – y también un poco preocupada… pero creo que éste lugar saca a relucir cosas de una persona que uno no quiere ver.

- Anakin no es el mismo – dijo mirándola – ése no es mi padawan, Luminara

- Anakin cambió con el fin de sobrevivir, Obi-wan, por más que te cueste aceptarlo, ése es tu padawan ahora – dijo ella mirándolo a él.

En ese momento salió Anakin del bar sosteniendo un vaso de algo bastante raro y comenzó nuevamente a caminar pero ésta vez en dirección a la casa de su madre. Los maestros lo siguieron nuevamente. En el camino Anakin paró en el callejón de una calle desolada y sacó un tubo de death stick de su bolsillo y lo miró. Creyó que estaba loco pero podía jurar que sentía la mirada acusatoria de su maestro mientras contemplaba el tubo. _¡Por la Fuerza Anakin ponte firme! ¡Te estás volviendo loco! ¡Todavía ni siquiera te tomaste esa cosa y ya estás delirando!_ se dijo a sí mismo. Enojado por siquiera pensar en su maestro regañándolo, le sacó la tapa al envase y puso el contenido en la bebida, mezclándola con el mismo. Miró el vaso que estaba sosteniendo en su mano con enojo. _Que se pudra el senado, la orden y todo aquél que quiera pasarme por encima_ pensó mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y se tomaba todo el contenido del vaso sin respirar. Al terminar se apoyó contra la pared y dejó caer el vaso al suelo rompiéndose al tocar el suelo. Con su índice y su pulgar se apretó el puente de la nariz suprimiendo el dolor que sentía al haber bebido la poderosa sustancia. Se reincorporó de la pared y reasumió su caminata. Al llegar a la casa de Shimi ya podía sentir los efectos de la droga, su corazón latía rápido y con fuerza, su respiración era agitada y tenía una sensación de euforia. _Wow, ésta cosa pega rápido_ pensó. Entró y encontró la sala desierta. Se dirigió a su habitación y entró. Barriss estaba sentada sobre la cama, esperándolo.

- Remil me contó lo que pasó – dijo con voz suave mirándolo – ¿dónde estabas?

- En el bar – dijo él mirándola.

Al observarla sus ojos se llenaron de deseo y la euforia se reemplazó con la lujuria. Barriss notó la respiración agitada y el cambio de su mirada.

- ¿Que anduviste haciendo, Anakin? – preguntó levantándose – no te ves muy bie-

No alcanzó a terminar su oración porque la boca de Anakin se encontraba sobre la de ella. Barriss lo empujó ligeramente hacia atrás y lo miró detenidamente.

- ¿Qué es lo pasa? – preguntó con confusión.

- Te necesito, Barriss – dijo él empujándola con su cuerpo y recostándola sobre la cama con él encima – ahora.

Volvió a atrapar su boca con la suya en un beso urgente y lleno de necesidad. Ella se resistió y empezó a empujarlo cuando sintió el sabor a alcohol en su boca.

- ¡Anakin, no! – dijo ella – no quiero que hagamos esto así.

- Dímelo a los ojos, Barriss – dijo él lenta y suavemente con una voz intoxicante mientras empezaba a besar y a mordisquear su cuello – dime que no quieres esto tanto como yo… dime que no me deseas.

Barriss jadeó de placer y sorpresa cuando Anakin empezó a morder y a chupar un punto delicado justo debajo de su mandíbula. Ella estaba paralizada por las nuevas sensaciones que Anakin le estaba brindando y él aprovechó el momento de debilidad de ella. Su boca empezó a bajar por su cuello hasta su clavícula y se vio limitado por su túnica. Gruñó de frustración y la abrió tirándola a un lado, dejándola con una remera. Con urgencia tiró de ésta hacia arriba hasta sacársela dejando sus pechos cubiertos únicamente por su sostén. Ella se resistió otra vez y trató de levantarse pero Anakin sujetó sus muñecas hacia abajo en el colchón a cada lado de su cabeza.

- Anakin – dijo ella con un ligero temblor en su voz tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

- Te amo, Barriss – dijo él mirándola intensamente a los ojos – quiero demostrártelo.

Barriss dejó de luchar y él poco a poco la soltó sin dejar de mirarla. Ella devolvió la mirada con igual intensidad y, como si alguien hubiera apretado interruptor, ella atacó. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia la de ella uniendo sus bocas en un apasionado y ardiente beso. Anakin respondió con la misma urgencia y llevó sus manos debajo de ella para desabrochar su sostén, cuando lo logró lo arrojó al piso y ella tomó su remera y la tironeo hasta sacársela revelando su pecho musculoso y tonificado. Ella puso sus manos en sus abdominales y viajó hacia arriba, despertándolo enteramente, hasta llegar a su pecho. Éste gimió ante el contacto y la besó con fuerza, la droga que había consumido aumentaba el doble las sensaciones y el rozamiento de sus cuerpos era casi doloroso. Él puso sus manos en su abdomen y las llevó hacia arriba hasta posarlas sobre sus pechos. Ella jadeó rompiendo el beso y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás arqueando su espalda hacia él haciendo contacto en puntos sensibles. Anakin soltó un mitad gemido mitad gruñido cuando sus pelvis chocaron y como una fiera atacó sus pechos con su boca. Barriss soltó un gemido que fue ahogado por la mano de su amante, éste alzo su cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Te gusta? – dijo él acariciando su pezón con su pulgar.

Ella se arqueó otra vez hacia él cerrando los ojos, soltando otro gemido y jadeando en su mano. Barriss ya no soportaba más la espera y llevó sus manos a su cinto desabrochándolo y bajando el cierre de sus jeans. Anakin jadeó y removió su mano de su boca para ayudarle a quitarle los pantalones quedándose solamente en sus boxers. Se miraron a los ojos y Anakin le sacó el pantalón a ella, nunca perdiendo el contacto visual, sus bragas eran lo único que cubría su cuerpo. Anakin acarició con su mano su mejilla y viajó hacia abajo, pasando por sus pechos y por su abdomen hasta detenerse justo arriba del borde de su ropa interior. Ella tomó una respiración brusca y lo miró a los ojos. Él le removió lentamente la pieza de ropa y la tiró a un lado desnudándola completamente. Barriss quedó paralizada, era la primera vez que se desnudaba frente a otra persona, específicamente un hombre. Él esperó pacientemente pero ella no hizo ningún movimiento para sacarle sus boxers por lo tanto, suspirando, tomó su mano y la guió hasta su pelvis. Ella volvió a tomar otra respiración brusca al sentir su erección bajo su mano.

- No seas tímida – dijo él sujetando su mano en su lugar – te amo y tú me amas, soy todo tuyo, te pertenezco y puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

Ella asintió y lentamente, con manos temblorosas, le sacó el boxer, revelándole a ella su cuerpo desnudo. Anakin le hizo abrir las piernas y posicionó su cuerpo entre ellas. La tomó de la cintura y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó.

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos. Él se puso en su entrada y lentamente empujó hacia adentro. Barriss se arqueó un poco hacia él jadeando al sentir esa caricia tan íntima. Él siguió empujando hasta llegar a su himen. Le tapó la boca con su mano y la miró.

- Esto va a doler, Barriss – dijo él – relájate y no te resistas al dolor, pasará en unos instantes y lo único que sentirás es placer, te lo prometo.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. Anakin se retiró un poco dejando solamente su punta dentro de ella y con un movimiento brusco y rápido volvió a entrar atravesando su pared. Ella soltó un grito ahogado y dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas sollozando.

- No llores, por favor – rogó él sintiéndose instantáneamente mal por haberle provocado dolor.

Ella continuó sollozando por unos minutos hasta que se calmó y le retiró su mano de su boca.

- Sigue, por favor – suplicó mirándolo a los ojos.

Él asintió y empezó a moverse lentamente, saliendo y entrando de ella, amando la sensación de ella alrededor de su miembro. Barriss tiró su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo suavemente con cada estocada que le suministraba su amante, sintiendo cómo sus cuerpos se unían con placer. Continuaron así por un rato hasta que Anakin puso su cara en su cuello jadeando mientras empezaba a dar embestidas más rápidas haciendo que ella diera pequeños gritos de placer.

- A-a-na-kin – soltó entre jadeos – má-as-rá-pido.

Él cumplió incrementando su paso y su fuerza dando arremetidas más duras. Sintió cómo sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de él indicando que ella estaba apunto de terminar, él levantó su cabeza y gruñó de puro goce. Se sintió a sí mismo cerca de acabar y con fuerza empujó dentro de ella una última vez provocando que Barriss tuviera su orgasmo. Él se quedó quieto dentro de ella, jadeando mientras liberaba su semilla en su vientre. La joven sentía como el torrente de líquido entraba en ella y la sensación le provocó otro orgasmo. Cuando Anakin terminó se derrumbó encima de ella poniendo su cabeza al costado de la suya tratando de volver a la normalidad su respiración. Barriss puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besó su mandíbula y parte de éste.

- Por la fuerza Barriss – dijo él entre dientes – te amo.

- Yo también – dijo ella trazando círculos con su índice en su hombro.

Se quedaron así un largo rato y finalmente Anakin salió de ella y la abrazó dejándose llevar por el cansancio y el agotamiento.

* * *

Los maestros vieron como Anakin entraba a la casa y se sentaron enfrente de ésta con pesadez.

- Todo está hecho un desastre – dijo Obi-wan mirando a la maestra – ¿cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?

- No fue tu culpa, Obi-wan – dijo la maestra devolviendo la mirada – y tampoco la de los padawans, esto fue algo que nos sobrepasa.

- Aun así siento que pude haber hecho algo para evitarlo – replicó el maestro – Anakin no me pidió ayuda porque no confía en mí, nunca confió en mí.

- Eso no es cierto – respondió la maestra.

- Sí lo es, Luminara – recalcó Kenobi – estamos distanciados… Barriss te hubiese pedido ayuda.

- Eso no lo podemos sabe-

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando los maestros sintieron una ola de emociones provenientes de sus padawans. Placer, lujuria, urgencia, necesidad y amor. _Esto no es bueno_ pensó Obi-wan mirando preocupadamente a Luminara. Ésta lo miró con la misma mirada que él.

- Creo que nuestros padawans han violado por completo el código – dijo la mirilian volviendo su vista hacia la puerta.

- A éste punto no creo que podamos evitarlo – dijo suspirando el maestro – vamos a dormir, hay un motel a dos calles.

Luminara asintió y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a éste.

* * *

**Nunca creí que escribir una escena de sexo sería tan complicada!**

**Diganme que piensan.**

**Quieren que siga escribiendo?**

**review review review review por favor!**

* * *

**Haz click aquí y deja tu opinión...**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**v**


	11. Nadie se salva

**Hola! Cómo andan? Hace rato que no escribía :D**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo once para que lo disfruten...**

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

Barriss se despertó sintiéndose renovada. Estaba atrapada entre los brazos de Anakin que respiraba apaciblemente mientras dormía. Ella se dio vuelta hasta quedar enfrentándolo con su cuerpo y suavemente empezó a acariciar su cara con su mano. Él suspiro abriendo sus ojos y sonriendo. La miró y la besó tiernamente, se subió encima de ella y con sus manos empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡No! – gritó ella entre risas - ¡basta!

Los dos rieron y Anakin la soltó levantándose de la cama poniéndose sus boxers y sus pantalones en el proceso. La miró con ojos pícaros e hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la puerta.

- Vístete – dijo buscando una remera en su armario – tenemos que desayunar.

- De acuerdo – respondió ella y se vistió.

Cuando salieron de la habitación fueron recibidos por las caras sonrientes de Dex, Remil y Yetti. Anakin y Barriss se detuvieron al verlos de esa manera. Dex estaba parado con sus manos en sus bolsillos y se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia delante en sus pies, Remil estaba sentado en la mesa sosteniendo un periódico abierto en sus manos del que había alzado su vista para mirarlos y Yetti estaba desparramado en el sillón con un tazón de cereales y leche en su regazo.

- Así que… – Dex empezó, carraspeando en un intento fingido de aclarar su garganta - ¿ya es oficial?

Los tres parecieron inclinarse hacia delante con entusiasmo esperando la respuesta. Los dos amantes optaron por hacerse los desentendidos.

- No sabemos de qué estás hablando – dijo Anakin respondiendo por los dos.

- ¡Sí es oficial! – gritó Yetti saltando del sillón casi revoleando el tazón mientras lo hacia - ¡al fin!

Corrió el tramo que los separaba y se abalanzó sobre la pareja abrazándolos fuertemente. Éstos devolvieron el abraso sorprendidos.

- Es que hicimos una apuesta – explicó Remil volviendo a mirar el periódico – y el maldito ganó.

Los cinco compartieron unas risas y se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar.

* * *

Los maestros decidieron contactar al consejo cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente. Tomaron asiento cuando los doce maestros aparecieron en color azul alrededor de la habitación.

- En sesión el consejo entra – anunció Yoda silenciando a todos los maestros – respecto al tema de los padawans desaparecidos hablaremos hoy.

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a escuchar.

- Maestro Kenobi, maestra Luminara, ansiosos por escuchar lo que saben estamos – dijo Yoda golpeando el suelo con su bastón.

- Por supuesto, maestro – respondió Obi-wan – hemos encontrado a los padawans en Tatooine, como era de esperarse volvieron a su lugar de origen, pero al parecer han cambiado de forma notable.

- ¿Cambiado? – preguntó el maestro Fisto con confusión – ¿Cambiado de qué manera?

Obi-wan vaciló sin saber cómo continuar. _Verdaderamente, ¿de qué manera, con qué efecto?_ Pensó, pero lamentablemente no tenía una respuesta confiable o que abarcara toda la pregunta. Finalmente fue Luminara la que habló.

- Han resuelto al crimen y la ilegalidad para poder sobrevivir – respondió la maestra al consejo.

- Entristecerme esto hace – dijo el viejo maestro sacudiendo la cabeza – tener que pasar por estas cosas en la vida jóvenes inocentes no deben.

- Debemos traerlos de vuelta antes que sea demasiado tarde – dijo el maestro Kolar.

- ¿Demasiado tarde? – preguntó Windu.

- No sé si alguna vez ha estado en ése planeta, maestro Windu – respondió el maestro Kolar mirándolo – pero la expectativa de vida de los jóvenes, específicamente los hombres que residen en barrios o que forman parte de alguna pandilla, es de veintitrés años para abajo.

- Esa estadística es irrelevante – se metió Ki-Adi-Mundi – ¿sobre qué se basa? no la hecho la Republica por lo tanto no es confiable.

- De hecho, maestro Mundi – respondió el otro – la estadística fue hecha por la Republica el año pasado, basado en el hecho de que en tres meses, en los barrios del oeste de Mos Espa, cuarenta y cinco por ciento de los hombres murieron a causa de peleas callejeras o entre pandillas, intervenciones de la policía, enfermedades, sobredosis, ya sea por alcohol o por elementos químicos, y algunas veces por resistirse a robos o por accidente, todos ellos tenían entre catorce y veintitrés años.

La cámara quedó en silencio sopesando las palabras que acababan de escuchar del maestro.

- Puedo confirmar eso – murmuró Obi-wan – en los pocos días que observamos al grupo de padawans atestiguamos cómo perdían a un compañero de no más de diecisiete años, estaban escapando de la policía y recibió un tiro en el pecho, Anakin recibió otro en el hombro pero fue salvado por su amigo, Dexiery.

- Deben volver al templo – dijo Shaak Ti mirando a Yoda – son responsabilidad de la Orden, es nuestro deber mantenerlos protegidos y dadas las circunstancias estamos fallando.

- De acuerdo con la maestra Ti estoy – habló el gran maestro – traer a los padawans de vuelta a Coruscant debemos.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Saesee Tiin – la ley sigue en pie y los tatooinenses no pueden entrar en la Republica.

- Debemos hablar con el Canciller y llegar a un acuerdo con el senado – dijo Windu – maestra Ti, se encontrará con Kenobi y Unduli en tatooine para ayudar a traer sanos y salvos a los padawans.

- De acuerdo, maestro – acordó ella.

- Sin nada más que discutir, ésta sesión concluye – anunció el maestro Yoda y los hologramas desaparecieron.

Los dos maestros se levantaron y se dirigieron a la casa donde se encontraban los padawans. Cuando llegaron ellos ya estaban afuera incluyendo a Barriss. Luminara y Obi-wan se pusieron sus capuchas y se metieron a un café sentándose en una mesa junto a una ventana que les permitía observarlos.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de desayunar limpiaron la mesa y salieron a la calle a "parrandear". A esa hora de la mañana había muy poca gente merodeando, y la mayoría entraba al café que había enfrente. Dex y Yetti se pusieron a jugar con una pelota y Remil, Anakin y Barriss se sentaron en un paredón de un metro que daba a la calle. Se reían al ver como Dex y Yetti peleaban por un simple juego, hasta que la pelea había escalado a tal nivel que tuvieron que interrumpir en ella para evitar que se golpearan. Cuando se calmaron entre todos jugaron con la pelota mientras bromeaban y se hacían bromas. Verdaderamente era una de esas mañanas poco comunes en las cuales la pandilla podía disfrutar de un tiempo sin tensiones. Cuando se cansaron se sentaron en el piso y se dispusieron a charlar.

- ¿Escucharon la noticia de la semana? – preguntó Yetti.

Todos negaron y lo miraron con curiosidad.

- Se rumorea que a Watto lo visitaron dos individuos extraños hace unos días – siguió el más joven e inclinándose hacia delante susurró lo siguiente – por lo visto jedis.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y dirigieron su mirada hacia Barriss.

- ¿Los trajiste hasta aquí? – preguntó Dex parándose.

- Ya se los dije – respondió ésta también parándose – mi maestra y Obi-wan están investigando sus desapariciones, yo les dejé una nota avisando que venía hacia aquí, era cuestión de tiempo que aparecieran en Tatooine.

- ¿Estás loca?– exclamó Dex agarrándose la cabeza – yo no quiero que se entere todo el consejo de las cosas que estamos haciendo en éste planeta, si los maestros nos encuentran empezarán las preguntas y no quiero revivir todo lo que a pasado en estos meses.

- ¿Quieres volver al Templo o no? – preguntó Barriss.

Dex abrió y cerró la boca dos veces sin poder responder. Yetti se paró y la miró.

- Si son Kenobi y Unduli no tengo problema – dijo mirando a cada uno – y no me importa si hacen preguntas o actúan cómo si nada hubiese pasado, sólo quiero volver a casa.

- Yo también, Yetti – dijo Remil levantándose, Anakin siguió el ejemplo y también se paró – pero no hagamos conclusiones si ni siquiera sabemos los hechos, es posible que ni siquiera sean ellos, quizás son dos jedis cualquiera en un asunto que no nos incumbe.

- Remil tiene razón – habló Anakin rodeando la cintura de Barriss con su brazo – por ahora debemos mantener un perfil bajo, nada de llamar la atención, ya tuvimos suficiente con la corrida y lo de Jaskta.

Los cuatro asintieron. Dex y Yetti fueron hacia la esquina a hablar con Sainm, un chico de catorce años que vivía a la vuelta de ellos, el muchacho rápidamente se había convertido en amigo de Yetti y tomaba a la pandilla como un modelo a seguir. Remil se había ido para adentro a preparar la comida y Anakin y Barriss se habían sentado en el escalón de la puerta. Él estaba apoyado en el marco con sus brazos alrededor de ella y ella estaba apoyada encima de él abrazando su cintura y poniendo su cabeza en su pecho mirando hacia la calle. Anakin no podía evitar pensar en qué pasaría con ellos si volvían al Templo, _el apego está prohibido_ la voz de su maestro resonó en su mente, él frunció en ceño.

- Barriss – susurró.

- ¿Si? – ella preguntó suspirando, verdaderamente estaba cómoda.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros si volvemos a la Orden? – preguntó él.

Barriss se desenredó de sus brazos y lo miró fijamente.

- No pienso dejarte – dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos – y no pienso dejar que te alejen de mí.

Anakin cerró la distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios en un cálido beso. Cuando se separaron sonrieron y Anakin se levantó ofreciéndole su mano, ella la tomó y juntos entraron, cruzaron la sala, donde Remil los miró con curiosidad mientras preparaba la mesa, y entraron a la habitación de Anakin donde se desnudaron con confianza y expresaron sus más íntimos sentimientos.

* * *

Los maestros miraban divertidos como los cinco jóvenes perdían el tiempo en la calle. Obi-wan no creía haber visto alguna vez a su padawan, en todo el tiempo que había sido su aprendiz, divertirse como lo hacía en ese momento. Con sus amigos era un persona totalmente distinta, llena de alegría, sin preocupaciones y sin tener que tratar de sobresalir para ser tomado en cuenta… no era Aprendiz Padawan Anakin Skywalker protector de la Republica, era sólo Anakin Skywalker, un muchacho que trataba de sobrevivir en un mundo cruel aferrándose a la poca inocencia que existía en éste.

Luminara parecía haber leído sus pensamientos porque volteó su cabeza para mirarlo con simpatía. Él sólo le sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia fuera justo a tiempo de ver a Anakin y a Barriss besándose. Éstos se separaron y juntos se fueron hacia dentro. El maestro sacudió su cabeza decepcionado.

- Todos somos distintos, Obi-wan – dijo Luminara al ver su reacción – hay personas que simplemente no están hechas para seguir ciertas reglas.

- Espero que se den cuenta de que están cometiendo un grave error – él respondió mirándola – una vez que se deja la Orden no se vuelve a entrar.

- Si de verdad están destinados a ser jedis lo serán – replicó la maestra – se darán cuenta por sí solos.

- Espero que se den cuenta antes de que hagan algo estúpido – murmuró Obi-wan volviendo su mirada a la ventana.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó la maestra con confusión.

- Que espero que no sean lo suficientemente inmaduros como para quedar embarazados – volvió a murmurar el maestro sacudiendo nuevamente la cabeza.

- Barriss es lo suficientemente madura como para quedar embarazada – respondió Luminara - …espero.

La charla cesó en ése momento cuando el comunicador de Obi-wan emitió un pitido. Éste abrió la comunicación y el holograma miniatura de la maestra Shaak Ti apareció ante ellos.

- Luminara, Obi-wan – saludó ella, los maestros asintieron en reconocimiento – mi trasporte llegará a Tatooine al anochecer, los veo en el puerto principal de Mos Espa.

- De acuerdo maestra Ti – respondió el maestro.

Shaak Ti saludo inclinándose y la trasmisión terminó.

- Volvamos al motel – dijo Obi-wan levantándose – necesito meditar.

Luminara asintió y juntos salieron del local a la calle para caminar hacia el motel.

* * *

Anakin y Barriss se encontraban cómodamente acostados en la cama, enfrentados y mirándose a los ojos. Él trajo su mano hasta su cara y suavemente acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, haciéndola sonreír. Atrajo su cabeza hacia ella y la besó sensualmente, ella suspiró en el beso antes de separarse con reluctancia.

- Deberíamos levantarnos e ir a ayudar con la comida – dijo ella empezando a levantarse.

- No, no, no – dijo él agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a la cama – Remil es un chico bastante crecido puede arreglárselas solo.

- Basta, Anakin – dijo ella riendo – vístete, tenemos que ir a ayudar.

Barriss se zafó del agarre de él y éste gruñó en frustración a lo que ella rió animadamente.

- No es de buena educación reírse de las desgracias de otro, Barriss – dijo él.

- No, pero aún así es divertido – dijo ella cambiándose – vístete.

Él finalmente cedió y empezó a vestirse. Cuando terminaron Anakin la besó apasionadamente y salieron para encontrarse con Remil en la cocina preparando la comida. Éste los miró divertido y soltó una risa ahogada. La pareja lo miró con confusión.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Anakin.

- Nada, sólo que después de jugar en la cama no sólo hay que vestirse sino también peinarse – respondió Remil soltando una carcajada al observar sus pelos revueltos y como se sonrojaban de la vergüenza.

Se dieron media vuelta y se apresuraron al baño para tratar de arreglarse el pelo. Mientras lo hacían podían escuchar las carcajadas de Remil provenientes de la cocina y pronto se unieron a éstas con buen humor. Cuando salieron del baño, peinados e impecables, fueron recibidos no sólo por Remil, sino también por Dex y Yetti riendo desbordadamente.

- Bueno… suficiente – dijo Remil entre risas – preparen la mesa, ya traigo la comida.

Todos se dispusieron a armar la mesa y disfrutaron de un amigable almuerzo.

* * *

Anakin se duchó y se cambió en su cuarto. Se puso unos jeans grises, una remera sin mangas azul pálida con detalles en blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus abultados bíceps y unas zapatillas blancas deportivas. Se peinó el pelo haciéndose un jopo y una cresta y se puso el piercing. Agarró un buzo negro con capucha del armario y se lo tiró sobre el hombro, en la tarde hacía calor, pero las noches eran frías en Tatooine y no sabía a que hora volvería. Se iba hasta el SLC para ver como seguían las cosas con los Hutts y sus amigos del barrio, quería asegurarse de que nadie más había caído por balas de la policía el día de la tragedia de Jaskta y para eso debía ir a ver a las pandillas amigas. Salió de su habitación y fue hacia la sala. Dex lo ojeó cuando pasó.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó con sospecha.

- Al SLC – respondió Anakin yendo a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

- ¿A qué vas allí? –siguió preguntando Dex mientras lo seguía por la casa.

- A reunir información – replicó el otro yendo hacia la sala.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho? – Dex siguió el interrogatorio.

- No sé – dijo Anakin poniendo sus llaves en el bolsillo trasero del jean y su billetera en el delantero.

- No olvides tu celular – dijo Dex entregándoselo.

- Gracias – agradeció Anakin y salió por la puerta seguido por su amigo.

- ¿Información sobre qué? – preguntó Dex a Anakin que iba caminando calle abajo.

- Varias cosas – concluyó éste la conversación.

Dex se encogió de hombros y volvió a entrar. Estaba preocupado por su amigo, las calles del oeste no son para caminar solo, si bien Anakin tenía amigos en el SLC, para llegar a éste tenía que atravesar territorio enemigo. _Me estoy preocupando por nada_ se dijo así mismo _Anakin sabe cuidarse_.

Anakin dio vuelta en la esquina y se encontró con Sainm en la vereda de su casa sentado en la calle, éste al ver pasar a Anakin, se levantó y se apresuró a su lado.

- Hola, Anakin – saludó sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo andas, Sainm? – preguntó él.

- Bien, ¿vas al SLC? – preguntó el chico con entusiasmo.

- Sí – respondió él mientras seguía caminado.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? – preguntó.

- Como quieras – respondió Anakin.

Sainm se le unió a su lado y charlaron de todo un poco mientras caminaban por la calle rumbo hacia el barrio. Los tres soles estaban escondiéndose, uno a la vez, en el horizonte dándole al atardecer unos tonos rojizos. _Hasta en el cielo hay sangre_ pensó amargadamente Anakin mientras miraba el ocaso _nadie se salva._

* * *

**Qué les parecio? Voy a hacer una pequeña rabieta como la hizo otro compañero de la sección Clone Wars para decir que he estado mirando las estadísticas del fic y al parecer muchos leen la historia pero nadie se molesta en dejar un review. No cuesta nada apretar el boton que se encuentra debajo y dejar un comentario crítico para que uno sepa que esta haciendo mal y cómo puede mejorarlo, o bien, un simple cumplido. Le doy gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews como Leah Tallisbeth-Esterhazy , Daaaaaaai , Chiara Menlik y Brenda Elizabeth ...**

**... y a los otros que no dejaron reviews, sean tan amables de hacer click aquí y dejen su opinión.**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**v**


	12. La 438

**Aquí está el capítulo doce!**

**Que lo disfruten!**

***/*/*ADVERTENCIA: escenas de tortura y violencia*/*/***

* * *

**Capítulo Doce**

Los maestros se encontraban en el puerto principal de la ciudad de Mos Espa esperando a la maestra Ti. Un transporte con la insignia de la República aterrizó enfrente de ellos y de él bajó la maestra togruta.

- Es bueno volver a verlos en persona, amigos – saludó Shaak Ti sonriendo.

- Opino lo mismo – devolvió Luminara.

- ¿Siguiente jugada? – preguntó la maestra Ti.

- Podemos volver a la casa para ver qué podemos averiguar de lo que esté sucediendo – sugirió el maestro.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia ésta.

* * *

Anakin y Sainm llegaron al barrio a la noche. Atravesaron los barrios ajenos sin ningún inconveniente y hasta ése momento todo parecía calmo. Entraron al bar de Mario y se arrimaron a una mesa donde había seis personas sentadas tomando, charlando y riendo a carcajadas. Era la banda de Jeferyk, amigos de la pandilla, en ella estaban Treck, Blaston, Arian, Chester y Vilsten. Anakin se acercó a Jeferik y lo saludó.

- ¡Anakin! – exclamó éste al verlo. Se levantó y lo abrazó para después hacerlos sentar en la mesa junto con los demás - hace rato que no te veía por aquí. ¿Cómo estás?

- A las corridas – respondió éste en tono sombrío, las caras de los ocupantes de la mesa se oscurecieron ante la respuesta.

- Si, nos enteramos de lo que pasó en el descampado – dijo Jeferyk poniendo una mano en el hombro de Anakin – fuimos para ver si podíamos reclamar el cuerpo pero los malditos se lo habían llevado.

- No esperaba otra cosa – respondió Anakin – por eso es que no fui yo mismo.

- Malditos hutts – gruñó Blaston, situado a la izquierda de Anakin – es hora de que les enseñemos quienes mandan verdaderamente en el oeste.

Unos sí colectivos se escucharon en la mesa mientras se miraban entre ellos.

- Pronto nos pondremos a pensar en eso, amigos – habló Jk, así era el apodo de Jeferik, tratando de calmar los humos del grupo – por ahora relajémonos.

Se pusieron a charlar y a discutir entre ellos, Sainm se integró bien al grupo hablando con Chester, el más chico de la banda con unos quince años. Anakin se levantó de la mesa y le hizo un gesto a Jk para que lo siguiera hasta la barra. Cuando llegaron se sentaron y éste miró a su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Anakin? – preguntó en voz baja.

- Necesito saber si pasó algo más en estos días desde que asesinaron a Jaskta – respondió el aludido - ¿cayó alguien más?

- Sí – Jk suspiró – dos más, Hantal, de la pandilla de Kister, un tiro en la nuca… mientras caminaba por el barrio libertad una patrulla pasaba por ahí e intento arrestarlo por sospecha, se resistió y un policía haló el gatillo por la espalda.

- ¿Y el otro? – urgió Anakin a su amigo.

- El sobrino de Mario – dijo éste y los dos miraron al dueño del bar a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, el hombre parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras servía tragos – hoy a la mañana salía de su casa y una patota que no pudimos identificar lo agarró en la calle y empezaron a golpearlo, la 438 escuchó los gritos y las corridas y acudió al lugar… tiroteó todo lo que se movía pensando que era una pelea de pandillas… mató a dos de la patota y a Ñaim, el sobrino de Mario.

- Por la fuerza – murmuró Anakin – cada vez somos menos.

- En la naturaleza se devoran uno a otro pero acá quienes estamos muriendo somos nosotros – dijo jeferyk mirándolo, Anakin alzó la vista hacia él reconociendo la frase – tú dijiste eso Anakin, quizás es hora de que vuelvas a cantar con Dex como lo hacías antes.

Anakin se quedó callado. Jk se levantó y se fue a sentar con sus amigos dejando a Anakin solo con sus pensamientos. _Tiene razón_ pensó _fueron mis exactas palabras_. Cuando llegaron a Tatooine tres meses atrás Anakin, Dex, y Yetti se dedicaban, además de tratar de sobrevivir, a cantar para ganar algunos Wuipipi esparciendo la voz de lo que pasaba en el barrio por todo Mos Espa. No se guardaban nada, decían todos los nombres de los policías que los hostigaban, las calles en donde pasaban las tragedias, el sufrimiento de la gente pobre y muchas más cosas. Justamente la 438 era una patrulla que un sábado a la noche arrestó a Nano e hirió de bala a Guelo, unos amigos de Anakin, mientras éste y otros más intentaban recuperarlos. La 438 tenía fama de golpeadora, siempre mataba o dirigía golpizas a los pibes del barrio. Éste en realidad se llama San Lorenzo, pero desde que eran niños, Anakin y sus amigos lo llamaban San Lorenzo City porque para ellos era una ciudad aparte. Cuando empezaron a cantar tres meses atrás, a la gente le pareció gustar y le añadieron City al nombre del barrio, de ahí sus iniciales SLC.

Quizás era hora de que la voz del barrio se volviera a escuchar. Miró el reloj del bar y vio que en éste se leía 23:58hs. Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás.

- Vamos, Sainm, hora de volver a casa – le dijo a éste.

El chico asintió y se levantó.

- Nos vemos – Anakin se despidió de los demás y éstos de él.

Cuando salieron fueron recibidos por la fría brisa de la noche. Anakin se puso el buso negro que traía y comenzaron a caminar por la avenida La Paz hacia la casa que perteneció una vez a Shimi.

* * *

Los maestros llegaron a la casa pasadas la medianoche y se dispusieron a esperar en la vereda de enfrente escondidos entre las sombras. La noche estaba fría y las calles desoladas, de vez en cuando se escuchaba alguna sirena o algún tiroteo lejano. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas pero no se escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente de ella.

- El consejo nos ordenó que no debíamos mostrarnos hasta que ellos mismos nos dieran permiso – informó Shaak Ti.

Los otros dos asintieron y volvieron a su tarea.

- ¿Están adentro? – preguntó la maestra togruta.

- No sabemos – respondió la otra maestra – abandonamos la vigilancia para ir al puerto.

- No siento a Anakin dentro pero sí a los demás padawans – habló Obi-wan sintiendo con la Fuerza la signatura de los ocupantes de la casa.

De pronto giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

- Anakin está cerca.

Subieron sus escudos mentales y se escondieron en la fuerza. Anakin venía caminando con el joven que habían visto a la mañana hablando con Dex y Yetti. Venían hablando animadamente cuando un speeder dobló en la esquina y les cerró el paso. Los dos pararon en seco y empezaron a retroceder inseguros. En el vehículo se leía " patrulla policial 438" en letras negras. Anakin miró a Sainm y lo empujó para que corriera a su casa, el muchacho obedeció y se largó a correr en la dirección opuesta. Anakin se quedó parado enfrente del speeder sopesando sus opciones, correr o pelear. Los policías bajaron del speeder sonriendo presumidamente. Optó por correr. Anakin los sorteó con dificultad y rodeó la patrulla para seguir corriendo pero un policía lo tacleó por el costado y los dos fueron al suelo. Se empezaron a golpear en el piso y rápidamente él sacó ventaja hasta que los otros dos policías corrieron hacia ellos, ayudaron al otro a pararse y comenzaron a patear a Anakin en el estómago y en la espalda. Éste estaba tratando de no responder pero se cansó del abuso policial y pateó a uno de ellos en la pierna mandándolo de cara al piso. Se paró y le propinó un puñetazo al segundo en la cara, pero no fue demasiado rápido para el tercero. El policía sacó su machete y con toda su fuerza le dio un buen golpe en su hombro derecho. Anakin dejó escapar un grito ahogado cayendo al suelo nuevamente por el dolor, la herida de la bala del bláster que había recibido el día que mataron a Jaskta no había sanado completamente y con el golpe empezó a sangrar nuevamente. Hasta ése momento ninguno le había tirado un puñetazo o patada a la cara y por eso estaba agradecido. Se agarró el hombro intentando suprimir el dolor al mismo tiempo que intentaba levantarse y alejarse de los oficiales pero para ese momento los tres estaban rodeándolo y habían sacado todos sus machetes. Los maestros miraban con impunidad la escena. El concejo les había ordenado estrictamente no interferir en nada hasta que pudieran armar un tratado con el senado respecto a la ley. La maestra Ti recordaba las palabras del maestro Windu exactamente como habían salido de su boca, _"La orden sólo se ocupa de la República, hasta que no lleguemos a un acuerdo esos padawans no son parte de la República a excepción de padawan Offe, no debemos interferir en asuntos ajenos a la Republica, es una orden."_.

Anakin estaba enojado, la pelea no era justa, tres contra uno era simplemente un acto cobarde y con falta de dignidad. Trataba de no hacer muecas al sentir como la sangre bajaba por su brazo, pecho y espalda. Los policías sonrieron y el que había sido alcanzado por el puño de Anakin habló con entusiasmo, disfrutando la tortura.

- ¡Vamos a marcar al maldito! – dijo yendo a la patrulla y volviendo con un soplete y un hierro con el sello de la 438 en su punta.

Ahora sí que estaba en problemas. Intentó levantarse para correr o aunque sea luchar pero los otros dos lo agarraron del cuello y de los brazos arrodillándolo ante el que sostenía los ítems. Éste encendió el soplete dando vida a una amenazante llama azul. Anakin cerró fuertemente su boca y se prometió a sí mismo no darles la satisfacción de gritar. Él que lo estaba sujetando por el cuello lo agarró de los pelos y tiró su cabeza hacia la derecha dejando expuesto el lado izquierdo de su cuello, apretó aun más sus dientes y su respiración se empezó a agitar mientras miraba fijamente y con odio al hombre que sostenía el hierro al fuego. Los maestros se tensaron en la oscuridad, no podían creer lo que inevitablemente iba a pasar y les aborrecía mirarlo.

Cuando el hierro se puso rojo lo miró sonriente.

- Saluda a mi amiguito – le dijo apretando el sello caliente contra la piel de su cuello.

Anakin cerró los ojos y gruñó mientras peleaba sin éxito contra el agarre de los dos policías. El sello se quemaba en su piel con un dolor extremo hiriendo su carne y dejando caer hilos de sangre por su cuello. El desgraciado se fijó que el sello fuera permanente y lo removió agarrando su machete y golpeando a Anakin en la nueva herida. Éste no pudo contenerse y gritó de dolor, los demás lo soltaron riendo y todos subieron a la patrulla para después perderse de vista en la misma esquina por donde aparecieron.

Anakin quedó tirado en el suelo por varios minutos agarrándose el cuello con su mano izquierda sin poder reunir la fuerza para levantarse. Una patota que pasaba por la cuadra lo divisó y se le acercó con la intención de robarle lo que trajese encima pero al ver la marca en su cuello desistieron identificándolo como uno de ellos, un compañero abusado brutalmente por la policía huttense.

- Hey, amigo – lo sacudió el supuesto líder del grupo para atraer su atención mientras se agachaba a su lado – ¿vives por aquí?

Anakin asintió sin poder dignarse a hablar.

- ¿Dónde? Te llevamos – le dijo el muchacho.

Anakin señaló la puerta de su casa y un chico corrió hasta ésta aporreándola para llamar la atención de sus ocupantes. Remil abrió la puerta mirando al extraño con sospecha.

- Su amigo está herido – dijo el chico señalando al lugar donde se encontraban los demás rodeando a Anakin – lo agarró la 438.

Remil corrió hacia éstos para encontrar una desagradable vista.

- Por la fuerza – murmuró para luego gritar hacia la casa - ¡Dex, Yetti, Barriss!

Los tres salieron y jadearon al ver la escena. Llevaron a Anakin hacia dentro después de agradecerle a la patota y se dispusieron a atender a sus heridas.

* * *

Obi-wan, Luminara y Shaak Ti seguían escondidos en las sombras sin poder sacarse de sus cabezas las imágenes de la tortura que acababan de presenciar. Se quedaron estáticos y sin hablar por varios minutos, Luminara finalmente miró a la otra maestra y ésta asintió leyendo sus intenciones en la Fuerza. Hora de volver al motel. Juntas tomaron al maestro de los brazos, que parecía que no había salido de su estupor, y lo guiaron hacia éste.

* * *

Ya adentro pusieron a Anakin en su cama y Barriss limpió sus heridas haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en aliviar el dolor de su quemadura. Él, de vez en cuando, soltaba un gruñido o un siseo cuando el dolor se volvía casi insoportable.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Barriss mientras limpiaba su cuello.

- No es nada – dijo él mirándola.

Ella siguió con su trabajo hasta que limpió con éxito todos los cortes y raspones. Puso el trapo y las vendas a un costado y se acostó a su lado en la cama y le acarició el pelo tratando de relajarlo. Se miraron por un largo rato sin hablar disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

- Eres hermosa – musitó él acariciando su mejilla.

- Te amo – le respondió ella besándolo en la boca con suavidad.

Cuando se separaron Anakin notó que Barriss tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él preocupado.

- Me asusté mucho cuando te vi tirado en medio de la calle – dijo ella tratando de no dejar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos – creí que estabas muerto, no te movías…

Ella empezó a llorar y él trato de calmarla abrazándola y acariciando su pelo y espalda.

- Estoy aquí, todo está bien – dijo él sintiendo sus propias lágrimas en sus ojos.

- No, no estás bien – dijo ella alejándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos – esto no puede seguir, algún día van a terminar matándote.

- Barriss…

- No – lo silenció antes de que pudiera continuar – no quiero perderte.

- No lo harás – aseguró él mirándola – no lo harás.

- Más te vale – dijo ella sonriendo y abrazándolo de vuelta.

- Te amo - suspiró él.

Devolvió el abrazo tratando de no moverse demasiado como para generar más dolor a su abatido cuerpo y juntos se dejaron llevar por la dulce paz del agotamiento.

* * *

***/*LEER POR FAVOR*/***

**Bueno tengo algo que decirles.**

**Un amigo mío me incitó a escribir ésta historia para mostrarle a la gente alguna de las cosas que ellos soportan en sus propios barrios. Él es de Neuquén Capital y vive en el barrio San Lorenzo Norte. No pasa ningún día sin que le suceda algo a él o a sus amigos como la brutalidad policial o la violencia callejera. Me pidió que escribiera una historia sobre gente que viviera en sectores "tumberos" (se refiere a con mucha actividad ilegal), robos, pandillas y drogas, y también que incluyera un grupo de rap de su barrio que se llama San Lorenzo City, si tienen tiempo les recomiendo que escuchen algunas de sus canciones como "Miradas Vacías", "Disturbio 44" y "Despierta", de ésta última proviene la frase mencionada antes "En la naturaleza se devoran uno a otro pero acá quienes estamos muriendo somos nosotros".**

**Las canciones, teniendo en cuenta otros raperos como los del Fuerte Apache, son fantásticas y fueron reconocidas por muchas personas como "rap inteligente".**

**Si ustedes lo desean puedo subir las letras de las tres canciones para que las lean.**

**Para la gente que lea éste fic y sea de Argentina es bueno que sepan que lo mencionado en la historia está pasando en las calles de no sólo Neuquén sino que en las de todo el país. De todos modos, para que no hayan mal entendidos, la historia es ficcional y lo de quemar un sello en la piel de alguien hasta ahora no he escuchado que la policía lo haya hecho.**

**No pretendo ofender a nadie que se sienta identificado con algún personaje o parte de la historia. Los integrantes del grupo San Lorenzo City son los dueños legítimos de las canciones y el grupo en sí, no estoy sacando nada de plata así que no es necesario un juicio o demanda.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

* * *

**Por Favor dejen su opinión**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**v**


	13. Uniendo bandas

**Hola de nuevo :)**

**Siento como si no hubiese posteado hace semanas así que aquí les dejo un capítulo, que creo, es bastante largo...**

**Sigo insistiendo, dejen reviews por favor y díganme si estoy haciendo algo mal o si hay algo que necesite mejorar en la historia o como escritor.**

**Disfruten el capítulo trece.**

**/*/*/*/* ADVERTENCIA: escenas de sexo y menciones de abuso. /*/*/*/***

* * *

**Capítulo Trece**

Cuando llegaron al motel, los maestros se sentaron en la mesa pensativos. Nadie habló por otro largo rato hasta que la maestra Unduli se levantó.

- Es hora de llamar al consejo.

- Estoy de acuerdo – asintió Shaak Ti.

El maestro no había movido un solo pelo desde el momento que se había sentado en su silla y tenía su mirada al frente perdido en sus pensamientos. Luminara se le acercó y puso su mano en su hombro llamándole la atención. Él la miró.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella preocupada.

- Es que… - musitó él frunciendo el ceño – no puedo sacarme las imágenes de mi cabeza… todavía lo escucho gritando como si estuviera al lado mío.

La otra maestra se acercó hacia él y puso su mano en su otro hombro.

- Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es no dejar que estas cosas nos ralenticen – dijo con simpatía – sino que deben hacer más fuertes nuestra meta de traerlos a casa, sanos y salvos.

El maestro pareció tocado momentáneamente por sus palabras y se levantó de su silla con determinación.

- Contactemos al consejo – dijo yendo hacia el holo proyector.

Las maestras lo siguieron hasta éste y mandaron su señal hasta las cámaras del consejo esperando respuesta. Después de unos segundos las formas azules de los miembros del consejo llenaron la habitación.

- Contentos de verlos estamos – habló Yoda – ¿Algún progreso en la misión hicieron?

- No, maestro – respondió Shaak Ti – de hecho tenemos noticias inquietantes.

El consejo se quedó en silencio esperando que la maestra prosiguiera.

- Continúe, maestra Ti – urgió Windu.

- Hace una hora atestiguamos algo aborrecedor… – ésta dijo haciendo una pausa para ganar la completa atención del consejo – vimos como padawan Skywalker era torturado en medio de la calle por un grupo de policías… lo golpearon y lo hicieron ponerse de rodillas para quemarle un sello en su cuello.

Hubo varios jadeos de horror y murmullos entre ellos al escuchar a la maestra y fue Aayla Secura quien recobró la voluntad de hablar en voz alta primero.

- ¿Skywalker se encuentra bien? – preguntó con genuina preocupación.

- No lo sabemos – contestó Luminara – un grupo de gente que pasaba por la cuadra lo vio y consiguió ayuda, la última vez que nosotros lo vimos los demás padawans se lo llevaban hacia dentro de la casa donde residen.

- Maestros – habló Obi-wan por primera vez desde que había empezado la reunión – debemos traerlos cuanto antes, ¿hicieron algún progreso con el senado?

- Se muestran reacios a cualquier tratado que proponemos – informó el maestro Plo Koon.

- Entonces dennos permiso para interferir así podemos proteger a los padawans – imploró el maestro.

- No – negó Windu secamente – en estos momentos esos padawans no son parte de la Republica, hasta entonces no son parte de nuestra jurisdicción.

La cámara cayó en un silencio incómodo. Las caras de los maestros eran estoicas pero se podían ver las opiniones de cada uno en la Fuerza. Plo, Aayla, Shaak, Luminara, Obi-wan, Kolar, Fisto y Stass Allie no estaban de acuerdo, y el resto lo respaldaba.

- Continúen con la misión exactamente como se les fue ordenado – demandó Windu severamente – esperaremos su reporte mañana… están excusados.

Con eso las siluetas de los miembros del consejo desaparecieron. Obi-wan sacudió su cabeza con frustración.

- Voy a meditar a mi cuarto – informó mientras entraba al mismo cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Shaak Ti se sentó en la mesa mientras Luminara calentaba agua para té. Cuando los tuvo listos los puso en la mesa y se pusieron a charlar tranquilamente sobre los hechos sucedidos en el día.

* * *

Anakin se despertó sobresaltado sentándose de repente en su cama, sudor frío corría libremente por su espalda mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. Miró a su lado y encontró a Barriss profundamente dormida. La observó por unos segundos y luego, tratando de no despertarla, se levantó y salió de la habitación hasta el balcón que daba una perfecta vista del oeste de Mos Espa. Miró hacia éste observando como las tres lunas de Tatooine se alzaban en su esplendor dándole un aspecto azulado y sepulcral a las estructuras de la ciudad. A la distancia, y ocasionalmente bastante cerca, se escuchaban disparos, gritos y explosiones. Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana y Anakin podía sentir con la Fuerza que la ciudad estaba vivazmente despierta. Escuchó como una puerta se abría y se cerraba y giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver salir de su casa a Sainm. Éste lo miró y se acercó al balcón.

- ¿Qué haces afuera, Sainm? – preguntó en voz baja Anakin para no atraer compañía indeseada.

- Te vi desde mi ventana y quería saber si te encontrabas bien – dijo éste en el mismo volumen que el anterior – no te vi desde que salí corriendo y te quedaste enfrente de la 438.

- Espera ahí, ya bajo – informó él yendo hacia dentro.

Salió de su casa, saludó a Sainm y caminaron hasta el cordón de la calle donde se sentaron. Sainm sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y sacó dos, entregándole uno a su amigo. Éste lo aceptó y el otro extrajo un encendedor de su bolsillo, prendiendo los dos cigarros. Anakin aspiró una larga bocanada y la retuvo varios segundos dentro liberándola despacio por la boca.

- ¿Qué te hicieron los de la 438? – preguntó su amigo con temor – se escuchaban tantos ruidos que no pude mirar por la ventana, me daba miedo.

Anakin giró su cabeza y le mostró la marca en su cuello. Sainm jadeó de horror y con manos temblorosas aspiró otra bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo.

- Debí hacer algo – se dijo con culpabilidad – gritar, llamar a alguien, algo-

- No es tu culpa, Sainm – aseguró él poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho – no hubieses podido hacer nada, si salías los malditos te agarraban a ti también y si gritabas te bajaban a balazos.

El joven asintió. Los dos se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la frescura de la noche y del calor del cigarrillo. Anakin podía leer las emociones del chico, estaba ansioso y a la vez temeroso por algo, y por la inquietud que sentía en él sabía que el chico quería decir algo. Sin embargo, no lo apuró, suavemente y con todo el tiempo del mundo levantó el cigarro hasta su boca y dio una larga y profunda pitada, retuvo el humo un largo tiempo y lo dejó escapar por su boca para luego aspirarlo nuevamente por la nariz. Repitió la misma acción un par de veces más hasta que Sainm se dio vuelta y lo miró.

- Quiero unirme a tu pandilla – soltó atropelladamente.

Anakin se atragantó con el humo y tosió varias veces para aclarar sus vías respiratorias y luego mirarlo incrédulo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó casi gritando.

- Quiero unirme a tu banda – repitió, ésta vez con más confianza.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. El único pensamiento claro que formaba su mente era _demasiado inocente_.

- De ninguna manera, Sainm – dijo Anakin en voz baja tomando otra pitada de su cigarro.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el otro casi desesperado – seré dedicado, dejare mis estudios-

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – interrumpió Anakin mirándolo con enojo – tu educación vale más que un grupo de personas con las cuales puedes salir de parranda o hacer cruzadas salvajes.

- ¡Pero quiero ser parte de eso! – insistió Sainm – ¡no quiero estudiar más!

- ¿Por qué quieres ser parte de esto? – preguntó Anakin señalando a su alrededor.

- Porque mataría por ser alguien como ustedes – respondió el otro – tienen de todo, chicas, poder, no le temen a los Hutts-

- ¿Crees qué me gusta ser como soy? – preguntó Anakin interrumpiéndolo nuevamente y parándose para después mostrarle el sello quemado en su cuello y gritarle - ¿quieres terminar así?

El muchacho quedó en silencio. Una ola de frustración y enojo pasó por Anakin, no iba a dejar nunca en su vida que otro niño muriera por su culpa, no iba a dejar que otro más sufriera el destino de Jaskta. Tomó una respiración profunda para calmar sus emociones mientras suspiraba.

- Es tarde – musitó – vuelve a tu casa.

- No tengo sueño y estoy inquieto – replicó el otro como si fuera un niño de cuatro años enfurruñado.

- Si no quieres dormir entonces siéntate y estudia – respondió Anakin casi como si estuviera dándole un sermón – vuelve a tu casa antes de que tu madre se de cuenta de que no estás.

El muchacho se levantó y se dirigió a su casa.

- Nos vemos mañana, Sainm – se despidió Anakin.

- De acuerdo – dijo el otro con la cabeza gacha mientras entraba a su hogar.

Anakin se sentía culpable, no había querido ser tan duro con el chico pero tenía que hacerle entender que una pandilla no era el lugar correcto para él ni por asomo. No duraría ni un día y todavía era muy chico, todavía guardaba un poco de inocencia en sí y eso no iba a cambiar por culpa de él. Sacudiendo la cabeza, entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Caminó hasta su cuarto y encontró a Barriss despierta, esperándolo.

- Vi todo desde el balcón – dijo ella sonriéndole con simpatía – se que te sientes culpable, pero hiciste lo correcto con Sainm.

Él suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Ella se incorporó y desde atrás rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

- Sainm es un buen chico, y no dudo que sea comprometido con el grupo – murmuró él mirándose las manos – pero es que una banda no es el lugar adecuado para él, es muy chico para entender las implicaciones que lleva.

Ella asintió enviándole olas de calma a través de la Fuerza y trazó un camino desde su cuello y por su fuerte mandíbula hasta su boca con sus labios. El beso, que había empezado siendo una caricia suave, se había convertido en una lucha por la dominación. Poniendo a un lado las protestas de su adolorido cuerpo, Anakin giró su cuerpo y con su mano recorrió un camino desde el medio de su pantorrilla hasta su muslo mientras la recostaba en la cama y se subía encima de ella.

Barriss soltó una pequeña risa juguetona mientras era obligada a echarse hacia atrás en la cama pero se convirtió rápidamente en un jadeo cuando Anakin agarró con su mano su pierna por la parte de atrás de la rodilla y tiró de ella hacia él haciendo que sus pelvis se tocaran. A partir de ese momento todo se hizo difuso. Se sacaron agitadamente la poca ropa que traían puesta y exploraron sus cuerpos con sus labios y sus manos saboreando la sensación de piel contra piel mientras frotaban su cuerpo con el del otro buscando satisfacer una necesidad carnal que parecía no poder acabar. Todos sus sentidos gritaban una sola cosa: más. Barriss puso su mano en su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás, usando su peso lo giró y ella quedó arriba de él, sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura. Se inclinó hacia abajo y unió sus labios en otro beso ardiente mientras sus manos paseaban por su pecho y abdominales.

Anakin tampoco se quedo atrás. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo desde su ombligo hasta sus pechos y viceversa. Ella gimió y se incorporó quedando sentada en él.

- Barriss – gimió él agarrando su cintura y tratando de moverla hacia la cama para ponerse encima él.

Barriss lo detuvo y con lentitud se sentó sobre su miembro uniéndose con él. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás cuando una ola de placer se apoderó de ella. Anakin se mordió los labios para evitar un gemido. Se empezaron a mover a un ritmo lento y sensual, pero a medida que el placer aumentaba también la necesidad. Sus movimientos eran más rápidos y duros, casi desesperados. Se besaron otra vez sin interrumpir el movimiento de sus caderas y podían sentir cada vez más cerca sus orgasmos. Anakin la dio vuelta obligándola a recostarse en la cama y continuó sus arremetidas con más intensidad mientras ella le clavaba sus uñas en su espalda. Con una estocada final se sintieron acabar y se relajaron. Anakin se dejó caer en ella respirando agitadamente y ella acarició suavemente su pelo. Él salio de ella y se puso de costado abrazándola mientras le daba un beso en el costado de su cabeza. Barriss respondió besando su pecho y juntos cerraron sus ojos y se dispusieron a dormir.

* * *

La mañana empezó templada, ni muy calurosa ni muy fría. Los maestros emprendieron la caminata hacia la casa de los padawans ni bien los dos soles de Tatooine se asomaron en el horizonte. Iban en silencio por las calles ya transitadas de Mos Espa, la actividad era escasa pero había gente merodeando, abriendo sus puestos y locales, otros que iban a sus comercios o trabajos o algunos simplemente merodeando con sus amigos buscando algo que hacer.

Cuando llegaron se metieron al local que estaba enfrente y se sentaron en la mesa que estaba en la ventana poniéndose sus capuchas para evitar ser vistos y pidieron café. Nada relativamente interesante pasó por una hora hasta que un chico se acercó a la puerta de la casa y golpeó ésta esperando ser atendido. Lo recibió Anakin y se saludaron, los maestros no entendían lo que se decían pero al parecer era una charla amigable. Conversaron por unos minutos, Anakin cerró la puerta y los dos se dirigieron al café.

- Maldición – murmuró Obi-wan escondiéndose más en su capucha – roguémosle a la Fuerza que no nos reconozca.

Las dos maestras asintieron e hicieron lo mismo, observando de reojo a los dos muchachos al entrar al café y siguiéndolos con la vista mientras éstos caminaban a través de él. Para hacer las cosas peores para los maestros, se sentaron en la mesa de enfrente de ellos mientras charlaban y reían animadamente. Obi-wan, Luminara y Shaak Ti se pusieron a escuchar y a observar disimuladamente. El dueño del comercio se les acercó sonriente.

- ¡Anakin, Kister! – saludó con confianza mientras se daban la mano y los palmeaba en la espalda - ¿Cómo andan?

- Bien, Waldo – respondió Anakin - ¿Cómo estás?

- Yo, increíble – dijo el dueño sonriendo - ¿Qué les traigo?

Los dos jóvenes se miraron.

- Trae algo que despierte a Kister – dijo Anakin mirándolo con fingida pena – mírale la cara… pobre.

Kister le lanzó una mirada y Waldo se rió entre dientes.

- Enseguida – dijo yéndose a buscar café.

Anakin le sonrió a su amigo y éste se la devolvió perdonando la broma.

- Algún día te voy a devolver todas las que me has hecho – juró Kister haciéndolo reír.

- Sabes que no es nada personal – dijo Anakin entre risas.

- Si, si, lo que quieras – respondió el otro pero luego se puso serio – Anakin, tenemos que hablar.

Éste se quedó callado y asintió urgiéndolo a hablar.

- Esto no puede seguir así – dijo en voz baja para no atraer la atención pero lo suficientemente alto para que los maestros lo captaran.

- Ya lo sé – musito anakin.

- Ésta semana ya fueron dos, Hantal y el sobrino de Mario, no fueron tres gracias a alguien de allá arriba – dijo señalando hacia arriba – que al parecer te quiere mucho.

- No sé qué quieres que haga Kister – dijo Anakin tensándose visiblemente – contra los Hutts no somos nadie, no tenemos suficiente gente en el barrio para tomar un palacio y mucho menos aplacar a cada caza recompensas que opere bajo las ordenes de los Hutts.

- Podríamos unir nuestras dos pandillas, podríamos hasta conseguir más ayuda – contraatacó el otro mirándolo fijamente – podríamos hacer que los del barrio Los Nonos se unan.

- No lo sé – respondió inseguro Anakin – Los Nonos no son nuestros amigos, Kister… entrar a ese barrio e intentar hablar con ellos sería un suicidio, nos balearían antes de que siquiera soltemos un "hola".

- Vale la pena intentar – dijo Kister.

Anakin se quedó pensativo y finalmente accedió.

- Está bien – dijo a la vez alzando una mano para callar a su amigo que ya casi había saltado de su asiento – pero con una condición… convence a Jeferyk y nosotros nos unimos, si lo consigues también conseguimos todo SLC norte.

- De acuerdo – respondió Kister dándole la mano – es un trato.

Se pusieron a charlar de cosas sin importancia, mientras tomaban café y disfrutaban de una mañana, se podría decir, tranquila. Obi-wan y las dos maestras los seguían observando con interés y diversión mientras permanecían dentro de la seguridad de sus capuchas y camuflaban sus signaturas en la Fuerza para que Anakin no pudiera detectarlos con la Fuerza. Por la puerta entró una chica de la edad de Anakin y Kister y se acercó a éstos saludándolos.

- ¡Alani! – saludó Anakin con sorpresa mientras la abrazaba – no te veía desde hace más o menos tres semanas.

- Sí – contestó ella saludando también a Kister – Anakin necesito que me ayudes.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él preocupado haciéndola sentar en la mesa.

- Mi padrastro… - dijo ella.

Anakin asintió con la cabeza sabiendo de qué se trataba. El padre de Alani era un buen hombre, pero al igual que muchos antes de él, sufrió una muerte horrible a manos de los bandidos tusken. La muerte dejó a la familia devastada y la madre buscó refugio en los brazos de cualquier hombre en ése momento. Takard terminó siendo el padrastro de Alani. Era un hombre horrible. Abusaba de Alani cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, ella se lo dijo a su madre pero ella no le creyó lo que resultó en la total pérdida de confianza entre ellas; por un lado su madre creía que su hija mentía porque a Alani nunca le gusto Takard en primer lugar, pensando en él como un burdo intento de su madre de reemplazar a su difunto padre, y por otro lado, Alani dejó de confiar en su madre por no creerle y dejarla en manos de su padrastro, dándole la espalda e ignorando su bienestar. Sea como sea, al parecer la joven ya no lo toleraba más.

- Huí de mi casa – dijo ella tratando de que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos – no podía estar más allí.

- Puedes quedarte con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras – dijo él abrazándola, luego miró a Kister y le murmuró – trae a Dex.

Kister asintió y salió del local para buscar a Dex. A éste punto él parecía ser el único que podía calmar a Alani. Eran mejores amigos y Anakin sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él pero que no tenía el valor para decírselo. Cuando Dex llegó Anakin salió despacio del abrazo para entregar a Alani a los brazos de Dex. Mientras los maestros miraban la escena con tristeza. _Si ya empezamos así no quiero saber que nos depara el resto del día_ pensó Anakin mientras miraba a sus dos amigos abrazados _la desgracia nos viene ganando la carrera con una ventaja más grande que la distancia que hay de aquí a Coruscant y nosotros seguimos en el mismo lugar, tropezando y tropezando, una y otra vez_ siguió diciendose así mismo _la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cuándo caeremos definitivamente?_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Si tienen alguna duda con respecto a la historia o si hay algo que no hayan entendido no duden en preguntar..**

**review review review review review review review por favor :)**

**haz click debajo y deja tu opinion... **

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**v**


	14. Uniendo barrios

**Me he dado cuenta que estuve pronunciando mal el nombre Kister así que ahora lo he corregido (Kitster).**

**Les agradesco todos los reviews y espero que con éste capítulo consiga algunos más :)**

**Que lo disfruten...**

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce**

Salieron de la cafetería con los ánimos arruinados teniendo que volver a enfrentar la realidad de donde estaban mientras se dirigían a la casa. Los maestros se quedaron adentro y se dispusieron otra vez a mirar por la ventana. Anakin y Kitster se quedaron afuera de la casa mientras Dex y Alani entraron abrazados a ésta. Se quedaron un rato más conversando, pero a diferencia de hace unos instantes ya no se reían, ni siquiera sonreían. La charla era seria pero ni el maestro ni las maestras podían escuchar de qué se trataba. Obi-wan suspiró, la misión estaba demostrando ser más difícil de lo que aparentaba. El comunicador de Shaak Ti emitió un pitido, la maestra lo revisó y alzó la vista a sus dos amigos.

- El Consejo solicita hablar con nosotros – informó levantándose.

Los otros dos asintieron y el maestro dejó dinero en la mesa pagando lo que habían consumido. Anakin miró hacia la puerta del café cuando ésta se abrió y observó a tres individuos encapuchados salir del local. Le pareció sospechoso y frunció el ceño tratando de descifrar la causa de su sospecha cuando recordó los individuos que había visto en el Bar de Don Mario. _Sólo que ésta vez son tres, en el bar fueron dos _pensó. Miró a Kitster y con su cabeza le señaló a los extraños, éste giró su cabeza en la dirección indicada y observó a las tres personas caminando calle abajo, volvió su mirada a Anakin.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó.

- Siento que me andan siguiendo – respondió Anakin palmeando la espalda de su amigo para que lo siguiera mientras empezaba a seguir a sus propios espías.

- ¿Quiénes crees que sean? – preguntó su amigo – ¿Hutts?

- No – respondió Anakin manteniendo una distancia razonable entre ellos – están muy limpios.

Caminaron en silencio mientras los estudiaban por detrás. Las personas de los costados tenían figuras más finas por lo que Anakin concluyó que eran mujeres, y él del medio era más robusto, _un hombre_ pensó.

Los maestros caminaban a un paso normal. Luminara tenía la sensación de estar siendo perseguida y miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con Anakin y su amigo Kitster a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. Volvió su mirada al frente y se dirigió a sus dos colegas.

- No miren hacia atrás – advirtió.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Obi-wan y Shaak Ti a la vez.

- Al parecer estamos a punto de ser descubiertos – siguió Luminara – Anakin y Kitster nos están siguiendo.

Los maestros extendieron sus sentidos y con la ayuda de la Fuerza pudieron ver a sus perseguidores a unos quince metros de ellos. Llegaron al motel y entraron deprisa. Anakin y Kitster se quedaron en la vereda de enfrente, no se iban a ir hasta que pudiesen ver la cara de los tres extranjeros.

* * *

Obi-wan no sabía si sentirse esperanzado, orgulloso o estresado. Por un lado estaba orgulloso de que su padawan tuviera buena intuición y se diera cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo; por otro lado esperanzado, porque si su padawan los descubría podrían interferir sin tener que desobedecer al Consejo; y por otro lado estresado porque la orden que les dio el Consejo era mantener un perfil bajo y no ser descubiertos, cosa que se acercaba a su fin. Entraron al motel y los tres maestros soltaron aliviados una respiración que sin darse cuenta estaban conteniendo.

- Creo que el Consejo subestimó la inteligencia de los padawans – comentó la maestra Ti mientras subían las escaleras – honestamente, ¿pensaron qué podíamos pasar días desapercibidos?

- Quisiera poder responder con una negativa pero no parece ser la respuesta correcta – respondió Luminara decepcionada por la actitud del Consejo.

Cuando entraron a su habitación el maestro corrió a la ventana y con cuidado espió entre las cortinas para ver a Anakin y a Kitster en la vereda de enfrente del motel casualmente apoyados contra un paredón mientras hablaban.

- Están ahí afuera – informó.

- Sugiero que atendamos al Consejo y que después lidiemos con Anakin y su amigo – dijo Shaak Ti.

- Estoy de acuerdo – respondió la maestra Unduli.

Obi-wan asintió alejándose de la ventana y todos fueron hacia el holo proyector. Shaak apretó una serie de botones y en cuestión de segundos el Consejo apareció ante ellos.

- Buenos días, maestros – saludó Yoda – algo importante que decirles tenemos.

Obi-wan, Shaak y Luminara asintieron y respetuosamente se quedaron en silencio.

- Hemos llegado a un acuerdo con el Senado – informó Windu con algo de irritación en su voz, cosa que hizo enojar a Kenobi, era bien sabido en todo el Templo que el maestro Windu no era un admirador de Anakin Skywalker – deben traer a los padawans a salvo a Coruscant, el Consejo se encargará de lo demás.

- Entonces, ¿tenemos permiso para interferir? – preguntó Obi-wan.

- Permiso les concedemos – respondió Yoda – están excusados.

El holo proyector se cerró y las figuras azules desaparecieron. El maestro caminó hacia la ventana y volvió a espiar por entre las cortinas. Su aprendiz y Kitster no se habían movido.

- Siguen ahí – informó Obi-wan volviendo hacia las maestras.

- Pero, ya no importa, ¿no? – preguntó Luminara – después de todo tenemos que hacernos presentes.

- Yo digo que lo hagamos ésta noche – propuso Shaak Ti – dejemos que su día se calme.

- O empeore – contraatacó el maestro cruzándose de brazos – enfrentémoslo, con su suerte sólo puede empeorar.

- Pensé que no creía en la suerte, maestro Kenobi – habló Luminara haciendo sonrojar al maestro – iremos ésta noche, no antes.

Con eso la conversación terminó.

* * *

Anakin no era paciente para nada, eso era algo que quizás se destacaba en su maestro pero no en él. Él era un hombre de acción, un guerrero, y ciertamente hacer guardia enfrente de un motel para averiguar la identidad de tres personas que seguramente no querían nada bueno con él no era algo que sacara a relucir su mejor atributo. Su celular sonó sacándolo de su irritación interna. Kitster lo miró mientras atendía el teléfono.

- Hola – dijo Anakin.

- Anakin, es Yetti – respondieron del otro lado – necesito que vuelvas a casa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado.

- Jeferyk está aquí – informó Yetti – dice que quiere hablar contigo.

- Pues ponlo al teléfono – respondió Anakin frustrado.

- No, quiere hablar contigo en persona.

Anakin suspiró cerrando los ojos y agarrándose el puente de la nariz con su índice y su pulgar.

- Ya voy – dijo y cerró el celular para luego dirigirse a su amigo – hay que volver a mi casa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kitster.

- Al parecer tendrás tu oportunidad de unir a los barrios hoy – respondió Anakin empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

Kitster lo siguió confuso pero no preguntó nada más y caminaron en silencio por la calle.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Shimi se encontraron con Jk, Arian, Treck, Blaston, Vilsten y Chester sentados en los sillones y sillas mientras hablaban con Yetti, Dex, Remil y Barriss. Al entrar la sala cayó en silencio hasta que Jeferyk se levantó y le indicó a Anakin que quería hablar en privado. Los dos salieron de la sala hacia la cocina y cerraron la puerta dejando a los demás susurrando entre ellos. Anakin se sirvió un vaso de agua y se apoyó contra la mesada observando a su amigo, esperando a que hable. Éste lo miró fijamente.

- Tenemos que hablar seriamente, Anakin – dijo Jk severamente.

- Estoy cansado de que la gente me diga eso – Anakin dijo a nadie en particular, solamente pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido el otro.

- Nada – dijo Anakin sacudiendo su cabeza en un vano intento de aclararla – continua.

- Tenemos que revelarnos – siguió Jeferyk acercándose a Anakin para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos – y necesitamos un líder.

- No estarás pensando… - Anakin empezó a protestar negando con su cabeza pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

- Vamos, Anakin – habló con frustración – tú sabes muy bien porque te necesitamos.

- No, ni hablar, no lo haré – respondió Anakin sintiendo como su temperamento se alzaba – no voy a ser el que tenga toda la sangre en las manos.

- Si no haces nada van a morir muchos más – trató de razonar Jeferyk agarrándolo por los hombros – Anakin…

- Estás apuntando al hombre equivocado, jeferyk – dijo Anakin alzando los brazos para soltarse de su amigo – me pararé a tu lado si lo necesitas pero no caminaré al frente con ustedes siguiéndome, quiero que me acompañes como si fuéramos iguales, porque lo somos.

- De acuerdo – acordó el otro mirándolo – ¿entonces, estás adentro?

- Seguro – respondió Anakin sonriéndole – enfrentémoslo, no durarías nada sin mí.

Se rieron y Jeferyk se volvió serio de vuelta.

- Necesitamos más gente – dijo sombrío – ¿crees poder convencer a Kitster?

- Él quiso convencerme a mí ésta mañana, así que no creo que sea muy difícil – replicó Anakin riéndose y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta – ven.

Salieron de la cocina y todos los ocupantes de la sala se silenciaron y los miraron curiosos. Anakin y Jeferyk se pararon al frente y le devolvieron la mirada a cada uno de ellos_. ¿Todos estos banthas locos creando un cuartel en contra de un monopolio huttense aquí en mi casa?_ pensó Anakin mientras los miraba _maldición, la revolución será en mi casa._

- ¿En qué me metí, Fuerza querida? – juró mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de explicarles a todos que era lo que iban a hacer hubo varias discusiones. Remil no quería más muertes innecesarias, Dex y Yetti trataban de convencerlo, Arian estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la cruzada pero no con meterse al barrio de Los Nonos a negociar una alianza, Treck, Vilsten, Blaston y Chester estaban de acuerdo, Kitster y Jk trataban de decidir el mejor plan de acción y Barriss simplemente estaba callada. Anakin se acercó a ella, la agarró de la mano y se la llevó a su pieza, lejos del caos que eran sus amigos.

- Escúpelo – masculló él mirando el piso y esperando el inevitable regaño.

Pero nunca vino, en cambio, Barriss suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

- Mírame – dijo ella y él obedeció – se necesitan unos a otros para llevar a cabo esto, Anakin… puede que algunos perezcan pero vas a salvar a tantos…

- No quiero guiar a la mitad de ellos a una muerte segura, Barriss – murmuró él caminando por la habitación – incluso la mía si vamos al caso.

- Te he visto salir de peores – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Esto es diferente – contraatacó él sentándose al lado de ella – si lo hago, no te quiero en el barrio, te quedarás aquí con alguien, Yetti sería el más indicado.

- No me quedaré aquí esperando que vuelvas – dijo ella indignada – no me quedaré aquí esperando la noticia de si estás vivo o no.

- No tienes opción – replicó él frustrado – sería peor que estés ahí conmigo, me preocuparía más por ti que por mí y terminaríamos los dos heridos, tengo que cuidar mi propia espalda en la calle sin tener que preocuparme por ti.

- ¿Así que soy una carga? – dijo ella ofendida.

- No, eso no es lo que dije… – intentó aclarar él.

- Entonces sonó muy parecido – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo que quise decir es que me preocuparía más por ti que por la misión – respondió él poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas – y eso no puede pasar.

- De acuerdo – acordó ella sonriendo – pero prométeme que volverás.

- Te lo prometo – él mintió sintiéndose mal.

La abrazó con la duda de si volvería o no. Cuando uno se mete con los Hutts no se sabe dónde uno puede llegar a parar, enterrado en la arena o con un tiro en la nuca. Él solamente esperaba no tener que provocarle más dolor a Barriss.

* * *

Anakin, Remil, Jk, Arian y Kitster habían decidido que ellos cinco entrarían al barrio Los Nonos. Estaban caminando hacia éste por la Avenida La Paz, que atravesaba todos los barrios del oeste, rumbo al barrio en donde no eran muy bienvenidos. Al entrar pudieron sentir el cambio en el ambiente, era más hostil, peligroso y para nada cálido. Iban hacia el "cuartel" de Jultal Kasay, el líder de la banda de Los Nonos. Si lo convencían a él, tenían todas las bandas de ése barrio a su favor. Mientras más profundo se metían en el barrio más intranquilos estaban. Anakin y Remil podían sentir las emociones de sus compañeros y muchas de ellas eran negativas, el único que se mostraba optimista era Kitster.

- Todo va a salir bien, chicos, confíen en mi – dijo arrogante.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando. Kitster los miró a cada uno.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido por las miradas que le estaban dando.

- ¿En qué galaxia estás viviendo? – preguntó Arian con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

- Tatooine a Kitster, Tatooine a Kitster, responda – dijo Jk imitando a un comunicador.

- Córtenla, chicos, sólo quiere calmar los ánimos – intervino Anakin para después mascullar mirando hacia el frente – y es obvio que no está haciendo un buen trabajo.

- ¡Hey! Sólo quiero que vayamos con buena pinta y confianza, sino es lo mismo que nos tiroteemos aquí mismo en la calle y a la mierda la alianza – se defendió Kitster.

Todos asintieron y siguieron caminando. Después de veinte minutos de caminata llegaron a la puerta del cuartel. Se miraron. Anakin tomó una respiración profunda y tocó la puerta tres veces. Esperaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió para revelar a un muchacho alto.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con sospecha.

- Soy Anakin Skywalker y quiero hablar con Jultal Kasay – habló Anakin

- Espera aquí – dijo el chico después de unos segundos para luego cerrar la puerta.

- Hasta hora todo va bien – dijo optimista Kitster.

Nuevamente todos lo miraron. Él se encogió de hombros y con su cabeza señaló a la puerta que se estaba abriendo. De ésta salió un hombre de entre veinte y veintitrés años, de aspecto rudo y alto.

- Anakin Skywalker – dijo mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta, dos de sus compañeros estaban detrás de él, obviamente cuidando su espalda – hacia mucho que no te veía, ¿Qué quieres? ¿un mano a mano, acaso?

- No estamos aquí para pelear si eso es lo que piensas – respondió Anakin – todo lo contrario… vinimos a hacer una tregua.

Jultal parecía sorprendido por la respuesta, pero solamente por unos segundos lo dejó mostrar, su rostro se volvió estoico y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó con sospecha.

- No sé cómo han estado por aquí, Jultal, pero sé que los hutts no los tratan mejor que a nosotros – se metió Jeferyk mirándolo fijamente – ¿Cuántos fueron ésta semana?

- Tres – masculló el aludido mirándolo con desconfianza – ¿Qué están planeando hacer?

- Un levantamiento – respondió Anakin ofreciéndole su mano – ya es tiempo de que olvidemos nuestras diferencias, todos sufrimos por lo mismo.

Jultal vaciló. Miró la mano ofrecida hacia él con desconfianza por unos segundos. Justo cuando Anakin estaba por retirar la mano y mandar al cuerno la tregua otra mano agarró la suya.

- De acuerdo – dijo Jultal sacudiendo la mano de Anakin. Éste sonrió – desde ahora en más somos amigos… no hagan nada que provoque lo contrario.

- Lo mismo para ustedes – respondió Anakin – nos juntamos en el Bar de Don Mario ésta noche a las nueve.

El otro asintió y se despidieron. Los cinco se dieron vuelta y caminaron hacia su propio barrio. Mientras lo hacían iban charlando de los eventos sucedidos en el día; la llegada de Alani a la cafetería, el supuesto romance que se iba a presentar entre ésta y Dex, las tres misteriosas personas encapuchadas, la unión de los barrios, la rebelión, entre otros más. Kitster se despidió de ellos cuando llegaron a la Avenida ya que tenía que ir a su propio barrio (Libertad), y los cuatro restantes siguieron caminando por ésta hasta el Bar de Don Mario. Se despidieron y Jk y Arian siguieron caminando por la Avenida, mientras que Anakin y Remil doblaron en lo de Mario y siguieron por Sargento Kalhlar hasta llegar a Ministro Masar y después tomar la Diagonal Oeste hasta llegar al callejón donde estaba su guarida. En el quinto pasillo doblaron a la derecha y entraron al pequeño patio del complejo. Remil abrió la puerta y entraron al cuartel. Anakin sacó su celular y se lo tiró a Remil, éste lo atrapó y lo miró.

- Llama a Dex, dile que todo fue bien y que vengan a la guarida, por favor – pidió mientras se iba a su cuarto – yo me voy a dormir una siesta, no aguanto más.

Remil asintió y se puso a calentar agua para tomar té. Anakin entró a su habitación y se sacó su remera con un solo movimiento rápido y la arrojó a través del cuarto para luego derrumbarse en la cama. Había sido un día agotador y quería reunir un poco de fuerza para ir descansado al bar. Cerró los ojos y el cansancio se apoderó de él.

* * *

_Estaba caminando por un pasillo, lightsaber en mano. Hacía frío, lo que era raro porque mirando por una ventana descubrió que estaba en pleno desierto. La piel se le erizaba con la brisa que corría por el pasillo. _Que raro las ventanas no están abiertas, cómo puede haber brisa_ pensó en confusión. Miró hacia arriba y vio un cielo estrellado. _¿Y el techo?_ se preguntó y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse, ya no en un palacio, sino en el medio del desierto. Todavía sentía frío. La única luz que alumbraba era la que venía de las tres lunas arriba en el cielo. _Estoy en tatooine_ dedujo. De repente el crujir de una rama atrajo su atención hacia el costado. Nada. Miró hacia el suelo y vio la ramita quebrada en el medio de una pisada ensangrentada. Miró más adelante. Más pisadas ensangrentadas. Las siguió, iban directo hacia lo alto de una duna. Con vacilación siguió el rastro y con temor se asomó por encima de la loma. Terror se apoderó de él. Sangre, cuerpos, muerte. Todos sus amigos yacían en la arena, algunos con los ojos cerrados, otros mirándolo. Sentía nauseas y estaba mareado, Por la Fuerza pensó mientras se cubría la boca y su nariz con su mano tratando de bloquear el hedor. _

_La fuerza le gritó con urgencia. Se movió hacia un costado y por unas pulgadas evadió la acuchillada de un lightsaber color rojo. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su atacante y se dio cuenta que estaba otra vez en el palacio, situado justo en el medio de una sala de dimensiones gigantes y techo alto._

_Un sonido lo hizo mirar hacia atrás. Pisadas pesadas y una respiración robótica se escuchaban a través de la sala. La puerta del salón estaba abierta y una sombra se aproximaba._

_- Darth Vader – susurraron en su oído haciéndolo sobresaltarse y darse la vuelta._

_Una figura vestida de negro y en una especie de armadura lo enfrentaba. Saltó hacia atrás del susto y llevó sus manos a su cintura para agarrar su lightsaber pero no estaba allí. El hombre/máquina levantó su brazo dando vida a su lightsaber color azul. _Mí lightsaber_ corrigió él. Sólo pudo mirar impotentemente como su propia arma lo apuñalaba en el pecho haciéndolo jadear mientras una risa anciana y diabólica resonaba en toda la estructura._

* * *

Anakin se sentó rápidamente en la cama con su respiración agitada. _¿Qué significa eso?_ se preguntó mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente. Trató de calmar su respiración mientras miraba el reloj. 20:00hs. En una hora el Bar de Don Mario. Se levantó y se fue al baño para darse una ducha.

* * *

**No se preocupen no pienso hacer que Anakin caiga al lado oscuro, el sueño es sólo una advertencia de la Fuerza, solamente que él no lo sabe :)**

**review review review review review**

**Hagan click aquí y dejen un comentario...**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**v**


	15. La voz del barrio

**Hacía mucho que no posteaba nada! aquí está el capítulo quince...**

**Que lo disfruten :)**

**/*/*/*/*ADVERTENCIA: Escenas sexuales. /*/*/*/***

* * *

**Capítulo Quince**

Los maestros se dirigían hacia la casa de Shimi para llevarse a los padawans de vuelta al Templo en Coruscant. Al llegar encontraron la casa vacía. Tocaron la puerta varias veces pero nadie respondió hasta que un chico, Sainm reconoció el maestro, se les acercó.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo? – preguntó el chico.

- Estamos buscando a Anakin Skywalker, Remil Henstenn, Dexiery Raxon y a Jooty Lupil – respondió Obi-wan con suavidad.

- No están ahora, salieron – dijo Sainm.

- ¿Sabes a dónde? – preguntó Shaak Ti.

- Dijeron que iban al Bar de Don Mario a las nueve así que supongo que están en el SLC – respondió el joven mirándolos inseguro.

- No temas – aseguró Luminara – somos amigos de ellos.

El joven asintió dándose la vuelta y retirándose hacia la vereda de al frente donde había un grupo de chicos de su edad. Los maestros se miraron y emprendieron el viaje hacia el barrio a pie. No era tan largo, pero tampoco era corto, llegaron a las nueve y cuarto al bar. Los padawans ya estaban ahí, incluyendo a Barriss, y Kitster y varios más que no conocían. Como había mucha gente se pusieron junto a la tarima del bar, a una mesa de distancia del grupo y se dispusieron a esperar un momento adecuado para presentarse.

En la mesa todos estaban charlando y riendo mientras celebraban la nueva amistad entre los barrios. Jultal estaba hablando con su banda, Guido Lilh, Orin Oleic, Zenn Urchil, Yuth Gallic, Thef Joyt y Barmir Balamik, sobre el punto esencial de la rebelión, cómo irrumpir en el palacio de Jabba El Hutt armados hasta los dientes y a escondidas.

Remil, Dex y Yetti hablaban con Kitster y su pandilla, Manuel Kassar, Nannot Jheeff Voss, Book Tokar Voss y Guetto Fan. A Manuel le decían Mano, era buen amigo de Anakin y con sólo dieciséis años de edad era tan alto como Remil. Nannot tenía diecisiete años y le decían Nano, era hermano de Book y un fiel amigo de Yetti. Book tenía diecinueve años y pelo castaño claro, fue bautizado "Pitu" por Anakin, que no tenía nada que ver con su nombre pero simplemente le quedaba bien en su personalidad. Guetto tenía veintiuno y le sacaba más o menos media cabeza a Anakin, lo apodaron Guelo o a veces Gato porque era bastante mujeriego. Ellos cuatro y Anakin fueron los que se pelearon un sábado a la noche con la 438 hace unos meses atrás.

Anakin y Barriss estaban abrazados mientras éste charlaba con Don Mario.

- Te tengo una propuesta – le dijo el dueño del bar para después atraer la atención de todos en la mesa – si Yetti, Dex y tú suben al escenario y cantan algo los tragos de todo el bar van por la casa.

Todos empezaron a gritarle a Anakin, a Yetti y a Dex que se subieran pero éstos negaban con la cabeza mientras reían hasta que los otros se levantaron y los cargaron hacia el escenario mientras la gente que se encontraba en el bar los aplaudía y les gritaba. Los maestros miraban divertidos como los tres padawans eran arrojados a la tarima por sus amigos mientras su curiosidad se disparaba por verlos cantar.

Anakin se acercó al micrófono y habló con voz clara.

- Hola, ¿Cómo andan? – todos en el bar se rieron y le gritaron bien en respuesta alzando sus tragos – Mario me prometió que los tragos van por la casa si cantábamos así que… vamos a cantar por ustedes.

La multitud los aplaudió y les gritó mientras Mario empezaba a repartir tragos en la barra. Anakin le dio un micrófono a Dex y otro a Yetti. Éste lo tomó y habló.

- Muy bien, vamos a cantar una canción bien conocida en éste bar – dijo mirando a la gente – ¿saben de cuál hablo, no?

La multitud otra vez silbó y gritó. Ellos se rieron y el Dj puso la pista de la canción. Después de unos segundos empezaron.

(Anakin, Dex, Yetti)

_Miradas perdidas, mentes vacías,_

_Ésta es la realidad que vos no conocías,_

_La realidad que no conocías,_

_Miradas vacías, mentes perdidas._

(Anakin, Yetti)

_Ésta es la realidad del mundo en que vives_

_Donde vas caminando y a veces te perdés_

_Y no entendés qué es lo que pasa, (¿qué, qué?)_

_El inocente preso y el violador en casa,_

(Anakin, Dex)

_Festejan (¿qué, qué?) el día de la raza,_

_Mascotas como gente y gente durmiendo en plazas_

_Y te desplazas, y vos estás sucio, policías_

_En vez de ellos cuidarte cuídate de ellos todo el día_

_¿O acaso no sabías, o es que no entendés? (¿Qué?)_

_Que estás viviendo en el mundo del revés_

_Y ves una y otra vez, es el sufrimiento ajeno_

_Y no ayudas a nadie y se convierte en veneno_

_Esto no es externo es nuestra realidad_

_Que nunca se te olvide el sentimiento de humildad_

Para éste momento la gente los seguía con palmas, silbaba, cantaba el estribillo con ellos y alguno que otro gritaba algo ofensivo hacia las autoridades.

(Dex, Yetti, Anakin)

_Son miradas vacías, mentes perdidas,_

_Ésta es la realidad que vos no conocías_

_La realidad que no conocías,_

_Miradas vacías, mentes perdidas_

(Anakin, Dex)

_Miradas vacías en las que no se ve nada son_

_Mentes perdidas, mentes encerradas,_

_Pegadas sobre el mismo suelo en el que toman vuelo,_

_Se olvido de mí mi abuelo aunque poco me importaba,_

_Llegadas de nuestras mentes asustadas,_

_Algunas baquilladas, algunas demacradas,_

_Marcadas por cicatrices que ahora son recuerdos_

_De los momentos locos, de los momentos cuerdos_

_Y si me acuerdo de afinar mis cuerdas bocales,_

_(¿Quién?) Negro y Yetti, no tienen rivales._

Los maestros estaban impresionados por el impacto de la letra en la multitud y el significado detrás de éstas, el sufrimiento, la pérdida y la esperanza a pesar del sentimiento abismal de la opresión.

(Anakin, Dex)

_Sin miradas ancestrales ni visitas familiares_

_Ni tampoco celulares, no hay ninguno que nos pare._

_Comparen, todos vean la diferencia, hey,_

_Respiren nuestra esencia de rimar con la conciencia,_

_Y entre tu decadencia donde actúo por inercia,_

_Donde las profecías solo aparecía_

_Los verdaderos raperos que escupen poesía,_

_Sí, sí, que escupen poesía._

(Dex, Yetti, Anakin)

_Son miradas vacías, mentes perdidas,_

_Esta es la realidad que vos no conocías_

_La realidad que no conocías,_

_Miradas vacías, mentes perdidas_

Los tres _ex_ padawans arriba del escenario comenzaron a alentar a los demás a pararse y disfrutar de la música, lo cual fue muy bien recibido porque la gente no dudó en levantarse de sus asientos para cantar con ellos.

(Anakin, Dex, Yetti)

_Donde ahora hacía calor (¿Qué?) ahora hace frío._

_A donde había un desierto, ahora encuentro un río._

_Esto es lo mío, lo tuyo y lo de él,_

_Es Anakin Skywalker y Dex Raxon._

_Y si eres fiel (¿Qué?) loco, a tus instintos,_

_Si llegan nuestras letras entonces no somos distintos_

(Anakin, Dex, Yetti)

_Si quieres monto yo puedo darte miles,_

_Los presidentes hacen guerra y mueren los civiles_

_Y entre males, sabes el Vaticano villa de oro,_

_Estómagos en África, cantante habla a coro,_

_Es como un toro (¿Qué?) pero ésta vez mató al torero,_

_Con ésta misma fuerza, con la rima me libero._

_Es como un cero, cero, cero a la derecha_

_Estilo San Lorenso City ahora prende la mecha, yo._

Obi-wan, Luminara y Shaak sintieron las emociones del lugar y se sintieron así mismos excluidos, careciendo los sentimientos de simpatía y entendimiento que al parecer los demás compartían entre ellos. La banda de Jeferyk y la de Kitster, junto con Barriss y Remil, los escuchaban atentamente como si presenciaran un rito.

(Dex, Yetti, Anakin)

_Miradas perdidas, mentes vacías,_

_Esta es la realidad que vos no conocías,_

_La realidad que no conocías,_

_Miradas vacías, mentes perdidas._

Después de todo lo era para ellos. Era como si la canción marcara un punto de no retorno, pues ellos iban a cambiar todo eso, iban a liberar a los barrios de Mos Espa.

(Anakin, Dex)

_Por que no soy Eminem y él no es 50 Cent,_ (en éste verso les puse la frase original porque no sé con que cambiarla)

_Somos El Enano Yetti y El Negro Dex,_

_Y aquel que venga y piense que siempre tiene la razón_

_De esos giles conocemos un montón_

_Así que calla cabezón y bebe ésta poción._

_Hip-hop Demostración fue nuestra primera misión_

_Y hasta el día de hoy la es y la vivimos,_

_Por eso lo vivimos, por eso no nos perseguimos_

_Nacimos, crecimos y nos unimos _

_Sin depender de nadie el rap en nuestra sangre percibimos_

_Lo discutimos y así crecimos,_

_De lejos bien no se veía pero de cerca lo vimos_

_Y nunca fingimos ser lo que no somos_

_De la materia rap en nuestra cabeza traemos tomos,_

Mario encendió velas por todo el local y apagó las luces dándole un aspecto melancólico al lugar.

(Anakin, Dex, Yetti)

_Primero, segundo y tercer fascículo,_

_Que no hace falta que te pongas a leer los títulos._

_Perfectos líricos, poéticos inéditos,_

_Fácil cambiar los hábitos sobre terrenos áridos._

_Los ácidos no nos derriten _

_Por eso lo repiten canten, lloren, rían, griten._

Anakin, Dex y Yetti fueron dejando que sus voces decayeran hasta casi un susurro, la gente se fue tranquilizando y se sentó en las mesas y la barra para escuchar el estribillo final, la tan necesitada esperanza de unidad que rogaban hasta los más solitarios o egoístas.

(Anakin, Dex, Yetti)

_Miradas vacías, mentes perdidas,_

_Ésta es la realidad que vos no conocías,_

_La realidad que no conocías,_

_Miradas vacías, mentes perdidas._

(Yetti)

_San Lorenzo City… _

(Dex)

_Y__eah._

Marcando el final con el nombre de la banda bajaron los micrófonos y fueron aplaudidos con emoción. Se bajaron del escenario y se unieron a sus amigos en su mesa donde fueron palmeados en la espalda y, en algunos casos, abrazados. Se sentaron y disfrutaron de las bebidas gratis, se reían y charlaban entre ellos pero ninguno logró alejar de su mente la letra y el significado de la canción. Ya eran las dos de la mañana y se podría decir que todo el grupo estaba bastante "pasado" en lo que se refería a alcohol. Kitster y Remil se habían subido al escenario y estaban intentando cantar y bailar una canción bastante ofensiva para la policía lo que resultaba bastante gracioso ya que en su estado seguían arrastrando las palabras y se tropezaban con los cables de los micrófonos y las luces. Jk, Nano, Pitu, Arian, Trek y Manu estaban jugando a fondo blanco con lum, Yetti estaba desmayado en una silla con su cabeza apoyada en una mesa, Dex y Alani estaban sentados con sus cabezas muy juntos, hablando privadamente, en ocasiones él se reía y ella se sonrojaba. Los demás se encontraban por alguna parte del bar, posiblemente desmayados como Yetti, o bien, con alguna chica en la parte de atrás. Barriss estaba sentada en Anakin mientras abrazaba su cuello con sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y Anakin a su vez la abrazaba apoyando su cabeza en la de ella. Shaak Ti dirigió una mirada curiosa a los otros dos maestros al verlos y éstos fingieron no notarla mirando con diversión a Remil y Kitster sobre el escenario.

La togruta los llamó a través de la Fuerza y éstos la miraron, con su mirada les indicó que ya era hora. Se levantaron y lenta y calmadamente se dirigieron hacia la pareja sin sacarse sus capuchas.

Pararon a sólo dos pasos enfrente de ellos. Anakin los miró y se paró, parando a Barriss en el proceso. Dex tomó nota de la escena y acudió parándose al lado de su amigo para protegerlo. Chester, Guelo y Blaston también se acercaron rodeando a los encapuchados. Mario, el dueño del bar, agarró su bláster y se paró amenazante al otro lado de Anakin. Los maestros alzaron suavemente sus manos para no provocar ningún tipo de agresión y se removieron las capuchas mostrando sus rostros. Anakin se dijo a sí mismo que estaba por demás borracho porque no encontraba otra razón por la cual su maestro, Luminara y Shaak Ti estarían parados enfrente de él.

* * *

Después de la revelación y una incomoda presentación a los demás, todos, incluyendo los maestros, volvieron a la guarida. Estaban en la sala, los tres maestros sentados en el sillón y los demás, veinticuatro contando a Barriss para ser exactos, estaban enfrente de ellos esperando una explicación. El Negociador fue el primero en hablar.

- El Consejo nos ordenó llevarlos de vuelta al Templo – anunció Obi-wan a los cinco padawans.

- ¿Anakin, puedo hablar contigo en privado? – Kitster dijo indicando la cocina.

Anakin lo siguió hacia ésta en silencio. Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y Anakin miró a su amigo con curiosidad.

- No puedes irte ahora – dijo el otro mirándolo fijamente – finalmente logramos unir los barrios y si ahora se empiezan a tirar para atrás la confianza desaparecerá y terminaremos peleados entre nosotros y no es…

- Tranquilo, Kitster, no me iré a ningún lado – aseguró Anakin sonriendo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Kitster atónito – ¿Así no más me lo dices? Tenía todo un discurso preparado sobre no dejar a tus amigos solos y toda esa porquería.

- Bueno, no hará falta porque no me voy a ningún lado – confesó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo – me comprometí a esto y no voy a salirme ahora, Kitster.

El otro asintió y juntos volvieron a la sala. Otro silencio incomodo. Yetti, ya despierto tras cinco tazas de café pero no del todo sobrio, carraspeó para llamar la atención. Todos los integrantes de la sala lo miraron.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó mirando a Anakin.

_Como odio que me pregunten eso_ pensó éste mientras se rascaba inconcientemente el sello quemado en su cuello.

- Pues volver al Templo – respondió el maestro ganándose una dura mirada de su aprendiz.

- Creo que la pregunta era dirigida a mí, maestro – dijo Anakin volviendo su mirada a Yetti – hagan lo que quieran, pero yo no volveré.

La sorpresa recorrió los rostros de los maestros. Obi-wan se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió a su padawan para mirarlo fijamente cara a cara.

- Padawan… – trató de advertir Kenobi.

- Deja de llamarme así, ya no soy tu padawan, no lo he sido en más de tres meses y no planeo serlo ahora – interrumpió Anakin igualando su mirada – tengo una promesa que cumplir aquí, puede que éste lugar no sea el más bonito para estar pero es lo que me ha tocado y puedo hacer más bien aquí que en el Templo.

- ¡Anakin, por la Fuerza, te van a expulsar si te quedas! – exclamo el maestro tratando de hacer razonar al joven – ¿vas a tirar por la borda toda una vida de entrenamiento?

- Yo también me quedo – dijo Yetti casi susurrando, parándose y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Anakin – enfrentémoslo, siempre hemos estado juntos para afrontar las cosas, ¿Por qué parar ahora?

- Es verdad – dijo riendo Dex mientras se cruzaba de brazos – juntos en las buenas y en las malas… cuenten conmigo.

- Conmigo también – se unió Remil – no voy a dejar ésta bola de polvo sin antes ver a los Hutts aplastados por sus propios esclavos.

Los maestros no podían creerlo, habían venido a rescatar a cuatro padawans de un infierno solamente para enterarse de que ellos no dejarían el mismo hasta terminar su legado. Pero estuvieron más atónitos cuando Barriss se paró y abrazó a Anakin para después mirarlos.

- Mi lugar es con él – dijo ella y miró a su maestra – lo siento.

Ésta sonrió con simpatía y caminó hacia su padawan.

- Creo que de alguna manera siempre supe que estabas destinada para algo más grande que ser una jedi – habló Luminara abrazando a Barriss para después abrazar a un desconcertado Anakin y susurrarle suavemente en el oído – no la lastimes.

- Prefiero morir antes que lastimarla – juró Anakin mirándola fijamente.

- Entonces tienen mi bendición – respondió ella mirando a los dos amantes.

- Esperen un segundo – interrumpió Shaak Ti mirando a cada uno de los padawans – ¿están todos diciendo que renuncian a la Orden?

- Sí, más o menos – respondieron Anakin, Barriss, Dex, Remil y Yetti a la vez.

Obi-wan negó con su cabeza.

- Hagamos un trato – propuso – resolveremos el asunto con los hutts y después lidiaremos con lo de dejar Tatooine, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, Kenobi – respondió Anakin con su mentón en alto, indicando desafío – pero no esperes que cambiemos nuestra decisión tan fácilmente.

El maestro asintió y juró tener una charla muy severa con su padawan ni bien todo el embrollo se resolviera.

* * *

Alani se consideraba una chica afortunada. Si bien la situación con su padrastro y su madre la había dejado devastada en muchas formas, se consideraba afortunada de tener amigos como Dex y Anakin, amigos que estaban dispuestos a darle una mano no importa cual sea el problema. Anakin era una buena persona y uno de sus mejores amigos, pero a Dex lo consideraba más que eso. Estaba enamorada de él, no podía negarlo. Se dio cuenta cuando lo vio entrar al café después de haberle contado a Anakin todo lo que había sucedido en su casa. Se dio cuenta que hasta en ésa situación Dex era su vela en toda ésa oscuridad, y que nunca se apagaría si ella estaba con él. Recordaba con exactitud la charla que tuvieron en el bar de Don Mario hace unas horas, justo antes de que los Jedis hicieran su aparición.

_(Flashback)_

_Alani, tengo que decirte algo – le dijo Dex trayendo su cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella – tengo que desahogarme, me estoy muriendo al tener esto embotellado en mí y pienso que si no lo digo estaría desaprovechando algo que no volveré a tener oportunidad de conseguir._

_Ella asintió seriamente urgiéndolo a que continuara. Él la miró a los ojos y tomó un respiro bien profundo._

_Desde ya hace mucho tiempo, he querido decirte que siento cosas muy profundas por ti, cosas que van más allá de la amistad, cosas que no puedo ni siquiera empezar a describir, lo único que sé es que espero que sientas lo mismo que yo porque si no me sentiría destrozado – dijo él para después tomar sus manos entre las suyas – te amo, Alani, con todo mi ser._

_Ella se quedo sin palabras, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Dex le estaba diciendo que la amaba. Dex estaba diciendo que la amaba a ella. _Repasémoslo otra ves _se dijo a sí misma, Dexiery Raxon estaba diciendo que la amaba a ella, Alani Kali. Sin poder articular una palabra hizo lo primero que vino a su mente, lo que siempre quiso hacer cuando Dex estuvo cerca de ella, lo besó. Fue lento y tierno, expresando los sentimientos compartidos que poseían. Se separaron y miraron a su alrededor para notar que nadie se había dado cuenta de su pequeña caricia. Se miraron y sonrieron. Dex miró por encima del hombro de ella y frunció el entrecejo. Ella miró por sobre su hombro y vio a tres figuras sospechosas acercarse a Anakin y Barriss. _Huele a problemas _pensó mientras observaba como Dex se paraba y se acercaba hacia la pareja ofreciendo apoyo._

_(Fin flashback)_

Oficialmente, a pesar de lo que había pasado con su familia, hoy fue el día más feliz de su vida hasta ahora. Habían expresado su amor el uno al otro y todo parecía estar bien, solamente faltaba saber que les depararía el futuro. _Pero por ahora es mejor pensar en el presente_ reflexionó mientras rodeaba el cuello de Dex con sus brazos y unían sus labios en un beso apasionado y caían a su cama mientras la ropa era tirada al piso entre caricias.

* * *

La noche estaba sorprendentemente callada. No se escuchaba nada en el aire, era como si la propia ciudad alertara una terrible tormenta. Algo no andaba bien. Estaba seguro que el sueño que tuvo hacia unas cuantas horas mientras se tomaba una siesta era una premonición, una advertencia, algo malo iba a pasar cuando intentaran tomar el palacio de Jabba el Hutt. No tenía dudas en que lo harían, pero lo que no sabía era a qué costo. Eso lo aterraba. Barriss lo encontró en el balcón mirando hacia el palacio del hutt en la distancia. Suspiró y se acercó a él poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y apoyando su cabeza en su espalda.

- Anakin – susurró ella.

- ¿Mmm? – respondió él.

- Tengo una extraña sensación – confesó ella.

Él se dio vuelta y la miró curiosamente mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- Siento como si ésta fuera una de las últimas noches en las que podremos estar juntos – respondió ella acariciando su pecho con su mano izquierda y poniendo su derecha en su mejilla.

- Si es así – dijo él trayendo sus labios a sólo unos centímetros de los suyos – aprovechémosla.

Devoró sus labios con pasión mientras la empujaba hacia adentro de la habitación. La recostó en la cama mientras ella le sacaba la remera. Se sacaron la ropa con rapidez a medida que su necesidad se aumentaba rápidamente. Anakin empezó a besar y mordisquear el cuello de Barriss haciéndola gemir y dejando marcas en éste. Con sus manos y sus labios exploraron el cuerpo del otro encontrando infinito placer en el rose de sus cuerpos. Él entró en ella y se movieron como uno, encontrándose a la mitad con sus caderas. Hicieron el amor con intensidad dejándose llevar por sus emociones y sus instintos, como si fuera de verdad su última vez, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

* * *

Obi-wan miraba desde su balcón hacia el palacio del Hutt. No podía sacarse de su cabeza el presentimiento de que algo muy malo iba a pasar y que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Lo único que podía hacer era rogarle a la Fuerza que lo acompañara pero incluso eso parecía una ardua tarea para su mente cansada. Las dos maestras se le unieron en el balcón.

- ¿Tú también lo sientes no? – preguntó la maestra Ti observando el palacio.

- ¿La perturbación en la fuerza? – preguntó Kenobi a la maestra.

- Más bien advertencia – puso la togruta.

- Se avecina algo oscuro – anunció Luminara – dolor y sufrimiento... muerte.

- La advertencia se centra en Skywalker – señaló Shaak Ti mirando al maestro.

- Quizás porque es dirigida hacia él – reflexionó Obi-wan.

- Quizás… - acordó la maestra togruta.

Los tres maestros tomaron nota de sus alrededores. Las tres lunas de Tatooine, el desierto a lo lejos, la ciudad misteriosamente silenciosa a sus pies y el palacio a la distancia. Parecía un paisaje penumbroso al que daba miedo poner un pie adentro por miedo a no poder regresar.

* * *

**Wow, que capítulo largo! me costó bastante terminarlo pero ahí está :)**

**Espero que me dejen su opinión y que me digan en dónde tengo que mejorar por favor, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y quería decirles que la canción "Miradas Vacías" de "San Lorenzo City" fue modificada para que encajara en la historia, Ej: "_Somos El Enano Yetti y El Negro Dex," _fue modificado del verso _"Somos El Enano Alex y El Negro Miguel,". _**

**Sin más que decirles por ahora, me despido...**

**Hagan click aquí y dejen su opinión por favor...**


	16. Comienza la pelea

**Hace mucho que no subía capítulos! perdón por la demora pero entre la escuela y el trabajo no he tenido tiempo de escribir :/**

**Sin embargo ahora se viene el receso de invierno y tendre más tiempo (espero) para escribir.**

**Sin más les dejo el décimo sexto capítulo.**

* * *

******/*/*/*/*ADVERTENCIA: Escenas sexuales. /*/*/*/* (no es tan fuerte pero aviso por las dudas).  
**

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

La mañana estaba tranquila. Ningún alma se asomaba en la calle. _Es como si supieran _pensó Anakin mientras espiaba por la ventana que de su cuarto _de alguna manera saben que hoy no se jode más_ se dijo a sí mismo. Alejó su vista de la ventana y miró hacia su cama donde Barriss se encontraba durmiendo desnuda con solamente sábanas cubriendo su fino cuerpo. Anakin no podía creer lo afortunado que era, tener la chica que amaba desnuda en su cama, y era suya, lo había demostrado cuatro veces la noche anterior.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ésta sin quitar la vista de su amante. Con su mano acarició su brazo y su espalda maravillándose por la suavidad y la calidez de la piel. Barriss se movió al sentir el tacto y abrió sus ojos para encontrar al amor de su vida con su torso al desnudo recostado al lado de ella, acariciándola.

Se movió hacia él y, poniendo su mano detrás de su cuello, trajo su cabeza hacia abajo y unió sus labios en un beso que expresaba emociones profundas. Anakin la abrazó y con su lengua recorrió su labio inferior rogándole permiso a su boca. Ella lo concedió y sus lenguas exploraron la boca del otro. Él se subió encima de ella y Barriss le sacó los pantalones, dándole comienzo al día.

* * *

Obi-wan se encontraba levantado desde los primeros rayos de los soles gemelos en la mañana. Estaba en la sala tomando té y leyendo un datapad cuando Remil salió de su cuarto todavía medio dormido.

- Buenos días – saludó el maestro al muchacho.

Éste asintió a modo de respuesta y siguió su camino hacia la cocina sirviéndose café en una taza y sentándose en la mesa de la cocina. Las terceras en levantarse fueron Luminara y Shaak. Saludaron a los otros dos y se sentaron en la mesa al frente de Remil, y mientras tomaban té, se dispusieron a charlar. A los cinco minutos apareció Yetti desde el pasillo y se sentó con aire pesado a la derecha de éstas. Los otros tres en la mesa le dieron una mirada curiosa, éste los miró y resopló.

- No tienen idea lo difícil que es dormir en un cuarto cuya pared dé a la habitación de Dex y Alani – dijo fastidioso mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa.

- Eso sin duda fue más de lo que quería escuchar – comentó Remil mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba hacia la puerta a traer el diario.

Las maestras lo miraron divertidas y soltaron pequeñas risas al ver al muchacho medio dormido en la mesa. Los siguientes en entrar a la cocina fueron Anakin y Barriss. Saludaron a todos con un "buenos días" general y se sentaron al frente de las maestras. Anakin miró a Yetti y alzó una ceja.

- No pudiste dormir, ¿eh? – comentó divertido.

- Hazme un favor, Anakin – pidió Yetti con su voz amortiguada por sus brazos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Anakin casi riendo.

- Vete al caraj-

- ¡Euh! – exclamó Remil volviendo de la puerta tras haber recogido el diario mientras los demás contenían risas – groserías en la mesa no.

Yetti levantó la cabeza y miró a la pareja con burla.

- Como si tú hubieses dormido toda la noche – Yetti le dijo a Anakin claramente tratando de provocarlo.

- Después de las cuatro dormí como un bantha – respondió Anakin desafiándolo con la mirada.

- Me imagino que Barriss tampoco durmió hasta pasadas las cua-

- ¡Oigan, los dos, basta! – los interrumpió Remil antes de que empezaran – hay mujeres presentes, compórtense.

- Lo siento – respondieron los dos al unísono con las cabezas gachas pero con sonrisas divertidas en sus caras.

La mañana pasó en tranquilo silencio. Dex y Alani se hicieron presentes después de varios minutos pasadas las nueve de la mañana. Mientras desayunaban nadie hablaba, al menos no verbalmente. Dex, Yetti, Anakin, Alani, Barriss y Remil estaban encerrados en sus propios mundos, pensando en lo que deparaban estos días. Los maestros los observaban y hablaban entre ellos telepáticamente.

_Están terriblemente callados_ habló Shaak Ti a través de la Fuerza. Obi-wan, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, pretendiendo leer un datapad, alzó disimuladamente su vista hacia la mesa para ver las caras sombrías de los seis jóvenes.

_Así parece_ respondió mientras volvía su vista al datapad y trataba de llegar con la Fuerza a su aprendiz para leer su aura. Anakin, sintiendo la intromisión, dirigió una mirada áspera a su maestro que claramente decía _métete en tus propios asuntos. _El maestro se retiró de la mente de su padawan y mandó a través de la Fuerza a las maestras _sea lo que sea que estén pensando no nos lo van a decir _dijo casi suspirando desde su posición _pero algo me dice que la perturbación en la Fuerza tiene algo que ver y que nos vamos a enterar pronto._

* * *

Al terminar el desayuno la pandilla se dispersó por la casa y el barrio. Yetti, Dex y Alani se encontraban afuera, Remil y los maestros estaban en la sala jugando cartas, y Anakin y Barriss estaban en la cocina preparando el almuerzo. Los dos estaban en silencio mientras trabajaban con los alimentos y las ollas. Anakin podía ver por medio de la Fuerza que Barriss estaba impaciente por decir algo pero que estaba insegura de cómo. Le dio tiempo para pensarlo haciendo silencio y actuando como si nada estuviera fuera de lugar, hasta que la sensación se hizo insoportable.

- Escúpelo de una buena vez, Barriss – dijo Anakin girando su cuerpo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos mientras soltaba el cuchillo con el cual estaba cortando verdura.

Ella suspiró y le devolvió la mirada, dio un paso hacia él y puso sus manos en sus mejillas para tener su completa atención.

- No quiero que hagas esto… – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Barriss… - murmuró él sacudiendo su cabeza y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella abrasándola – te aseguro que volveré.

_Mentiroso…_ una voz en su cabeza habló. Empujó los pensamientos negativos a un lado y se centró nuevamente en su amante apartándose ligeramente de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

- Barriss, esto es algo que tengo que hacer – dijo con pasión – no nací para ser un Jedi, yo nací para esto. Nací siendo un simple "chico de la calle", voy a morir siendo eso, quizás no ahora, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana, pero ciertamente voy a dejar de existir… y por esto me recordarán.

Ella asintió tratando de no dejar caer las lágrimas y se aferró a él tratando de tenerlo lo más cerca posible. Él devolvió el abraso con igual intensidad. Se quedaron así largo rato. Sin ataduras, sin batallas, sin rebeliones ni sufrimiento… sólo ellos y nadie más, el universo no existía… hasta que un llamado a la puerta de la cocina los hizo mirarse nuevamente a los ojos con nostalgia. Su tiempo se había terminado. Era hora.

* * *

Anakin, Kitster, Jk y Jultal se encontraban en el cuarto del primero, planeando el golpe al Palacio. Se encontraban en silencio, sopesando sus opciones con cuidado y dedicación. Habían discutido por más de dos horas, habían expresado bastantes ideas y habían examinado cada una de ellas con extremo detenimiento, sin dejar pasar por alto ni el más mínimo detalle. Después de dos largas y tediosas horas habían llegado a una conclusión.

- Así que, básicamente, nadie tiene idea de cómo entrar al palacio – declaró Jultal acomodándose en su silla mientras soltaba los planos del palacio y se sostenía con su mano derecha el mentón – genial.

Jk suspiró agotadamente.

- Tiene que haber una manera, Jultal, sé paciente, por el amor de la Fuerza – dijo tomando un trago de su taza de café.

- Por la Fuerza, ésta es la peor y más miserable rebelión en la historia de la Galaxia – habló Kitster poniendo su cara entre sus manos.

- No se rindan muchachos, encontraremos la forma de entrar, sólo hay que pensar – dijo Anankin concentrándose en los planos del palacio desparramados sobre la mesa.

Jultal resopló con irritación volviendo su vista hacia los planos recorriendo los pasillos de la estructura tratando de ver algún punto débil en la misma. De pronto vio la solución.

- Ya sé qué hacer – dijo mientras agarraba un lápiz y señalaba el plan en el mapa – escuchen con atención.

* * *

Ni bien terminaron de idear el "golpe", salieron de la habitación y fueron a la sala para informar a la pandilla sobre el plan. En la sala no estaban ni los maestros ni Barriss. Se habían ido a afuera a "discutir", _Probablemente sobre nuestra violación al código _pensó Anakin haciendo muecas. El plan era relativamente fácil, pero era estrictamente confidencial, nadie fuera de la habitación podía saberlo, incluyendo a los maestros y a Barriss. Anakin no quería que corrieran peligro. Barriss le insistiría que desistiera y se quedara en casa a salvo, y los maestros simplemente querrían ayudar y eso lo distraería mucho si estuviesen allí con él, así que decidió hacer todo a escondidas de los mismos.

- ¿Lo entendieron? – preguntó Anakin a los demás.

Todos asintieron con expresiones sombrías. Quizá ésta sería la última vez que todos se miraran a las caras así que el aire estaba bastante cargado de emociones.

- Partiremos en la madrugada, después de que todos estén dormidos – informó Anakin mirándolos a cada uno a la cara –… no les mentiré muchachos, quizá sea mejor que se despidan de sus familias porque dentro de unas horas quizás ya no tengan la oportunidad de verlos… solamente quiero que piensen que haciendo esto les aseguramos a nuestra gente una vida larga y plena, sin esclavitud ni sufrimiento… con libertad y felicidad.

Todos asintieron silenciosamente y poco a poco dejaron la casa, yendo a sus respectivos hogares, haciendo lo aconsejado por Anakin.

* * *

No había pasado más de media hora después de que la pandilla se dispersó. Los maestros y Barriss habían entrado para irse directamente a la cocina y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos. _Pobre Barriss, deben estar dándole con un caño _pensó Anakin suspirando. Un llamado a la puerta lo alertó junto con Remil y Dex. Caminaron hacia ésta sacando sus blásters. Anakin miró por la mirilla. Afuera se encontraba Mario y cuatro hombres de no menos de treinta que reconoció del Bar. Bajó su bláster y les indicó a los otros lo mismo. Abrió la puerta y observó a Mario con curiosidad.

- Sé que no somos gran cosa – dijo Mario mirándolo con determinación en los ojos – pero la muerte de mi sobrino no quedará impune… vinimos a unirnos a tu rebelión muchacho.

Anakin, Dex y Remil intercambiaron una mirada. El último asintió en aprobación.

- Pasen – dijo Anakin moviéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a los recién llegados.

Se sentaron en la sala otra vez y la pandilla informó a los nuevos la siguiente jugada.

* * *

Obi-wan sospechaba que algo pasaba. Eran las once de la noche y nadie, ni Anakin, ni Remil, ni Dex, ni Yetti, había contestado ninguna de las preguntas que él y las dos maestras habían hecho acerca de la rebelión. Les preguntaban si ya habían llegado a algún acuerdo o si habían formulado algún plan, pero siempre evadían las preguntas como profesionales del oficio._ Algo anda mal_ le dijo a Luminara a través de la Fuerza. _Así que no soy sólo yo quien lo siente_ respondió ésta mirándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación. _Están ocultando algo _se metió Shaak Ti desde la cocina_ y ocultan sus intenciones en la Fuerza._

* * *

Las doce de la noche. Anakin se había retirado a su cuarto y estaba sentado en la cama perdido en sus pensamientos. Mentirle a Barriss no era algo por lo que estaba orgulloso, pero él haría lo que fuese por protegerla, incluso morir si era necesario. La puerta de la habitación se abrió para revelar a Barriss. Anakin alzó su vista hacia ella. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, entendiendo todo en una sola mirada. Ella se lanzó hacia él y él se paró para recibirla. Se besaron con urgencia mientras caían a la cama entre gemidos y jadeos. Se removieron la ropa con rapidez mientras se acariciaban con deseo. Sin poder esperar más Anakin entró en ella. Soltando un profundo gemido en el oído de su amante, Barriss arqueó su espalda hacia él. Mientras empezaban a moverse más rápido el placer aumentaba con cada estocada. Acabaron con una arremetida final y se dejaron caer exhaustos en la cama tratando de hacer volver su respiración a la normalidad.

* * *

Después de haber expresado su amor, Barriss había caído profundamente dormida al lado de su amante. Anakin la miraba sin poder quitar sus ojos de ella. Se quedó estático, en esa misma posición, fantaseando con el hecho de vivir juntos, tener hijos, una casa… ser una familia. Pero no sabía si eso iba a pasar. Amplió sus sentidos con la Fuerza y vio que todos en la casa, exceptuando a la pandilla, estaban dormidos. _Nos tenemos que ir ya, Anakin _la voz de Remil sonó en su cabeza._ Lo sé _respondió él mientras se le caía una lágrima por la mejilla al volver a posar su vista en Barriss. Se levantó y se cambió sin hacer un solo ruido. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió, no sin antes robar otra vista a su amante. Con nostalgia cerró la puerta y siguió por el pasillo hasta la sala.

En ésta se encontró con Yetti, Remil y Dex.

- El resto ya está afuera – informó Dex mirando por la ventana.

- Bien – dijo Anakin mientras agarraba su sable de luz y su bláster.

Los otros tres compartieron una mirada para luego volver hacia su amigo.

- ¿Estás seguro que no decirle nada a los maestros y Barriss es lo correcto? – preguntó Remil.

- No lo sé – respondió Anakin encogiéndose de hombros sin mirarlo mientras se terminaba de ajustar su cinturón y sus armas - ¿tú qué crees?

- No lo sé – respondió sinceramente Remil – lo que sé es que confío en ti.

- Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte – dijo Anakin finalmente mirándolo mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa.

Remil asintió y Anakin se dirigió a Yetti.

- Sabes cuál es tu parte – era más una declaración que una pregunta.

Yetti asintió.

- Quedarme aquí y ver que nada le pase a Barriss, Kenobi, Unduli y Shaak Ti – respondió sin dudar.

- Bien – dijo Anakin indicándoles a los otros dos que ya era hora.

Se despidieron de Yetti y salieron afuera donde los demás los esperaban sentados en la calle y los tapiales, apoyados en las paredes, o bien, parados en la vereda. Anakin los saludó con un gesto de su cabeza y empezó a caminar calle abajo. Remil hizo un gesto con su mano que claramente indicaba silencio y todos empezaron a marchar calle abajo siguiendo a Anakin.

Las cuatro pandillas más Mario y sus cuatro amigos, Urtrin Shag, Mansa Loy,Danni Fazan, Kanan Weryng, formaban un total de veintisiete personas, todos ellos menos Mario y los cuatro mencionados anteriormente, tenían menos de veinticinco años. Mientras caminaban rumbo al Palacio de Jabba, Anakin miró a cada uno de ellos a sus rostros. Todos mostraban determinación y miedo. Al ir en ésta misión todos dejaban atrás algo, una mujer, una familia, amigos, una vida, etc.

- Puede parecer que estemos caminando hacia la muerte – dijo Mario apareciendo de la nada junto a él cargando una escopeta en su hombro – pero saber que haciendo esto le damos una vida más segura a la gente que nos importa hace que valga la pena.

Anakin no respondió, no se sentía obligado a hacerlo. Mario le ofreció una sonrisa y palmeándole la espalda se alejó para reunirse con los demás. Cuatro horas después, con el primer sol gemelo dejando ver su resplandor naranja en el horizonte, y saliendo de la ciudad de Mos Espa, se aventuraron al Mar de Dunas donde podían ver en la distancia el Palacio de Jabba El Hutt. _Que la Fuerza nos acompañe_ susurró Anakin a la misma.

* * *

Obi-wan se despertó al tener un mal presentimiento. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con las dos maestras a punto de tocar a ésta.

- ¿También lo sintieron? – les preguntó, éstas asintieron.

- Ni Anakin, ni Dex, ni Remil están presentes – Luminara informó – y Yetti evade nuestras preguntas.

El mal presentimiento que el maestro había tenido se intensificó.

- No creen que… - no fue necesario que Kenobi terminara la frase ya que las maestras asintieron con preocupación – tenemos que ir a ayudar.

Luminara y Shaak Ti volvieron a asentir y fueron a la sala mientras el maestro se cambiaba y agarraba su sable de luz.

* * *

**Fue un poco cortito el capítulo porque me apuré un poco a terminarlo para poder subir algo aunque sea.**

**Por favor dejen review.**

* * *

**Si tuviste tiempo para leer tenés tiempo para dejar una opinión.**

**Klick aquí.**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**v**


End file.
